


Charmed

by unicornball



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst Lite™, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kid Fic, Kid!Gabriel, M/M, Male Slash, Mentions of past infidelity (not between Cas/Dean), Minor/Past character death, Misunderstandings, Smut, kid!Sam, mature language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 77,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/pseuds/unicornball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Sammy makes a new friend and Dean gets a little attached to the kid's dad.</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _I fiddled with Sammy's age and he's now Dean's son. (I did the same for Cas and Gabe. Don't ask why; I just don't know. It, uh, made sense at the time...)_
> 
> _Enjoy._

The park was teeming with screaming kids and women in their best mom jeans. Dean Winchester, however, had his attention on two things: his Kindle (enjoying a re-read of _The Talisman_ ) and his son, Sam. Sam was swaying and dangling off of the monkey bars, legs kicking spastically as he tried to work his way across.

He was happy to see Sam running around and playing like a normal kid. His son, if left to his preferences, would still be in his room. Either making up battles with his action figures or practicing his letters and seeing how many books he could read. He was impressed with Sam being able to read; kid was just past five and already could breeze through half of his board books with little help from his dad. He was proud to admit Sammy got the brains he lacked.

Dean smiled to himself and went back to reading after making sure Sam didn't hurt himself dismounting from the monkey bars. A little wobble and he was off towards a giant climbing thing that looked like a spider web. Creepy. He focused back on his book; Little Jack Sawyer was getting into some deep shit and he was having a hard time splitting his attention.

A familiar child's yell had him looking up, eyes flicking around until he found Sam. His son was by some weird animal on spring things and there was another kid standing close, getting in his face about something. His eyes narrowed and he was in the process of getting up, not at all bothered with the idea of intimidating a young child, when a short little blonde haired kid (a lollypop stick hanging out of his mouth) intervened instead. He didn't sit back down but his attention was entirely on the situation now.

He was curious to see what would happen, despite the fact that he knew he should go over there instead of just watching to see what the kids did. That little blonde kid looked like he lived on causing trouble, if that grin and the way he walked were any sign.

"Hey, fart-breath!" Gabriel said, grinning mischievously around his lollypop stick.

Sam snickered and then winced when the kid that was picking on him immediately changed direction. Apparently the bee shaped bouncer that caused all this was no longer interesting. Instead of going for him, he went for the little blonde boy that had bad timing and an apparent death wish instead of a hero complex. The bully kid was bigger than _him_!

"Uh." He looked around. Why weren't any adults stopping this? Usually one loud holler got at least two soccer moms and a helicopter dad over with juice-boxes and band-aids. He finally saw his dad, relieved to notice he saw what was going on... But he was only watching. He did look ready to stomp over, though, so that was something.

"What did you say, pipsqueak?"

Sam shook his head and stepped in front of the little blonde kid. No way was he gonna let some strange kid defend him and get beaten up for it. He was a big boy.

He stood tall and channeled his dad. "Go away, ass face." Oops. Dad would probably kick his butt if he heard him saying the A-word.

He looked up when a tall shadow fell over them all and he swallowed nervously.

An adult. Who probably heard what he'd said. Though, dads were usually cooler about bad words than moms, he was still really nervous he was gonna get yelled at and taken over to his dad.

"What's going on here, gentlemen?" Castiel Novak asked in a conversational tone. He stuffed his hands in his back pockets and tried his best to look friendly yet the intimidating adult figure at the same time. God, he hated having to yell at strange kids. People either appreciated the additional set of eyes on their kid or they gave you hell for 'trying to parent' their kid.

All three boys looked up, similar 'deer in headlights' expressions on their faces. Castiel had to really work on squashing the urge to laugh. Or pinch all their adorable little faces. He glanced at his son, Gabriel, mostly just to make sure he wasn't going to take the opportunity to sucker punch one of the other boys. It wouldn't be the first time his son had used a distraction to his advantage.

"Nothin', dad," Gabriel said around his lollypop. He rolled his eyes when his dad did the single eyebrow look. Like that was gonna make him talk. He huffed and pulled his lollypop out, pointing it at the bully that had started everything. "He was callin' him—" He hooked a thumb at the other kid, the one standing there looking guilty and all tall and stuff. "A girl."

Which was dumb, 'cause the kid did not look like a girl.

Castiel nodded, as seriously as he could. Part of him wanted to congratulate his son for sticking up for others. But the main part was horrified Gabriel had managed to find where he'd hidden the stash of Halloween candy. _Again_. He should probably give up trying to hide sugar from the kid; he seemed to be able to sniff it out. Sometimes he swore his son could conjure it; most of the time, he hadn't any idea where his son found the candy.

He looked over at the offending child and stared at him. He didn't know if he was supposed to scold the child or find his parent. He hated this part... Eventually though, the kid just made some sort of squeak sound, took two steps back, and then ran off. Castiel sighed when he heard the kid yelling for his mother. He glanced back at Gabriel, his gaze pointedly on the white lollypop stick hanging out of his mouth.

The five-year-old didn't have the decency to look abashed, he only grinned and bounced excitedly on his toes.

"Uhm, thanks," Sam said, toeing at the wood chips that covered the play area. "I wasn't scared or nothin', though. I coulda' handled him, you know." He groaned softly when he realized his dad was making his way over. He knew his dad wouldn't be happy with the idea of him getting in fights. Using bad words and stuff was just gonna be worse.

"Don't tell him what that kid said," he hissed at the other kid, leaning in close.

Now, if he knew Gabriel Novak, he'd know that was the last thing he should've said. He did not and of course that was the first thing the little blonde said once Dean Winchester strolled up to the small group.

"That kid called your kid a girl. I think it's 'cause of his hair," Gabriel said, sucking on his lollypop and looking up at the strange adult. It was probably Girly Hair's dad. He shrugged and grinned, "I don't think it's girly, though," he added.

Sam glared at the kid, wishing his dad wasn't there so he could thump him for being a tattle-tail. What a jerk! He hunched his shoulders when his dad's large hand was ruffling his hair and he gave it a half-hearted swat. "Dad," he mumbled. He crossed his arms over his chest when he only got a laugh in response.

"Sorry, Sammy. I gotta agree with Short Stack here," Dean said. He held his hands up when said kid pulled the lolly pop out of his mouth and glared at him. OK, height was a sensitive issue.

"My name is Gabriel Novak, not Short Stack."

Dean nodded seriously, lips pursed a little against a laugh at the imperious tone. Apparently, Sam's annoyance with the kid's blabbermouthing was over because he shared a commiserating sort of look with Gabriel, silently lamenting the extreme uncoolness of dads that thought they were amusing.

"Sorry, _Gabriel_." He offered his hand and the kid shook it, his little shoulders going back with pride at the adult gesture. He laughed when Gabe small hand tried to squeeze his fingers and squeezed back just enough to make him yelp and pull his hand away. "I'm Dean and that's Sam," he said, nodding towards his son. Who was now playing shy and hiding behind his hair. He should cut the kid's hair before he was old enough for that look to make girls swoon out of their panties.

Sam gave a small, shy wave. He took a step back when Gabriel was suddenly in his personal space and grabbing his arm. Before he could shake him off, he was being yanked towards the swings. Swings were cool so he went along, looking over his shoulder to see his dad and Gabriel's dad watching after them. They both looked happy to see them go.

Great, he wasn't gonna be rescued. He let himself be led around and pushed onto a swing. Gabe was stronger than he looked.

"Thanks for earlier," Dean said, finally giving the other adult his attention. He was still kinda jazzed about Sam actually playing with another kid. Willingly enough. "I'm Dean," he said again, offering his hand.

"Castiel." He took the proffered hand and shook it. It was warm and slightly calloused, the grip strong but friendly. He looked up when Dean didn't let go after the prerequisite two pumps.

"That's a weird name," Dean blurted, still holding the other guy's hand. He realized he hadn't let go of Castiel's hand and gave him his hand back with a sheepish smile. He didn't quite know what to do with it and his hand ended up clutching nervously at the back of his neck before he stuffed it in his pocket. "Sorry, that was rude."

Castiel smiled a little and shrugged. "I've heard that before, I'm not offended," he said simply.

He hadn't realized how unique his (and his siblings') names were until he went to school and people gave him confused looks and the odd comment about it. He had an idea his mother randomly flipped through a Bible when it came to naming her children. He figured he couldn't complain; his older brother, Lucifer, had it much worse than he did.

Dean had no response to that so he just nodded and went back to watching Sam. He had to laugh when Gabriel hoped off of his swing, landing on his feet with a little flourish and ran around the swing set to push Sam. Apparently, Sam's protests were ignored as Gabe stood behind him anyway, lollypop stick still in his mouth, as he bent enough to push on Sam's back to help him along.

He recognized Sam's resigned, but annoyed, expression from here. He felt like a bad dad when he wanted to point and laugh. It didn't take Sam long to get over his annoyance and start to enjoy himself again. Probably because he was able to 'accidentally' kick Gabriel at least three times.

"Gabriel can be rather... forceful when he wants something," Castiel said, watching his son wave off Sam's protests and continue to push the other boy. He got the impression Sam's protests were merely perfunctory since the other little boy made no real effort to thwart Gabriel's assistance. Sam appeared perfectly capable of swinging on his own.

Dean chuckled. He caught the apologetic tone and waved it off. He didn't know how well Gabriel's bossiness would mix with Sam's shyness. It could be ugly... Or it might help Sammy out of his shell a little. He hoped for the latter but only time would tell. Sam was bigger than most kids, it seemed to only cause him to withdrawal instead of using his size to intimidate people. Not that Gabriel was at all intimidated; he actually looked impressed whenever he had to tilt his head back to look at Sam.

"Sammy's a little shy but he's no push-over. He's fine," he added, nodding at the pair now swinging along side each other, obviously trying to see who could go higher. It was kind of cute to see them concentrating so hard on kicking their legs and leaning back as far as they could without falling off. Crazy kids.

"Gabriel doesn't have many friends," Castiel murmured, shifting on his feet. He wasn't surprised at the feeling of guilt tightening his chest at the admission. He often felt completely at fault for that, even if Gabriel claimed to like living in new places and meeting new people. "Being the new kid doesn't seem to phase him, though."

"You guys been around long?" Dean asked.

He'd been the new kid plenty of times, having moved around a lot as a kid. His dad seemed to have been too restless to stay in one spot very long after his mom had died. By the seventh school in as many years, Dean kind of stopped bothering to apply himself to making friends. At least he finally took studying seriously, much to his dad's pride. It also lead to him being kind of a slut, not bothering to make any real effort at getting to know people past what was in their pants.

He noticed that Sam and Gabriel were laughing, still trying to out-swing each other and he figured they'd be there awhile. He looked around for the nearest bench, hiding a smile when Castiel followed without having to be asked and parked himself a respectable distance away from him. He watched with a sort of distracted amusement as Castiel smoothed the fabric creases on his thighs and folded his hands in his lap.

"About two weeks," Castiel said, his attention mostly on Gabriel. The boys had gotten off the swings and were amusing themselves with playing in the loose mulch a few feet away from the swings. He suppressed the urge to worry about spiders and splinters, though, since Gabriel was enjoying himself.

Dean just nodded, fingers fiddling with the edge of his Kindle. He wasn't sure if it was considered nosy or polite conversation to ask why they'd moved since Castiel didn't offer anything else. He was a little curious, but he didn't want to pry. So he just let the strangely comfortable silence hang between them, both of them watching their kids play in the mulch. He had no idea what the hell they were doing, but Sam's hands were nearly black by the time they both ran over to the bench.

"Dad!" Sam yelled. He tripped in his rush, but caught himself on Gabe's dad's leg. "Sorry!" He stared at the dark smudge, almost a perfect little hand-print on the light pants. He winced and offered an apologetic look.

Castiel patted at the stain, not exactly bothered. He didn't like these pants, anyway, and he was kind of hoping the stain was bad enough he could toss them, guilt-free. "It's quite alright, Sam," he said soothingly, offering a reassuring smile to the distressed child. He only got a strained smile from behind a curtain of hair.

"What's up, Sam?" Dean asked, curious as to what had Sam running over. Gabriel was hopping around behind him, chewing his lollypop off the stick with obnoxiously loud crunching sounds.

Sam pulled a few dirty, battered army guys from one of his pockets. "Can we play with these? Gabe found 'em."

"Uh, sure?" Dean said with a shrug. He was tempted to teach Sammy the finer points of 'finders keepers', but decided to be a bit more mature and responsible. "I don't see why not. But if some kid says they're his, don't be a jerk about it." He pushed Sam gently back towards the area they were playing in when his son rolled his eyes and muttered 'I know' at him. Little smart ass.

Apparently, army men were a sandbox toy and Sam and Gabe half-buried themselves in the sand before they got down to business of arranging army men and building sand bunkers.

He contented himself with watching as Sam and Gabriel made machine gun noises and death gurgles as they tossed army men around, burying some of them.

"Does he often watch violent films?"

Dean blinked and turned towards Castiel, chagrined to remember the guy was there. He was ready to defend himself, protest that he wasn't the lousiest dad on the planet, when he realized Castiel wasn't asking in that judging tone he'd often heard from other people. He only looked curious.

"Not often, but he's seen a few, though. Sammy's just got an active imagination." He nearly added 'reads a lot' but he'd paused too long to add it now and it would be weird. Plus, he didn't want the guy to think he let Sam read war books or anything; he was definitely too young for that shit.

"I see," Castiel murmured, lips twitching when Sam staggered around, a gurgled 'Noooo!' coming from him before he flailed like he was being shot, then he dropped dramatically to the sand. Apparently, the army men weren't the only ones having fun. He chuckled when Gabriel stood, throwing himself over Sam's still form and shouted an equally dramatic 'Noooo!' towards the sky and started firing at invisible enemies in retaliation.

He wasn't sure what to make of the violent game but he was pleased to see Gabriel playing with another child. And using his active imagination for something that didn't involve pranks or sneaking candy. He figured there was something to be said for small favors...

Dean snickered, elbowing Castiel playfully. "Gabe looks like he's seen an episode or two of Band of Brothers."

"Possibly," Castiel murmured. Truthfully, if his son had seen such a show, it was down to the babysitter. He should probably have a discussion with Becky about child-appropriate programming if that was the case.

He checked the time and truly regretted the fact he had to call Gabriel over so they could leave. Thankfully, his son came over with little grumbling. There were protests, naturally, but he was dragging Sam over by the sleeve of his shirt. He winced a little as he took in the filthy state of his son. He nearly apologized to Dean when he saw that his son was in a similar state.

Castiel turned his head, words on the tip of his tongue. But Dean looked amused and a little proud as he gently smacked the loose dirt and sand off his son's shorts and t-shirt, so he squashed the irrational urge.

"It was nice meeting you, Dean," Castiel said, standing. He gently patted at the seat of Gabriel's pants before he regarded the other man. Dean stuck his hand out again and he shook it. "Samuel, you as well," he said, repeating the handshake to the slightly stunned child.

Gabriel sighed loudly, his shoulders slumping. "Bye, Sam," he muttered.

He obediently took his dad's hand when it was practically shoved in his face. As much as he wanted to have a tantrum, he knew it wouldn't make his dad stay any longer. He waved over his shoulder, pleased when Sam waved back.

* * *

: -:- :

* * *

The next time Dean and Sam saw Castiel and Gabe, they were at one of the fast-food places that had a play area inside. It was packed full of kids and their parents (mostly moms, but there were a few other dads here and there). Sam saw Gabe and his dad first and he considered trying to avoid the other kid. He was still kinda annoyed at the little jerk for blabbing to his dad in the first 9 nano-seconds and then kidnapping him for an hour making him play on the swings and army guys in the sand-box.

It had been pretty fun, Gabe made the best machine gun noise ever, but he didn't want Gabe to think they were gonna be best friends or anything.

So, of course, his dad headed right for them.

"Hey, Castiel," Dean said, smiling a little. He gave an awkward little wave with the hand not holding the tray of food. Now that he'd come over, he didn't know why he did. It wasn't like the guy would remember him. There weren't many seats left, though.

"Hello Dean," Castiel said, inclining his head. "Sam," he added to the little boy half-hiding behind Dean's leg, hazel eyes peeking out of his hair. "How are you?"

OK. Maybe he did remember him. Dean cautiously pulled out a chair at Cas' table and sat when the guy didn't tell him to fuck off. He ignored Sam's grumbling and muttering about Gabriel. (For all his grumbling, he hadn't shut up about the kid since they met at the park.) He focused on getting Sam's food spread out, helping him with his straw so he didn't end up with a lap full of Sprite. Once Sam was contentedly munching his nuggets, with ungodly amounts of BBQ sauce, he turned back to Cas.

"Fine. You?"

Castiel tried not to smile, but a little one slipped out anyway. "Fine as well. We're still learning our way around town, so it's nice to actually see a familiar face."

"Oh yeah, that's right; you guys just moved here. How do you like it so far?"

Castiel was quiet for a few moments. He figured it was meant to be just one of those things you ask people to make conversation, but Dean looked genuinely interested in his answer. So he was carefully considering his answer. "It's small," he finally said.

"Not used to small towns?" Dean asked, grinning. Cas nodded a little, a weird little jerky movement. "Yeah, small towns can take some getting used to. By next week, you'll no longer be a stranger and most folks'll probably know what color underwear you have on."

Castiel's eyebrow rose. He knew not to take Dean's words literally, he didn't wear any scandalous colors after all, but he was a little taken aback anyway. He was used to blending in, not being a focus. "I had not... expected that."

"Yeah," Dean said, shrugging as he dragged a fry through his puddle of ketchup. "Not much you can do about it, though. It's just how it goes. We all pretend to mind our business, but it doesn't stop the gossip."

He unwrapped his burger and made a happy little sound as he inhaled the aromas of grilled meat, ketchup and grease. He dove into it, grinning at Sam around beef, cheese and bread when he practically heard the kid rolling his eyes at him. He stuffed a few fries in after it, puffing his cheeks out, mostly just to annoy his son.

He swallowed his bite and realized Sammy wasn't the only one watching him. "Uh, sorry," he said, wiping his mouth. It was hard to tell how grossed out Castiel and Gabriel were. Until Gabriel hooted with laughter, smacking the table edge as he laughed, and Castiel' face cracked in a tiny smile. Even Sam was trying not to grin, though he was used to Dean's lame attempts at humor and generally just gave him a pint-sized bitch-face for his efforts.

As soon as the boys finished their food, both turned to their dads, "Can we go play?" coming out of their faces simultaneously. Gabe grinned across the table at Sammy. They both got a nod and took off, scrambling from their seats and hurrying for the play area.

Dean leaned back in his chair and watched the boys kick off their shoes and head for one of the twisty slides. A few other kids approached the pair, welcomed by a grinning Gabriel, but for the most part they stuck together. He ate at a more sedate pace, making small talk with Castiel as he kept most of his attention on Sam.

And Gabriel. The kid seemed like a magnet for trouble when he tried climbing on the outside of the slide, clinging to the plastic like a little monkey and attempting to use it that way. Naturally, his son was yelling at Gabriel, his hands on his small hips and an annoyed expression on his face. Gabe shimmied back down, produced a small bag of Skittles from... somewhere and he managed to get Sam to quit bitching long enough to share them.

"How have your kid's teeth not rotted out of his head?" Dean muttered. He realized he hadn't seen Gabriel without some sort of candy in his face. He watched as one of the hover-mom's handed Gabriel a small lolly pop, patting his head and obviously making 'aren't you adorable!' mom-faces at the little blonde. Yeah, he was adorable.

Castiel sighed softly. "Regular brushing." Thankfully, Gabriel gave little fuss about brushing in the mornings and before bed. As long as he could use Bubble Gum flavored toothpaste and his motorized Stormtrooper toothbrush.

Dean laughed, amused by Castiel's literalness. He figured Castiel was kidding until he looked at him... Yeah, he was serious. It was a reasonable answer, so he didn't point out he was half-kidding.

"I'm surprised you let him eat that much sugar," he mused, sneaking another peek at Castiel. He wasn't judging, just surprised because Castiel didn't seem like that kinda parent.

"I don't," Castiel said with another soft sigh. "He has a knack for finding it."

His gaze was on the pretty brunette woman still cooing over his son and giving him another wrapped piece of candy. He'd warned Gabriel, numerous times, not to take candy from unknown people. It was only slightly less worrisome it was a woman in a public place this time, but he'd have to have another talk with his son. He saw, with some relief, that Gabriel stuck the candy into a pocket instead of eating right away. Hopefully, he could confiscate it before it was eaten.

"And he's especially skilled at wheeling it from unsuspecting women," he added dryly.

Dean snickered. He'd noticed the hot mom, too. "Handy trick."

Castiel merely hummed, not bothering to add any further comment.

* * *

: -:- :

* * *

By the third time they bumped into Castiel and Gabriel (or _Gabe_ , as the little blonde preferred-slash-demanded to be called) at the same restaurant, he asked for Castiel's phone number.

Dean felt himself flush as startled blue eyes blinked at him. Oh. _Shit_. He realized, too late, just how that sounded and waved his hands around, slightly alarmed but mostly embarrassed. "For, like, you know. Play dates. And stuff."

"Oh. Yes. Of course," Castiel said with a small smile. He hadn't been prepared for Dean to ask for his number, especially since he had asked so matter-of-factly. The blush only stained his cheeks (and highlighted a smattering of light freckles) when he apparently realized how his request sounded. Not that Castiel let himself think it was for any other purpose.

He handed his phone across the table to Dean, "Please enter your number."

Dean chuckled, still getting used to Castiel's slightly awkward way of speaking. He tapped his name and number in before scrolling through the phone menu for Castiel's number. He gave it back once he had the number programed into his phone.

"So," he said slowly, leaning back in his chair, "when's good for you?" He looked away for a moment, catching sight of Gabe rushing up for another turn on the slide. Sam was at his heels, his long hair flapping around as he tried to keep up. Sam had longer legs but Gabe was a fast little bugger.

He needed to get that kid a damned hair cut.

"I work from home, so anytime after nine AM is alright," Castiel said once Dean's attention was back on him. Dean nodded and they worked out a schedule that would work for both of them. Dean only worked part-time while Sam went to kindergarten, so working out a suitable time wasn't hard.

By the time the boys came back, sweaty and looking like they needed a nap and a bath, Dean had the sneaking suspicion he'd be calling Castiel within the day like some over-eager dork. It wasn't his fault Sam had taken to Gabe and they were quickly becoming inseparable. It was like his kid obtained a Gabe-shaped barnacle. He was happy about it, even if he was starting to feel... weird the more time he spent around Castiel.

He wiped Sam's face off with a dampened napkin, ignoring the cranky protests and held his wiggling face still with a hand on the back of his head. He made a face at the smeared napkin and tossed it on the tray piled with trash. "Well, Castiel, we're gonna go. See ya tomorrow?"

"We're attempting a home-cooked meal tomorrow," Castiel said, almost sounding disappointed. "Gabriel has requested baked macaroni and cheese. And marshmallow squares."

Dean just smiled, trying not to show his disappointment and nodded. "Okay, man. No big. Some other time, then."

"Dad!" Gabe shouted, standing on his chair and yanking on his dad's sleeve. "Can Sammy come over and help?" He ignored Sammy's muttered correction of 'Sam' and tried to give his dad the same puppy-eyed look Sammy had perfected. That kid could make anyone do anything with that look.

Castiel looked away from pleading hazel-gold eyes and shared a look with Dean, silently asking what his thoughts were and getting a shrug in answer. He figured that was Dean for 'yeah; not that I wanna seem eager, though'.

"I suppose so. Did you want to come over, Sam?" he asked the now half-asleep little boy. Sam's eyes snapped open and he looked mostly alert again.

"Okay, yeah. That should be fun, right dad?" Sam asked, looking up at his dad. He turned on his own puppy-eyes so he wouldn't get a 'no'. He pumped a fist with a hissed 'yes!' when he quickly got a nod. He barely even had to beg, it was so quick. "Where you ya live?" he asked Gabe.

Gabe sat up, proudly reciting his address. It had only taken him two days to memorize it. Of course, he wasn't supposed to just blurt it out to strangers. But Sammy, and his dad, didn't count as 'strangers'.

"Dad," Sam said, patting at Dean's back pocket for his phone. He fished it out before his dad could protest and unlocked the screen, tapping away on it as he found the right app. "I'm gonna put it in your GPS thingie." He squawked a protest when the phone was taken from him, but quieted down when his dad merely continued what he'd been doing. He knew his numbers and letters enough to put in an address.

Dean rolled his eyes and let loose a long suffering sigh. "Such bossy kids, man," he said to Castiel, finishing the address and saving it. "Okay, there. It's in, Sammy. Now say good-bye. You stink and we both need a nap," he said, helping Sam off of the chair.

He smothered a smile when Gabe hopped off his own chair and rushed over to crush Sam in a hug, patting his hair affectionately.

Sam grumbled, batting Gabe's hands away from his hair. Sometimes he forgot what a big, super-huge creep Gabe could be. He slid his hand in his dad's, knowing better than to complain about hand holding when they were in such a crowded place, and waved good-bye to Gabe and his dad. He climbed into his booster seat, pleased when he was allowed to buckle himself in.

* * *

: -:- :

* * *

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said when he opened the door and saw Dean and Sam on his porch. He shifted aside so Gabriel could get past him, arms out and headed right for Sam.

He watched his son squeeze the other boy until he squeaked and then drag Sam inside. He caught the soft sound of whispered plans as they passed him. He figured he'd ignore the badly whispered plans for liberating a few snacks later. He had no intention of leaving the kitchen and could easily thwart the scheming little boys.

Dean forced a smile, a little confused by his reaction to two simple words. Three syllables really shouldn't have him feeling like there was something trapped in his gut. It wasn't like it was the first time he'd been greeted that way, with a tiny smile and a friendly look warming blue eyes. Maybe he was just nervous being in someone's else's house.

"Hey, Cas." He shrugged when Castiel looked at him, raising a questioning eyebrow at him. How did he even do that? He'd tried doing it and he couldn't get just one eyebrow to twitch; both went up and he just looked confused. "Sorry?" he offered when he realized it was because of the nickname. He wasn't sure if it was inappropriate or not but Castiel was kind of a mouthful...

"It's fine, Dean," Cas murmured, not quite bothered by the shortening of his name. As far as nicknames went, it was much preferred to his brothers' preference of 'Cassie'.

"Good," Dean said, shoving his hands in his pockets and bouncing on the balls of his feet a little. "'Cause that how I got ya in my phone," he added. He laughed when Cas only rolled his eyes and headed into the kitchen.

There were ingredients laid out, all neatly placed in little bowls or on plates. Wow. He had no idea Cas was channeling Martha Stewart. "I feel like I'm on a cooking show," he muttered, looking around the kitchen.

"Yes, well." Castiel felt himself flush. He had indeed watched a cooking show to get the recipe and 'how to'. "I heard it was neater and easier this way," he said, indicating the separated ingredients.

Dean snorted. "I don't see how, man. That's... that's a lot of extra dishes." He snickered under his breath when Cas turned and actually glared at all the bowls, as if he hadn't figured that part out yet. "'S'cool. I'll help."

By the time they were finally getting something that looked edible into the oven, it was after 2 and Dean was starting to wish he'd snacked on some of the ingredients as they went. "How long?" he asked, bending over a little to glance at the recipe Cas had printed out.

"About a half hour," Castiel said absently, trying not to stare. He turned away quickly before Dean caught him and got busy stacking the dirty bowls. Dean was right; this way had produced an exorbitant amount of dishes to wash. He carefully dropped everything in the sink and leaned against the counter. There were quite a few questions he wanted to ask, but most seemed too personal for such a new acquaintance.

Dean pulled out one of the stools at the kitchen island and perched on it. "So, is it completely rude if I point out you can't cook worth a damn?"

"No," Castiel said, laughing a little. "I usually keep things simple and we haven't starved yet. I hadn't realized how complicated home-made macaroni and cheese could be," he murmured, mostly to himself. He looked up and grinned. "You weren't much help, either, you know."

Dean grinned back and shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm aware of my limitations and don't try makin' shit that doesn't come in a box. Or frozen." Though, he was pretty sure the macaroni and cheese they'd made would be better than anything out of a box, judging from the scent just now starting to come from the oven. He inhaled. "Smells alright, though."

"Yes," Castiel agreed, turning back towards the sink. He started running water into some of the bowls and pots, hoping a soak would get the worst of the gunk off. He tried not to wrinkle his nose as he poked at the Béchamel sauce coating the pot; it was starting to resemble school paste.

Both boys rushed into the kitchen, skidding to a stop in front of Dean. He glanced at them from the corner of his eye before going back to his task. He really didn't need to see Dean smiling at his son like that.

"Dad! We're starving," Sam whined, flopping dramatically into his dad's lap as he clutched at his grumbling belly.

Dean sucked his teeth and gently pushed Sam off of his lap the moment the brat looked up with that kicked puppy look. Shit, he hated that look; he'd probably steal ice cream from a nun if Sammy asked for it while he made that face at him. He felt a little bad, though, since it had taken a lot longer than expected to get lunch ready. He really couldn't blame the kid for whining.

"You can wait a few more minutes until it's ready. Lemme see your hands," he said, waiting until Sam held both hands up for inspection, palms up. They were filthy, streaked with what he hoped was red marker. Ugh, what the hell had those kids been doing?

Dean wrinkled his nose and pointed down a random hallway, hoping a bathroom was down there. "Go wash those paws." He nodded once when Sam did it without complaint, Gabe following behind him for a few steps until Sam asked where the bathroom was. Then Gabe was grabbing his arm and leading Sam out of sight.

Cas was staring at him and he cleared his throat. Small talk was needed... They should do that. Get to know each other. He figured he'd be seeing more of Cas since Sam and Gabe were getting to be such good friends.

"Uh, so what do you do?" he asked, feigning a cool he didn't feel as he leaned forward, elbows on the island surface as he clasped his hands together. He really should've asked that kinda thing sooner, but it never occurred to him to be curious about it until now.

"I'm an accountant."

Dean snickered before he could help himself. He shoulda figured that when the guy was at a playground in a button down shirt and pressed khakis. "Sorry."

"Quite alright," Castiel said lightly, smiling a little. He shrugged one shoulder, "I've always had a gift for numbers. It pays well and allows me to work from home so I'm not away from Gabriel."

Dean nodded; he could get behind that. He had a hell of a time when Sammy was a baby, since he hated the idea of sticking his kid with nannies or baby-sitters. He probably would've gone insane if he hadn't had anything in savings and his uncle Bobby helping out when he could.

"Well, that's cool," he finally said. Cas just made a humming sound and checked the oven. It smelled really good in there and he rubbed a hand over his stomach when it made a gurgling noise.

"What do you do?" Castiel asked, pulling the oven mitts off and tucking them under his arm as he crossed them. He didn't want to make assumptions, but he figured Dean did something with his hands... The few times they'd shaken, he'd noticed callouses.

Dean leaned back in his chair, sticking his legs out as he crossed them at the ankles. "Little of this, little of that," he said with a shrug. He chuckled when Cas' looked annoyed for a moment. "No, seriously. I'm not, like, in the mob or anything shady. I just I work where I can, when I can," he added so Cas didn't think he was being evasive. "Mainly, though, I uh, make furniture."

"From?" Castiel asked, intrigued.

Dean shrugged again, feeling self-conscious now. "Whatever, usually. I prefer wood or metal, though. I finally learned how to weld a few years ago..." he trailed off, realizing he was close to babbling.

Because he really could; as much as it embarrassed him to talk about it, he enjoyed making things. He didn't own his own welding equipment, though. He borrowed Bobby's, using it at his place, on the occasions he needed it. Something about those big tanks of gas anywhere near where his son was made him nervous. Even if he knew he'd take every precaution, shit happened.

"That sounds very rewarding," Castiel said sincerely. Dean merely shrugged again, looking uncomfortable again. He really wanted to ask Dean if he'd make him something, a nice coffee table or a built-in bookcase perhaps, but he didn't want to seem presumptuous. "Do you sell what you make?"

"Yeah," Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck. Most times, his stuff sold for ridiculous amounts and he usually didn't need to worry about rushing from job to job. Apparently, people went ape-shit for anything 'hand-crafted' these days. Bobby usually set his prices since he always felt like he was robbing people if he charged too much over what he spent for materials.

He was still sitting pretty from a dining set he sold to some hipster for the price of a small car. People were fucking insane but he really couldn't complain when it kept him and Sam in burgers and Legos.

The boys came rushing back in and when Cas took the macaroni and cheese from the oven, there were hoots and chairs being noisily dragged out. It was hot but really good and the casserole dish barely had anything left in it by the time both boys were moaning over their full bellies. Dean didn't blame them; he was ready to explode. It took some serious motivation to get up and start getting the dished cleared.

Dean carefully closed the dishwasher and bent over, studying the numerous buttons. Holy shit, there were a lot of options but nothing labeled simply enough to start the damn thing. What the hell. He blinked, jerking upright, when a hand came into his peripheral and started poking buttons. By the time there were three green lights lit up, the machine finally whooshed into action.

"Sorry."

He had tried to do the thing you do when someone has you over. They cook, you clean up. Well, at least he managed, like, 98% of it anyway.

"It's quite alright, Dean," Castiel said, gently waving off the apology he didn't quite understand why was being issued. He stood with a dishtowel in his hand, wringing it a little. Now that lunch was done, he had no idea what they were supposed to do with themselves. They'd eaten much later than usual, since they'd burned their first attempt and had to trash it.

Did he offer entertainment? Politely usher them out the door? Gabriel's bedtime wasn't for a few hours, so there wasn't a rush.

Dean resisted the urge to bounce on the balls of his feet, feeling a little unsure of himself now that the distraction of food was gone. Cas wasn't exactly a stranger, but it was kinda weird being in the guy's house.

"Movie?" Castiel asked, twisting the towel slightly.

Dean shrugged one shoulder but before he could actually say anything, Sam was slamming into his legs with a loud whoop.

"Yeah!" Sam yelled, looking up at his dad. "Can we?! Gabe's got _all_ of the Land Before Time movies!"

Dean rolled his eyes. He hated those damn movies. They were almost as bad as war movies, for crying out loud. Killing off cute animals and shit. It should be illegal to put that much depressing shit in cartoons... And there were over a dozen of them now. But Sam adored them. It was probably the whole 'kids love dinosaurs' thing. He nodded before the puppy-eyes could be unleashed, practically seeing the count-down in his kids' head.

"Popcorn?" Castiel asked and got a nod.

He got the popcorn ready, pleased he remembered to pick some up, and aimed a small indulgent smile at a bouncing Sam, chuckling softly as the little boy chanted 'Duck-key! Duck-key!' as he hopped around in circles with Gabriel.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean found himself playing with his phone, staring at this contacts list, often. He'd scroll through, hover over Cas' name for a moment and then lock the damn screen before pushing it out of reach.

He was staring at his phone, again. It would probably be weird to just call the guy for no apparent reason... But a text would be OK. Probably. It wasn't like they hadn't texted before, even if it was only to arrange a time and place hook their kids up. He nearly called Sam to ask if he wanted to see Gabe today, but he already knew what the answer would be.

He unlocked the screen, stared at it for a moment while he found his balls and proceeded to tap out a text to Cas, feeling like some jittery adolescent for some reason. It wasn't like he hadn't texted the guy before...

**u free later?**

Dean winced a little but he'd already sent it, even if it did sound lame. Maybe he should've at least put the effort in proper spelling... He stared at his phone, willing Cas to respond. He jumped, making a high pitched shrieking sound he'd never admit to making as he nearly dropped his phone when it vibrated and made a chirping sound not even a minute later. That was quick; it had to be a good sign, so he decided to be an adult and check the response.

_**Yes. Gabriel has expressed an interest in seeing Sam today.** _

Dean laughed; he couldn't help it. Even in a text, Cas was just so... _Cas_.

**awesome. u wanna meet somewhere or...?**

_**That would be acceptable. Did you want to meet for lunch? Or we could just meet later at the park?** _

Dean's finger tapped absently on the side of his phone as he sat thinking. Lunch was good. **meet at our usual place? :)** He groaned softly, feeling like a complete dork. And a bit of a creeper... Stupid smiley face. He wasn't 12, for fuck's sake.

_**Yes - Usual time. :)** _

Huh. He didn't think Cas knew what an emoticon was but he felt better and he was grinning like a dork for some reason. He tucked his phone away and hollered for Sam.

He smothered his grin when his son came stomping out of his room with an annoyed huff, his thumb stuck in the middle of his favorite Curious George book. He nearly rolled his eyes; his nerd of a kid was reading. He was proud, of course, but sometimes he wished Sam would watch cartoons a little more often or something.

"Wanna go have have lunch with Gabe and Cas?" Dean asked, grin sliding back onto his face when Sam's mini-bitch face immediately transformed into an answering grin as he whooped and ran back into his room. He figured that was a 'yes' and followed, curious to see why Sammy didn't immediate run for his shoes.

He had to smother the urge to laugh when he caught his son carefully putting his book away and grabbing his container of action figures. There was a dull _clink_ as the figures shifted in the old coffee can. He smothered the urge to give a dopey smile as he caught sight of the strip of duct tape with 'Sam' scrawled across it in his kid's messy handwriting.

Sam held the coffee can up. "Can I take my guys?" Gabe always insisted he got to play with Captain America, but it was cool 'cause then _he_  got Hulk. Hulk smash Captain America often. And all the other guys. Hulk smashing was the best part sometimes.

"Yeah, sure. Just keep track of 'em, OK? I don't want another Thor incident."

Sam groaned dramatically and rolled his eyes, tucking his coffee can under his arm. It wasn't his fault he forgot Thor and made his dad go back and get him. "Okay," he said instead of arguing. "'sides, Thor always stays behind to guard the clubhouse," he added as he looked for his shoes. He'd lost the hammer awhile ago, so Thor wasn't as fun to play with. Not with Captain America and Hulk ready and waiting.

"Yeah, sure, 'course," Dean agreed absently, getting down on his knees and fishing a pair of beat-up Converse out from under Sam's bed. He tossed them, one at a time, at Sam. He stuck a thumb up when the kid caught them, carefully set down his coffee can and popped a squat right there to wiggle his feet into them.

* * *

: -:- :

* * *

**sam's bugging me.**

_**I am experiencing a similar issue with Gabriel.** _

Dean chuckled, stupidly pleased that he didn't have to explain what he meant; Cas just _got it_. He could easily imagine Cas' sitting there, blue eyes squinted slightly as he huffed quietly in annoyance at his kid being demanding. Gabe was probably bouncing around on a sugar high, chanting 'Sam-mee' over and over. Again. He'd seen the kid do it and it was actually pretty funny.

For about 8 seconds...

**park?**

**_No, thank you. I cannot handle more than two active children at the moment. Movies?_ **

Dean was quick to check what movies were playing before he texted back. **what did u wanna see? there's that meatball movie...**

**_Anthropomorphic food?_ **

Dean laughed outright. God, Cas was weird.

He wasn't sure if he should admit he enjoyed kid movies almost as much as adult movies; Cas already thought he had questionable taste in movies. Yeah, they were cartoons but whoever made them knew there were parents stuck watching them with their kids' and added some funny stuff in there so it wasn't so horrible.

**yeah. xD can't go wrong with talking celery, man.**

**_I suppose not._ **

Dean grinned at his phone and hollered for Sam. The sound of running feet had him looking up from his phone. "Movies?"

"Yeah!" Sam rushed over and took the phone from his dad's hand. Tapping the app with the movie ticket picture. "What're we gonna see?"

Dean snatched his phone back and tucked it into his pocket. "That meatball one." Sam's face scrunched up for a moment, thinking it over, before he nodded his acceptance. Dean nearly laughed and thanked Sam for not being a little brat about it. "Awesome. Shoes."

"Are we goin' with Gabe and Mister Cas?" Sam asked, shoving his feet into his shoes, wiggling them a little because he didn't untie them properly. He looked over his shoulder and saw his dad nodding. "Awesome!" Gabe's dad always got him Twizzlers and he knew Gabe would share. If he made the right faces, he even got more than two.

* * *

: -:- :

* * *

**did you know that peanut butter does not get gum out of hair?**

Dean licked a smudge of peanut butter off the side of his thumb. He'd heard that it _would_ work and he was annoyed that it didn't do such a good job like he'd been expecting. He didn't even know where Sammy got the gum from (but he was thinking it began with a 'G' and ended with 'abe') and he figured it was one of those instant karma kinda deals that his kid got the stuff stuck in his hair.

Apparently, learning how to blow bubbles was more difficult than Sam had thought it would be.

_**Yes - I had an unfortunate experience with that when I was 10. My mother tried peanut butter with little success. The attempt with mayonnaise was not a pleasant experience either, FYI.** _

Dean laughed, nodding at the phone like Cas could see him. He had actually been considering using mayo, another weird thing he'd heard about—somewhere. He'd needed a breather from a scowling Sam, his kid's face all scrunched up like he was preparing to throw a bitch of a tantrum.

He probably should've used Google, but he wound up texting Cas instead. He congratulated himself on his genius; he was already calm and no longer feeling the urge to strangle his kid. Or himself. Google couldn't do _that_.

**what does work?**

There was a long pause and Dean started to wonder if maybe Cas didn't have an answer and didn't want to admit it. Or maybe _he_ was checking Google, like he probably really should've, and was looking for a better solution than glopping food in his kid's hair. Wasn't ice supposed to work?

Once he got the message, though, he understood the hesitation.

**_Cutting the gum out._ **

Dean sighed and flopped back against the sofa. He was afraid of that. He felt a little better, oddly enough, when he could practically feel the sympathetic expression Cas was no doubt giving his phone in lieu of looking at him. He rubbed a hand over his face and groaned softly, not really paying attention to his response.

**shit.**

_**Yes... :)** _

Dean sighed and went to find the scissors. The sooner he got started, the sooner he could make good on a bribe with Chuck E. Cheese or something if Sam didn't have a complete meltdown. He was normally a good kid, but some issues were touchy and Sammy got his temper from him, so... Yeah, he was expecting _some_ thing apocalyptic.

He peeked around the wall into the kitchen and actually sighed with relief to find Sam still sitting on the stool he'd placed him on with a firm 'stay' when he went to text Cas. He held the scissors behind his back as he walked back into the kitchen, but he wasn't fooling his kid. Sam's hazel eyes were narrowed and aimed right at his middle, as if he could see through Dean if he tried hard enough.

"We gotta cut it, don't we?" Sam asked, shoulders slumping. He hated haircuts. He always got all itchy and he hated it.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, buddy. Sorry," he said, slowly bringing the scissors out into Sam's eye line. OK; maybe a bribe wasn't gonna be needed. Sam was being surprisingly cooperative and mature. Well, as cooperative and mature as a pouting five-year-old could realistically be. He nearly narrowed his eyes with suspicion.

"Okay." Sam sighed. He considered running off but his dad would only catch him and cut his hair anyway. Probably going too fast just to get it over and done with and making it too short. Again. Or making good on his freaked-out hollering about cutting off an ear if he squirmed too much.

He grumbled a little anyway, 'cause this was all Gabe's fault and his stupid 'let's blow bubbles!' idea. He'd been saving his piece for later and tried it on his own when the curiosity got too bad. It had gone pretty good until he tried to blow... and then a bright pink wad of half-chewed gum had somehow ended up in his hair. Right above his ear. He'd tried to get it out himself but it only made it worse and he'd finally had to call his dad.

Dean nodded once and draped a towel over Sam's shoulders. "As soon as we're done, you can get right into the tub. Then you won't be King Itchy, 'K?"

Sam merely nodded gloomily and scrunched his eyes closed; he couldn't bear to see what happened next.

* * *

: -:- :

* * *

**turn on channel 62.**

Dean settled into his spot on the sofa and tossed his phone onto the cushion next to him. He'd been excited to find a Star Wars marathon on. He actually would've preferred to go watch it at Cas' house but it was after 9 and the boys were both in bed. (And the idea of dragging a half-asleep Sam over there was just not even worth contemplating.) So... it woulda been a little weird. And asking Cas (and Gabe) over had the same problems.

He grabbed his phone when it dinged, expecting a 'why' and grinned when he saw the message.

_**Is there a reason you requested I watch this program?** _

**cause it's awesome. now u can't say u never seen Return of the Jedi.**

_**True. However, shouldn't I watch the movies in the appropriate order?** _

Dean paused, his thumbs hovering over the touch screen. Cas had a good point; the movies made more sense in order. Mostly. If you didn't count the ones they made after the fact (which he didn't) and started with _A New Hope_ like a normal person. Starting out at the end kinda ruined half of the 'holy shit!' moments. He had all the movies on DVD. Even the re-edited ones he bought purely on impulse so he'd have a completed set.

**good point. u should come over and watch them. i got em all.**

_**Alright. Tomorrow is Friday - would a sleep-over be acceptable?** _

Dean grinned and nearly punched the air. He had no idea where Cas would sleep, because his couch wasn't sleep-comfy... but he'd figure that part out later. Gabe would be fine bunking with Sam; even if he was 99% sure they would spend half the night giggling and playing.

**yeah. sure.**

There was a long enough pause, he was expecting a 'nevermind' and a long Cas-ly worded excuse... **  
**

_**Gabriel hasn't spent the night without me before. Are you sure it won't be a problem?** _

Dean sagged. Oh. Right. The _kids_ would have a sleep-over; he and Cas would probably just stay up late but Cas wouldn't crash on his couch or anything. He nearly face-palmed. He shook the crazy thoughts away, and tried not to see Cas' boo-boo face at the thought of leaving his son somewhere without him. He felt kinda proud Cas was considering the idea.

**nah, i can handle Gabe. :)**

_**I have little doubt... Is 6 alright? I can bring a pizza.** _

Dean knew a bribe when he saw one and he was totally cool with it. He didn't even need it, really. Gabe hadn't given him any real issues with listening yet, so he was pretty sure he _could_ handle the little guy. Plus, pizza meant no one had to attempt cooking and he didn't have to worry about picky little boys since both inhaled pizza like they hadn't eaten in days.

**awesome. pepperoni. see u tomorrow.**

Dean was antsy all of the next day. It was the first time Cas (and Gabe—can't forget the kid) was coming over and he felt restless. He wasn't a messy person, but flat surfaces had a habit of acquiring... stuff and he wasn't exactly religious with the dusting and vacuuming. He almost wished he'd had more time to stuff things under the sofa or in closets... He eyed his couch, wondering if he should put a throw over it or something when the doorbell went off.

He made himself calm down; it was only Cas. He wasn't a judgey kinda guy. He nearly tripped over Sam, his son streaking past him to beat him to the door. Sam had been bouncing around and jabbering on like a caffeinated Chihuahua since he'd told him Gabe was coming over for a mini-movie marathon and a sleep-over.

"Check the window first!" Dean hollered. He really didn't want Sammy in the habit of just opening doors. Axe murders, werewolves and kid touchers didn't usually ring the doorbell, but still... Better safe than sorry and all that.

He smiled when Sam showed Gabe and Cas in, his kid being adorable and acting like a host. Until Gabe glomped onto him with an excited shriek. They started bouncing and babbling something in kid-speak before running off in the direction of Sam's room. He looked up and had to swallow a few times when he realized Cas was staring at him, an eyebrow raised and a a small smile on his face.

"Hey."

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said, moving further into the room. He looked around, taking in the cozy home and completely missing the way Dean's eyes fluttered closed briefly. "You've a very nice home."

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck, willing his pulse to calm the fuck down. He was pretty sure asking Cas to stop saying 'Hello, Dean' like that would be rude. Plus, he didn't _really_ want him to stop; he just needed to get ahold of himself and ignore the whole thing because it was confusing as fuck. He took a minute to regain his brain before he blurted something embarrassing like 'nice sex voice' or something equally inappropriate.

"Thanks," he said and cleared his throat. He finally noticed there were two pizzas in Cas' hands and he made his feet move. "C'mon, you can put those down in the kitchen."

"Thank you." Castiel followed after Dean, focusing intently on the back of the other's man's head so his gaze didn't wander downwards. Dean's t-shirt was a little on the tight side. And well-worn—the material thin and soft-looking. It was hard not to notice the man had a nice back; the thin fabric clinging nicely to muscles and over those broad shoulders.

He nearly bumped into the other man when Dean suddenly stopped. Well, maybe not suddenly; he'd been distracted, despite his best efforts, and hadn't noticed they'd made it to the kitchen.

"You guys hungry now? 'Cause we can just stick these in the oven until we're ready to eat," Dean said, grabbing the pizzas from Cas. He was probably being really stupid, but he made sure their hands didn't touch as he did. His stupid pulse was still settling down from that damn smile and that voice and he really didn't need to embarrass himself with accidental touching with Cas so close.

Castiel inclined his head. "Now is preferable. It's still hot."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay," Dean mumbled. Why did Cas have to say words like 'now' and 'hot'?

"Sammy! Gabe! Pizza!" He grabbed plates, shaking his head with a small smile when both boys hooted excitedly and he heard them running towards the kitchen. He had to work on Sam's manners... He grabbed plates and there was more hoots when he declared they'd be eating in front of the TV.

It was almost 1 in the morning when they'd finished the movies and Dean shut the DVD player off. As much as he didn't want the night to end, it _was_ late and Cas still had to head home. He didn't look particularly tired, but that was probably just a new-nerd high from watching awesome movies.

He'd been expecting questions throughout the movie but Cas had only sat there, watching intently and actually waiting until the end for any questions he might've had that the movie didn't already answer.

He even heard Cas chuckle a few times, but he'd been convinced Cas hadn't liked the first movie—until he'd turned to Dean and asked numerous questions about the plot as soon as the credits rolled. He almost felt bad when Cas squinted in annoyance when he answered with a grin and taped the DVD case for the next movie.

"Well?" Dean asked, turning the TV off and looking towards Cas as he slid his leg under himself to get comfortable.

Cas turned as well. "I enjoyed the movies, Dean."

"Awesome," Dean said, grinning. "See? I don't wanna say I toldja so... But— I toldja so."

Cas nodded, smiling a little as he gathered himself and stood. It was extremely late and he didn't wish to over-stay his welcome. He knew the boys would be up early.

Dean realized Cas was getting ready to leave and he fought the urge to pout. He was not Sammy, for fuck's sake. And it was late, so he shouldn't do anything stupid like beg Cas to sleep on his lumpy sofa. He stood there, suddenly feeling awkward and unsure what he should do now. Should he shake Cas' hand? Hug it out? What was the protocol for this sorta thing?

He started to collect the cups and popcorn bowls scattered on the coffee table, mostly just for something to keep his hands busy. The boys had been put to bed later than usual, but still early enough he was left alone with Cas. He didn't have the heart to make them miss the last half of _Return of the Jedi_ (even if it was after 10 when they started it); not when Gabe went ape-shit over the Ewoks. Both boys had ended up passed out on the couch, half-way through the movie, though. He'd paused the movie to put them into bed, since they were hogging most of the cushions; both boys spread out to impossibly large dimensions when asleep.

"Thank you for the movies and hospitality, Dean," Castiel said, watching as Dean cleared up for a moment before turning towards the front door. He itched to help or smack the dishes from Dean's hands and go back to the sofa. Heading to the door seemed the wisest choice.

Dean followed after Cas, the door was off the kitchen anyway, and realized he was staring at Cas' ass. It wasn't exactly the first time he'd found himself checking a guy out, but... This was Cas. He quickly looked away when he realized Cas was turning towards him. His brows wrinkle a little when he noticed a strange, half-smile sorta expression on Cas' face.

He thought he'd been caught looking but Cas just nodded jerkily and said "Good night, Dean."

"Night, Cas." Dean gave a half-wave sorta motion with his fingers and closed the door behind Cas, trying not to be completely bummed out Cas was gone. It was a little strange, but there it was. He rolled his eyes at himself—he'd see Cas tomorrow when he came to pick up Gabe—and headed to bed.

Dean jerked awake to the sounds of hushed giggles, muted thumps and something that sounded like a chair being dragged across the kitchen floor.

He squinted his eyes a little at the bright numbers on his bedside clock as he checked the time and then groaned. 6:55. It was way too early—on a damn Saturday—for this shit.

He cursed the fact he was a light sleeper. It had come in handy when Sam was old enough to climb out of his crib on his own and Dean was up and out of bed at the smallest sounds; making sure his kid wasn't guzzling bleach or sticking forks in the toaster.

Now, though, he'd wished he could just roll over and go back to sleep and let whatever shenanigans the boys were up to just continue on. Sammy was old enough not to burn the house down, right? However, Gabe was a whole new variable and he really didn't want to have to call Cas and tell the guy he let his son cut off his fingers or something.

Dean rolled out of bed with a grumble, struggled into the closest pair of sleep pants and left the comfort of his room to investigate. He paused by Sam's door; it was closed and the mad-scientist like giggles had stopped. He shrugged and went to the kitchen, intent on having some coffee before he discovered what kid-induced horrors were awaiting him.

He was just pulling out the package of coffee filters when there was a knock on the front door. Who the hell...? He cautiously went towards the front door, hoping it wasn't a cop with a pair of sheepish five-year-olds. It wouldn't be the first time Sam had managed to get outside on his own (and he still felt like Worst Dad of Ever for that one).

It wasn't. It was Cas. With coffee.

Dean stepped aside and let Cas in, inhaling deeply as the other man passed. The combined scent of Cas and coffee was good... Really good and was almost enough to perk him up. He took the to-go cup Cas held out and inhaled again, groaning appreciatively as the aroma hit him.

He took a careful sip, almost crying with gratitude that the temperature was just perfect to drink right away without melting his face off and he took a long sip, nearly draining half the cup before he came up for air.

"Cas, I could kiss you," he moaned, his eyes closing as he took another long sip.

It took a full 3 seconds for his words to register his slowly awakening brain and he felt his cheeks heat up. He wanted to laugh it off but when he looked up, Cas was staring at him.

Like, hard core _staring_ at him. Intense staring that made places tingle and go warm. He nervously licked his lips and nearly groaned again when he noticed those damned blue eyes flick downwards to watch. It was only for a moment and then they were back staring at each other, Dean barely registering anything but that intense blue-eyed look.

The moment, which felt like forever and 2 seconds at the same time, was broken when Gabe and Sam burst into the kitchen, loudly asking for pancakes. It was Saturday, after all. Dean didn't know whether to be grateful or cry at the interruption. And that was... that was confusing.

Castiel cleared his throat and nodded towards the coffee that had been momentarily forgotten. Dean's put out expression as he glared at the boys was kind of flattering and he hoped his face wasn't bright pink with pleasure. It had been a very interesting few minutes. Mostly because he had an idea of what a pleased Dean sounded like (even if the sex noises had been over coffee). And he was adorably rumpled and grumpy. Oddly arousing.

"I apologize for coming so early. Gabriel is an early riser and I was afraid of the worst." He offered a small, apologetic smile and watched as Dean swallowed with some effort and nod, offering a half-smile in return.

He had figured a strong coffee would be the best way to offer his thanks and apology for the over-night visit and dealing with his son. Gabriel thrived on mischief and he tended to get started way too early in the day.

"It's cool. Thanks for the coffee, man," Dean said, lifting the cup and then draining the remaining coffee from it. He slowly lowered it, peeking at Cas over the plastic lid. "You, uh, wanna stay for pancakes?"

Castiel smiled. "I'd enjoy that very much. Thank you, Dean."

Dean grinned back and got busy making pancakes. He even let Sam (and Gabe, when he demanded a turn) help flip a few.

* * *

: -:- :

* * *

**omg**

**_Dean?_ **

Dean groaned; he hadn't meant to send that text but talking to Cas had become such a habit by now. Random stuff, too, now; not just to make plans with the boys. Cas was his go-to guy these days and he was usually pretty damn excited about that fact.

Now, though, he felt kinda dumb for texting Cas outta the blue... He usually did his whiny-bitch routine to Jo. Mostly because she didn't let him indulge in his pity party for longer than it took to give him reassuring pat on the back (that could turn into a whack upside the head if he continued too long) and enough beers to make him snort when he laughed.

He could see Cas staring at his message, a confused frown on his face. He sent it and _he_ didn't exactly know what the hell it meant. It was probably just an edited version of his true feelings, a succinct 'fuck this shit', since he didn't think Cas appreciated vulgar language. Well, he hadn't heard the guy curse yet, but he didn't go around telling people to watch their language, either.

**nothing. sorry.**

**_If you're sure...?_ **

Dean sighed softly. For as long as he'd known Cas and how often they randomly texted each other now, they didn't really talk about personal stuff. He had no idea what the deal was with Gabe's mom and Cas never offered the information. To be fair, he hadn't bothered going into his issues, either. He would, he wasn't trying to hide anything, but it was just less stressful that way.

His fingers drummed a nervous cadence on his thigh as he considered what to say.

**just stressed. sorry.**

_**Anything I can help with?** _

Dean muffled another groan with the back of his hand. He should have expected that... Oddly enough, Cas being all understanding and nice wasn't helping right now. He wanted to angst and moan, honestly. Cas making his understanding face (even if he couldn't see it) would make him want to _talk_. About stuff. And he hated doing that.

**not really. just having one of those single dad blues kinda days.**

_**Oh.** _

Dean stared at the two letters, confused. _Oh_? That was all Cas had to say about it? He huffed out a breath, rubbing a hand over his face. Great; now he was annoyed Cas _wasn't_ doing his understanding-face-and-talk-to-me thing. He needed help. He tapped his fingers on his leg and thought. Would Cas wanna do something without the boys around? It was early enough...

**i think i need an adult night out. u wouldn't happen to have a baby-sitter?**

_**I do. Did you want to make use of her services?** _

**no. i was hoping u could - then hang out with me?**

Dean forced himself to stop chewing his lip when he realized he was doing it. It wasn't like he was asking for a date or anything... Just two dudes hanging out without kids around. Dads were allowed to hang out and have a beer together. He still felt a little like a twelve-year-old for saying 'hang out', though.

Ugh. He needed a damn beer...

**_I could arrange that. When?_ **

Dean was really tempted to text-shout 'NOW!', but he managed to squash the urge with a deep breath and responded a bit more rationally.

**how long do u need?**

_**I can call Becky and if she's available, she can be here in a few minutes.** _

**cool - let me know what Becky says?**

**_Of course. :)_ **

Dean waited, his foot tapping impatiently. He'd called Bobby and the older man had grumbled for a minute but eventually agreed to watch Sam for the night. It wasn't like the two didn't get along, reading and being quiet and shit for hours on end. It was kinda cute, though. He figured Bobby would be there in about 15 minutes. It had been 5 minutes already...

He knew it would take Cas longer than that to get everything situated but he was suddenly freaking out that Cas would say change his mind or say Becky couldn't make it... and he'd probably have to smack his head into the nearest hard, flat surface. Repeatedly.

**_Shall I meet you at your house?_ **

Dean considered the options. He had every intention of actually enjoying a few drinks, so he shouldn't be driving. Bobby would kick his ass if he even attempted it; the man had fixed and junked too many cars from some drunk asshole wrapping themselves around a pole or something. He also knew calling Bobby after 11 to pick his drunk ass up wouldn't happen; especially since the older man was watching his kid.

**u feel like being the DD?**

_**DD?** _

**designated driver.**

_**Oh. Yes. I'd be pleased to.** _

Dean almost felt like grinning like an idiot.

As it turned out, talking to Cas was easy no matter how Dean did it. Texting or face-to-face. Well, as face-to-face as they could be sitting next to each other at a bar. He'd decided to show Cas the Roadhouse, it was a little out of the way but it was one of his favorite places. It helped that he knew everyone that worked there and it was just the right mix of seedy and respectable.

Currently, he was staring down the neck of his beer bottle, frowning and wondering when if it would be a good idea to tell Cas his life story. He loathed touchy-feely, chick moments and he was about to be knee-deep in one. Cas didn't appear to be bothered with his broody silence, though. When Dean did talk, his face made all the appropriate expressions that kept Dean talking instead of drinking until he was cross-eyed and slithering to the floor in a drunken heap.

"I just—" Dean huffed, picking at the damp, fraying beer label with his thumb nail.

Castiel slowly placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. He wasn't shrugged off, so he squeezed gently. "You don't have to tell me anything."

"I know. But, it's like— Why not? We're friends right?" Dean asked, turning to look at Cas. Sam and Gabe were thick as thieves and he didn't see that ending any time soon (even if Gabe permanently lost Captain America's shield), so he might as well get to know Cas better. He could ignore the stupid crush thing he seemed to be working on and just stick with being friends. He really didn't have enough of those.

Castiel nodded, smiling and feeling himself warm. "Yes, Dean. I'd like to think so."

"Good, 'cause _I_ think so." Dean nodded decisively and then groaned. Now wasn't the time for heart-felt conversations and Dr. Phil moments. Or nodding, he realized when he felt his head swim. But he was glad they'd settled that. "Good," he said again, sipping his beer with new-found feeling of contentment.

He wanted to ask Cas about Gabe's mom, but then he'd probably have to talk about Sammy's... and he wasn't quite ready for that.

Instead, they talked about random things. He found out Cas was a freak for burgers (which he hoped he'd remember later, because that was one of the few things he could actually cook and not ruin). He had seven— _seven!_ —siblings. He didn't like cats. And he always had to re-do his tie because he put them on backwards or started them at the wrong spot and got a super short end.

Dean talked about Sammy. How much he enjoyed working on cars. And his mostly non-existent family; instead, he had friends. And Sam. That was it. He'd expected Cas to give him that pity look most people did, especially since he had such a huge family, but he didn't; Cas just did that shoulder squeeze thing again and Dean was so tempted to crawl into his lap and start rubbing on him like a big cat.

Except—Cas didn't like cats. And it struck him as a wildly inappropriate (and slightly weird) impulse. So he stayed on his own stool and babbled some more, talking about random things. He was talking about TV shows or something and he realized Cas was speaking, so he turned to give the other man his attention.

"I haven't seen this Doctor Sexy," Castiel murmured, wondering if Dean even realized he was sounding like a fangirl with a crush as he described his favorite show. He decided against mentioning it aloud when Dean sucked his teeth and then made a horrified face at his revelation. "I don't watch much television, Dean."

Dean tried not to shudder; was it normal to get all hot and bothered just from someone saying your name? Jesus. He was pretty sure _anyone_ would in this situation, though.

"I know, but you should totally watch it. And the Golden Girls." Cas snorted and he glared playfully. "What? It's a good show. Sophia is a piss, man. Reminds me of Bobby. Just shorter... and grayer. And older. And a girl."

"I see," Castiel said, smiling a little. He hadn't really expected Dean to be so... chatty. He'd learned more about the man in the past two hours than he had in nearly a month of knowing him. It was... interesting. He tried not to ask too many personal questions, even if it was very tempting to ask because he knew Dean would probably blurt anything out. He really didn't want to abuse the other man's vulnerable state and have Dean angry at him later for taking advantage.

Dean slowly got to his feet. He felt better and it was getting late. "Well, this was awesome. Thanks, Cas," he said, turning towards the other man.

He tripped over the stool leg and fell against Cas, stomach swooping with the sudden shift in gravity. He blinked when he realized he was plastered against Cas' chest instead of on the floor. His stomach swooped for an entirely different reason when he realized there were strong, sturdy arms around him and he struggled between the urges of standing upright or just staying there.

"Oops. Thanks again, Cas," he chuckled weakly, finally getting his feet to cooperate and worked on getting himself upright.

"You're welcome, Dean," Castiel said, slowly letting the other man go so he could regain his feet and not trip again. Dean slowly righted himself and blinked at him, his green eyes slightly dazed but bright. His fingers twitched and he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah," Dean rasped and had to clear his throat. "Yeah, I guess I'm ready." Dean clapped Cas on the shoulder. "You're awesome, Cas. Thanks for listening to me bitch," he said, giving Cas a lop-sided smile. Cas was the awesomest.

Castiel chuckled softly and gently turned Dean around, aiming him towards the door. He paused to grab Dean's leather jacket from the stool. "You're welcome, Dean." He saw Dean shiver and handed the jacket back, watching as the other man struggled limp limbs into the sleeves. "I'm always available."

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered under his breath, trying to scrunch his eyes tightly against the mental images assaulting him. First, Cas has to go saying his name all sexy-like— _twice!_ — and then he had to say he was available. _Always available_. He focused on zipping his jacket so he wouldn't shiver again like some swooning idiot.

He wasn't watching where he was going and he was suddenly being steered by a hand on his upper arm. He leaned into Cas a little, enjoying the support. He let Cas guide him outside and to the car, flopping into the passenger seat once the door was opened. He leaned his head back and tried to ignore Cas' hands all up on him as the other man buckled him in.

He must've fallen asleep because he jerked awake with a start when Cas gently nudged him, quietly point out that he was home. He mumbled another 'thank you' and clamored out of the car, finally making into his front door.

He peeked out the window, feeling giddy and silly when he realized Cas hadn't driven off until he'd shut and re-locked his front door. He rolled his eyes at himself, groaned when it made him dizzy, and wandered off to bed.

* * *

: -:- :

* * *

**_Have you seen Thor and/or the Avengers?_ **

Dean grinned at his phone and considered how to answer. If he admitted he had (both of them; several times), Cas would probably try to find something else to watch. If he said he hadn't, he'd give himself away... He still laughed like an idiot before the funny parts, him and Sam watching and waiting for the good parts. He didn't think Sam would ever get tired of seeing Hulk tossing Loki around.

The less he said about the Mighty Biceps of Thor the better, most likely.

**yeah. they're both really good. worth watching again.**

**_Again?_ **

Dean snickered, picturing Cas' slightly widened eyes and near-panicked expression. Cas was probably hoping he'd found something Dean hadn't seen.

**yeah. I got 'em, so don't sweat it. u'll love 'em.**

_**Would you be alright with bringing the movies over here? Gabriel has requested Sam's company this time.** _

Dean worried at the inside of his bottom lip. There really weren't many people he'd trust to look over Sam. Cas was definitely one of them, though. He'd seen Cas look after Sam often enough, wherever they went, he knew it would be fine. Sam behaved himself around Cas and even listened to him without being a brat.

(It took Bobby ages to get Sam to take him seriously, oddly enough. Apparently, his kid was able to see through his gruff exterior into his gooey center. Much to Bobby's chagrin.)

**yeah, we can do that. normal time?**

_**Yes. :) Gabriel has requested Chinese - Is that alright for you and Sam?** _

Dean chuckled and almost kissed his phone like a sap.

**chinese is awesome. sam likes anything with noodles and i'll share whatever you get. i ain't picky.**

Apparently, the conversation was done because Cas didn't respond back (and he'd waited, for a few minutes, staring at his phone to make sure); he was still getting used to that. Most people sent a stupid emoticon or something. Cas just ended the texting and went about his business.

He hollered for Sam, getting the usual excited response. He decided to supervise once he heard a yelled 'I gotta pack!' and he watched as his son packed a bag for his over-night stay. He smothered a laugh when Sam's action figures went in, along with his Panda shaped pillow and two sets of underwear.

"Gonna need clothes, Sammy," Dean said, when Sam went to zipper his bag up. He went to Sam's dresser and tossed Sam a pair of pj's, a rolled up pair of socks and some jeans. The bag barely closed but he knew asking the kid to leave something behind wouldn't work so well. Sam would, no doubt, toss the clothes in favor of his action figures and his Panda pillow. **  
**

They were knocking on Cas' door 10 minutes later. As usual, Gabe streaked into view and grabbed Sam. His kid was used to it by now and went willingly when he was pulled towards Gabe's room. The bedroom door closed on excited shrieks about Hulk smashing and Captain America kicking some alien butt. Or something...

He had stopped listening when he noticed Cas was in casual clothes. He tried to remember ever seeing Cas in jeans and he couldn't.

"Is that why we're doin' Thor and The Avengers?" Dean asked, hooking a thumb in the general direction the boys disappeared in.

"Yes," Castiel said with a nod. "Gabriel has become quite enamored of the whole thing," he said, waving his hands around to vaguely encompass all of Gabe's recent interests. He'd had a general understanding of the movies because Sam had let Gabe borrow some of his books and action figures.

Dean chuckled, setting Sam's bag down by the sofa. "I should probably apologize, then. Sammy's turning into a comic-book nerd and I guess he got Gabe onto it." He bent over and unzipped the front pocket on Sam's bag, trying to work the DVDs out. "I mean, there are worse comics, and movies, so I guess I can't complain too much." He huffed and lowered into a squat, wiggling the DVDs out of the tight spot.

Castiel's attention was on Dean's bent over backside, staring at the slight swaying motion. He looked away when Dean squatted down and he caught sight of strip of skin and the peak of elastic. He made a sound, probably in agreement when he realized Dean was no longer speaking and probably waiting for an answer. He hadn't really been listening.

He looked back when Dean stood, holding up two DVD cases with a triumphant grin. "Will we have time for both movies?"

"Yeah," Dean shrugged. "I mean, why not—We got time, right? I dunno if the boys'll make it through both, but I know they'll try."

Castiel nodded and went back into the kitchen. Movie nights meant dinner in front of the TV. He wasn't exactly comfortable with the practice but the boys had such fun and Dean always seemed to smile more, as if he knew they were doing something he was uncomfortable with and appreciated the effort. Dean was quite intuitive and sensitive to others, something he tried to hide but it was obvious nonetheless.

Dean sniffed at the larger container cautiously while Cas handed the boys forks. There really wasn't much he didn't like, but he didn't know exactly what was in the container. "What's this?" he asked, sniffing again.

"I'm not entirely sure," Castiel admitted. Dean turned to give him a look and he felt himself flush. He'd had the urge to try something random and new, spurred on by Dean's easy-going attitude towards food in general. He'd really only seen the man get excited by greasy junk food and pie. "I believe it's the chef's special?"

Dean hummed and sniffed again. There was probably shrimp or something else seafood-y in there, which was cool. "Okay," he shrugged and fished out a package of chopsticks. "Who wants to start the movie?" he carefully plopped himself on the sofa, making sure he was next to Cas so they could share easier. Both boys had already dug into their noodles, high-fiving each other for having the same favorite food.

"Me!" Gabe hollered, carefully putting his plate aside and jumping up off the sofa. He danced with impatience as he waited for the DVD player to turn on and open up. He held up both DVDs, "Which first?" His and Sammy's dad both shrugged and he frowned. Someone had to pick.

"Thor!" Sammy said loudly through a mouthful of half-chewed noodles and chicken.

"But there ain't no Hulk in Thor," Gabe pointed out. Sammy's face scrunched up as he thought and then he nodded, agreeing when he wiggled _The Avengers_ case. He snapped the case open and put the DVD in before rushing back to the sofa, tossing the remote at his dad.

Half-way through the second movie, both boys were on the floor, sound asleep. Sammy was snuggled into his panda pillow and Gabe was on a dragon one. Since he was comfortable and sitting close to Cas, Dean hadn't bothered to put them in bed just yet. He shifted on the sofa, ready to ask Cas' opinion on the movies as usual, when he realized they were really close together.

Like _real_ close. He could see silvery specks in Cas' blue eyes when he turned his head. He wanted to lean back, mostly because he figured he should, but he felt _stuck_ as he just sat there and stared back. His brain skipped around a little, wondering why Cas was always staring (he didn't hate it but it made him react in such weird ways).

They sat so close together their upper thighs, warm and firm, were pressed together. He watched, mesmerized and a little breathless, as Cas' pupils dilated.

Castiel took a moment to appreciate the picture Dean made, flushed and taken by surprise. The light dusting of freckles across Dean's cheeks and nose were nicely highlighted by a light pink and his green eyes were somehow even lovelier up close. He leaned in a little, intent on studying the finer details for as long as the moment lasted.

He was able to pinpoint the moment Dean's thoughts came back on-line and he panicked. Dean jerked away and nearly fell over he moved away and stood up quick. Castiel sat back, just in case. He was pretty sure Dean wasn't the sort to lash out, violently, but he wanted to err on the side of caution; Dean was bigger than him.

"Sorry. Thanks for dinner. Bye Cas!" Dean said in a rushed exhale, grabbing his jacket and shoes and practically running for the door. He didn't even give Cas a chance to say goodbye and he felt something constrict in his chest when he slammed the front door.

He felt like an asshole when he felt relieved the movie night had happened at Cas'—he didn't know what the fuck he'd be doing if he didn't have an excuse to run. He was breathing heavily as he slid behind the wheel of his car. His palms were slick with sweat and his heart felt like it was trying to beat out of his chest.

He didn't know what the fuck just happened... but he knew he was on the verge of real panic. Between replaying the last few moments and the realization he was half-hard, he probably needed a paper bag or something to breath into because he was starting to make weird noises when he breathed in and out.

He did not have a stupid crush on Cas; it'd just been awhile since he'd been around anyone and he'd had a brief moment of insanity. And Cas didn't at all look like he wanted to lean closer and put those stupidly lush lips on him. And he certainly didn't want to let him.

He was such a shitty liar...

He groaned softly and his head thunked down to rest on the steering wheel. "Son of a bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

For almost two weeks, Dean managed to avoid Cas' texts. He'd rushed Sam out the morning after the sleep-over, trying his damnedest to avoid Cas' gaze he felt burning into the side of his head... and that had pretty much been it since. He wasn't even exactly sure _why,_ but he just couldn't be around Cas for awhile. Things had gotten weird and he told himself he just needed space. Time to think...

Even if he was avoiding Cas like a big ass chicken, he still thought about him.

He'd managed to mostly distract himself with keeping busy. He'd been taking Sam to Bobby's more often, letting the older man watch his kid as he tried to occupy himself in the garage. It mostly worked; he got some work done on his Impala and helped with a few tune-ups and oil changes.

He spent some time with Jo and Benny again, taking their good-natured whining about how he hadn't seen them much the past few weeks. Not since... Well, he knew he'd been kinda preoccupied with Cas (and Gabe) but he hadn't known he'd been ignoring anyone in favor of the guy.

It was usually easy to be around Cas. It helped the guy was there for him without asking for much. And he was there Sam, without hesitation (even if Sammy didn't always appreciate it without a reminder he'd see Gabe). He still didn't think he'd been able to say 'thanks, man' enough for the time Cas kept Sammy overnight when Bobby made him go to the ER for second-degree burns from an overheated radiator blowing up in his face (and neck and chest). Yeah, it hurt like a motherfucker but he had still tried to talk Bobby outta the ER with no luck; Bobby had called Cas and he had Sammy within 10 minutes.

He didn't know what to think when he realized Cas didn't bother text often anymore. Cas usually started the text conversations but he hadn't replied to any of Cas' attempts. Maybe once every two days, Cas would ask if Sam was available to spend time with Gabriel. It actually made Dean feel even worse because Cas didn't come right out and tell him he was an asshole or call him out on being a big bag of dicks.

By the time it had been almost two weeks since he last saw either Novak, Cas apparently had had enough and felt the need to play dirty.

Dean couldn't ignore it any more even if he'd tried.

**_Gabriel misses Sam. He's very despondent. I haven't seen him sneak a Twizzler in days._ **

Dean groaned in misery, face palming. He could _feel_ Cas' disappointed frown through his damn phone. He felt bad enough but Cas had to go and rub it in; he just _had_ to go and mention that Gabe wasn't main-lining sugar. Shit. He was totally a bag of dicks. Like, titanic-sized bag. Before he could respond, his phone buzzed in his hand again.

**_Is there a chance you could drop Sam off for a few hours?_ **

Dean winced as he read the message. God, he felt like a massive douche. Yeah, Sam was being a big pain in his ass; begging constantly to see Gabe. At least twice a day and for a few minutes before bed. The past three days have been hell and he didn't think any big gay freak out could've withstood the whining any more. He knew he should offer an apology; Cas hadn't even done anything wrong, for fuck's sake.

It was all Dean's stupid ideas and hang-ups about not liking guys—thinking about guys being called 'faggot' or 'queer'. That shit just wasn't him. But. Maybe it kinda was. Since he'd been getting... _ideas_. Ideas that had him running like a little bitch, apparently.

He sighed and rubbed at his eyes, trying to think of something to say that would be suitably apologetic and groveling enough to let Cas know dropping Sam off wasn't going to be in the plans. He appreciated Cas giving him the out, but he wasn't going to take it. He was tempted to lie, say he had a big project that needed finishing, but he couldn't. He was gonna man the fuck up and see his friend.

**i'm sorry, cas. i sorta had a moment... u wanna get lunch?**

Dean waited for Cas' response, fingers tapping nervously against his leg. He wouldn't blame the guy if he told him to shove his apology up his ass (sideways—but in that polite Cas way he had) and insist on the 'drop Sam off' plan so they wouldn't have to see each other. He really hoped Cas wouldn't though. Confusing thoughts and feelings aside, he missed Cas and he had a tiny hope they might be able to go back to being friends.

He could probably get a handle on himself and squash those feelings; he'd have to if he intended not to dick-out on the guy and leave him (and their kids) hanging again.

**_Alright. Would you prefer chicken or burgers?_ **

Dean smiled a little, sighing loudly with relief; he hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath. Both places were good and had a play area for the boys to run off some steam. Of course, that meant sitting at the table alone with Cas while Gabe and Sam ran around like idiots. His fingers twitched nervously but he made them tap out a reasonably legible message.

**chicken it is. usual time?**

_**Yes. :)** _

Dean startled with a shout when Sam was suddenly in his face, his hazel eyes wide and probing—staring at him from inches away. His eyes crossed a little as their noses almost touched. "What? You're startin' to freak me out, kiddo."

"Was that Gabe's dad?" Sam demanded. His dad hadn't really touched his phone since they had movie night as Gabe's house. ( _Days_ ago!) Well, he did but he never made the same face he did when texting with Gabe's dad. He didn't know why they hadn't seen Gabe in a while but he was excited to think they finally would. He had a new action figure to show him!

Dean swallowed thickly and nodded. "Yeah, buddy. Wanna go meet 'em for lunch?" He winced as Sam screamed—full out _screamed_ like a freakin' banshee—whirled around in a crazy sort of dance and ran off. He wiggled a finger in his ear for a moment, stunned such decibels could come out of his kid's face.

He eventually dragged himself off the sofa to make himself presentable for lunch. He didn't have much time to mentally prepare a suitable apology, though, since Sam was banging down the hallway yelling he was ready in record time.

He got Sam in his booster seat, buckling him in and ducking to avoid his flailing arms as Sam gushed about seeing Gabe again. He felt like a dirt-bag all over again, knowing he'd been responsible for keeping his son from his only real friend. He sighed and ruffled the kid's shaggy hair, smiling a little when his hand was batted away with a muttered grump as usual.

"We're not goin' to Gabe's house?" Sam asked, recognizing the turns. Two lefts meant Gabe's house and they didn't go left at all.

Dean squeezed the steering wheel tight, reining in the urge to smack himself around again. "Nah, buddy. We're gonna meet at the nugget place."

"Oh. Okay," Sam said, shrugging. "I'm gonna get the big nugget pack, so me'n Gabe can share 'em."

Dean just nodded until he realized Sam was looking at him, waiting for... something. Maybe a pat on the head for his genius. "Good idea," he added. "You monsters can eat, like, hundreds of those things!" He grinned when Sam giggled and slapped at his lap at his expense, obviously amused at his bad math skills.

He hoped Cas was as easy to forgive him as his son was...

They'd just walked through the door when Sam jerked on his hand with a loud cry of "GABE!" He looked around and since the placed wasn't packed, he let Sam's hand go so they could run at each other and squeeze each other as they twirled around like dorks. They were babbling excitedly as they rushed over to the ordering counter and arguing good-naturedly over dipping sauces.

Dean fidgeted, squeezing the back of his neck and willing himself not to sweat through his leather jacket. He tucked his hands in his pockets and thenc crossed them over his chest. "Uh, hey Cas."

"Hello Dean," Castiel said pleasantly, nodding a little. He was wary, but he wasn't going to be unfriendly.

Dean grunted softly, a weird tingly heat surging through his body in a quick wave. Son of a bitch— not hearing that voice for so long was sort of a shock to the system.

"Uh. Sorry, man. I sorta..." he trailed off, shrugging awkwardly and staring at the tiled floor, lost for words. He didn't know how to explain himself and being in a crowded public place wasn't helping him find the words; there were way too many people here for a freakin' heart to heart.

"Had a moment?" Castiel offered. His eyes narrowed a little when he saw Dean's cheeks flush lightly and the other man shrugged helplessly. It answered none of the questions he'd been itching to ask Dean in the days since they last spoke. He had an idea of why Dean had avoided him, but he wanted it _said_ ; he did not want to assume incorrectly. He could see the other man struggling and he felt bad, unsure why he was willing to just let it go but doing it none the less.

"Over it?" he asked dryly, the corner of his mouth quirking up.

Dean huffed as he shrugged again, rubbing a hand over his face. "I dunno, man. I kinda hope so."

Lunch was less awkward than Dean had dared hoped it would've been... Until the boys ran off to play, clutching their respective action figures in sticky hands. He was left alone with Cas and he didn't know what the hell to say.

"So—"

"You don't have to, Dean," Castiel interrupted. He offered a small, sad, smile to the other man. "I'm an adult, I can handle it when someone doesn't want to hang out with me. I only ask that you consider the boys next time, okay?'

Dean sat quietly for a moment. "It's not that I didn't wanna hang out with you, man. I just... I freaked out. I've never, uh—" He cut himself off, horrified to feel his face heat up.

Shit, he hadn't blushed like this since senior year when Mary Kichline tried to jerk him off him under his desk in Study Hall. Cas was sitting there, patiently, giving him that 'you can talk to me, Dean' face he'd perfected. He mumbled something under his breath, slinking down and trying to hide in his collar.

"Pardon? I didn't catch that," Castiel said, leaning closer. He saw that Dean was blushing again and he really wished he had caught the muttered words. He wanted to know what was causing those flushed cheeks. He couldn't help staring, taken in with how the pinked skin highlighted a scattering of freckles and widened green eyes.

He forced himself to look away since the last time he'd been unable to help staring, Dean had run off and refused to speak for days.

Dean groaned softly. Was Cas fucking with him? Did he really not hear that? It felt like he'd shouted it... He cleared his throat, trying to ignore the intense staring Cas was doing again. "Uh. I said, I kinda maybe wanted to, uh, kiss you. Earlier. That other night. Before..." he trailed off.

"Oh," Castiel breathed. " _Oh_ ," he repeated, leaning back and blinking rapidly. He had no other response to that and Dean's embarrassment was slowly morphing into a look of less-than-happy bewilderment. "I'm guessing that's... new for you?"

"Yeah," Dean muttered, aiming an angry glare at Cas for a minute. He looked around for Sam and once he saw him holding court with Gabe and two little girls in one of the ball pit things, he gave Cas his attention again. "Real new."

Castiel nodded and considered many different responses. None of which would probably be appreciated if Dean was having this sort of reaction to even a _thought_ of kissing. So, instead, he changed the subject. Dean's relief did not go unnoticed, either.

"I managed to watch a few movies on your recommendation list."

Dean silently exhaled with relief. Movies he could talk about... He nearly kissed Cas for giving him the chance to talk about something else. Then again, the whole 'kissing Cas' was what caused the previous awkwardness, so he pushed it from his mind and gave Cas a complete list of the best Mel Brooks movies.

* * *

: -:- :

* * *

"Sammy?"

Sam looked up from his coloring, the tip of his tongue still sticking out a little from his efforts. Gabe was looking at him, face a little serious for once. He leaned forward, expecting a secret. "What?"

"Do you know what a kissy face is?" Gabe asked. He laughed when Sam's whole face wrinkled up in confusion, his head shaking and making his hair whirl around.

Sam shook his head, shrugged, and went back to coloring. He had most of his orange scribbles in the line this time and he wanted to focus, not talk to Gabe about kissy-faces. It sounded boring and he had zero interest in anything that wasn't his huge T-Rex that needed coloring in.

He sighed and looked up when Gabe smacked at his arm. "What?" he huffed.

"Kissy faces," Gabe repeated. He exaggerated blinking his eyes at Sam and made a kiss face, puckering his lips up and making smacking sounds like he saw the crab do in The Little Mermaid. Not that he saw either dad being that gross about it, but still. He giggled when Sam's look of confusion turned into one of disgust.

He leaned closer, making it clear the next part was a secret, "'Cause I think our dads are making 'em at each other."

Sam's face scrunched up again. "My dad doesn't make kissy faces. At anyone," he pointed out.

He had seen ladies make kissy-faces at his dad, though, even if he didn't seem to notice. He kinda wished his dad would noticed, maybe he wouldn't be all alone. He doesn't remember his mom and he can't remember any other mommies, either. Maybe it would be kinda cool if his dad _did_ make kissy-faces at Gabe's dad; that meant they liked each other. Then him and Gabe could hang out more.

Maybe even share a house and stuff! But not rooms; he'd probably wanna stuff Gabe in a pillow case (again) if they had to share a room all the time.

"He does," Gabe insisted, shoving at Sammy's arm. "I seen my dad doin' it when your dad wasn't watching." He nodded when Sam's eyes got all big and round. He was usually too distracted playing with Sammy to watch for long, but he'd totally seen it happen; more than one time. "But—" He paused, unsure. "I heard someone say boys aren't 'sposed to make kissy faces at other boys, though."

Sam's forehead wrinkled. "That's dumb."

If there was kissy-faces going on, somebody was wrong; his dad wouldn't do it if it was wrong. Gabe's dad definitely wouldn't do it if it was wrong. He was pretty sure he saw a kid at the park with two mom once—that was probably the same as two boys doing kisses. (He had been a little jealous, he didn't even have one mom. But then he saw the kid attacked on both sides with wet-wipes, germ stuff, and embarrassing mom-noises when he fell off the slide. Mom hugs would be cool but he would run away if his dad tried to kiss him all over and squirt Purell all over him.)

"And don't call me Sammy," he added, as an afterthought. He always had to say that but Gabe never listened. He leaned back a little when Gabe smiled his 'I'm gonna get you in trouble' smile.

"Okie dokie," Gabe agreed quickly. Too quickly, 'cause now Sam was making that face at him, all scrunched up like he was thinking and about to be annoyed. "Then Imma call you Baby Moose," he declared. He thought baby mooses were cute (he saw one on a nature show he watched with his dad), so he didn't know why Sam was being a dork about it. He made faces like a moose, and he was tall like one, so it totally fit.

Sam sighed and considered thumping Gabe. Gabe would holler for his dad and then _his_ dad would give him that 'You made me sad Sammy' look and he'd get in double trouble. Gabe was such a pest, sometimes. He ignored Gabe's face and went back to coloring; he had an entire T-Rex to finish.

He tried to ignore Gabe's pink crayon tapping against his T-Rex head, but he couldn't when it started making pink spots where it was landing. "What?!" he said, flicking the crayon away.

"I saw it on TV—" Gabe started.

Sam groaned and decided he wanted no parts of Gabe's nefarious schemes. And he knew they were nefarious because his dad had said so.

"No," he interrupted, dropping his crayon and holding his hands up. He scowled when Gabe's bottom lip poked out and he gave him the saddest face. Ever. "No, c'mon. We're gonna get in trouble," he whined in a whisper.

Gabe scoffed and flapped a hand at Sam. "Don't worry, Baby Moose, we won't get in trouble. 'Cause they're gonna be too busy kissin' and stuff to yell at us!"

"No," Sam repeated, but even he could hear how unserious he was. Crud. "What did you saw on TV?" he asked, slumping over and waiting for Gabe's nefarious scheme to come out. By the time Gabe got to the part where they smear their dad's bodies with glue, he was wide-eyed and shaking his head rapidly. "No! We're not allowed to use glue!"

Gabe paused, considering. "Poop." Sammy the Baby Moose had a point; his dad was more careful hiding glue and scissors than he was with candy. Especially since that time he'd tried to make crafts with some books and pencils he found in his office.

He scowled when Sammy gave him a smug little look. "I'll keep thinking," he decided and went back to his own coloring.

Sam slowly lowered his head, keeping his eyes on Gabe as long as possible, and then continued his T-Rex. It didn't take long before Gabe was shouting something like 'Eureka!' and sticking his finger up with a big stupid smile on his face. " _What_?"

"I got it! Remember that Tom and Jerry where he was singin' to the girl cat?" Sam's face pinched up but he nodded. They'd watched it, like, only two days ago. "We could do that!"

"Play music with our tails?"

"No," Gabe said, trying not to scowl and giggle at the same time. Sam was weird and smart but right now he was bein' kinda dumb. "I mean, like, make it romantic and stuff." He leveled Sammy with a serious look. Even a Baby Moose knew how it worked; romance and kissing were like peanut butter and jelly. Peeps and jellybeans. _Everybody_ knew that. "Do you have any romantic songs?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't even know what that means."

"I'll ask my dad," Gabe said. His dad knew everything and he would totally know a romantic song.

* * *

: -:- :

* * *

Dean sat back on Cas' couch, relaxed and letting his beer dangle from between his thumb and index finger. "Well?" he asked, the usual line when they'd finished a movie. He was pleasantly buzzed and feeling pretty good. He'd managed not to do anything stupid since he finally stopped being a dick to Cas a few weeks ago.

It probably helped he wasn't sitting close to Cas. There wasn't a whole cushion between them but they weren't smooshed together like that last time, either. He was trying not to think about it, too, because he was relieved and anxious about it at the same time.

"I enjoyed it," Castiel said simply.

Most of the movies Dean recommended they watch had been enjoyable. The boys had been put to bed an hour ago but he wasn't tired and Dean didn't look ready to leave just yet. However, he wasn't so confident he could make it through another movie sitting so close to a warm, beer-happy Dean. Not when the man gave him warm, lop-sided smiles and kept touching him in casual ways. He'd probably have to end up sitting on the floor if Dean elbowed him playfully or slapped at his thigh one more time.

Dean laughed and slapped Cas' thigh. His hand lingered, but he was too busy looking at Cas to notice. "Good! Again—I toldja so!"

"Yes," Castiel murmured, trying to ignore the warm hand on his thigh. His fingers twitched, itching to cover it... But he stilled completely when Dean leaned in closer. He had no idea what to do but he did not want a repeat of Dean running out and not speaking to him for days again. "Dean," he said, putting a hand on Dean's chest and applying gentle pressure. Not enough to push away, just halt any forward motion.

"Yeah?" Dean whispered, licking his lips. His gaze flicked down to where Cas' hand was on his chest, then where his hand was on Cas' leg, before meeting blue eyes. Cas looked a little freaked out... "Sorry," he said, pulling his hand away and leaning back quickly. "I'm sorry."

Castiel smothered the urge to sigh. Or cry. Or laugh hysterically. Maybe all at the same time. He didn't want Dean that far away but he didn't have much choice in the matter. "Quite alright, Dean. I just didn't..." he trailed off.

"Yeah," Dean said, sounding miserable. His happy buzz was officially gone with the reminder of his King Dick Move. He knew that wasn't why Cas said it, though. He rubbed at his face, hard enough to make star-bursts of light bloom behind his eyelids. He winced at the rasp of stubble under his palm. "Yeah, okay. Sorry."

"It's fine, Dean," Castiel said, patting the other man's shoulder. Shoulders were safe and he made sure he removed his hand after two pats, lest he be tempted to wrap his hands around the muscled area and _yank_ —freaked out Winchesters be damned. "I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable."

Dean just nodded and finished off the rest of his beer. It was kinda warm, but he didn't care at that point. He merely watched, cursing himself mentally, when Cas wordlessly got up from the sofa and left the room. He covered his eyes and worked on what the hell he should do. He wasn't ready to leave for the evening but things were awkward again. Fuck; how did he keep _doing_ that?!

He jumped when something solid and cold tapped against the back of his hand. He jerked his hand away and had to smile when he saw Cas standing there, a beer held out. He took it, smiling a little when he noticed Cas had one, too. He didn't know if it was a good or bad sign that Cas felt he needed a beer to be around him now. He drained half of his before looking at Cas again. He blinked when he saw the empty bottle in the other man's hand.

Woah. That was fast.

"Shall I stick the next movie in?"

Dean blinked, momentarily fuzzy. It took a few beats for 'stick' and 'in' to make sense in that context and not the completely inappropriate, pervy one his brain was inexplicably stuck on.

"Yeah! Yeah, movie. Let's do that." He watched as Cas made himself busy putting in Die Harder. He finished his beer and slid the empty bottle onto the table.

"Is this as good as the first?" Castiel asked, sitting back down. He stared at his empty bottle and wished he had another... or that he hadn't drank the first so fast. "I've heard most sequels aren't... worthwhile." He thought the first movie had been intense but enjoyable. Apparently, a good ending was when the bad guys bit it in the end... Even if getting there included a lot of gunfire, copious amounts of blood and brutal fighting. Oh, and people falling out of buildings. He nearly shuddered.

Dean nodded, "Oh yeah. This is one of those rare ones where the sequel kicks just as much—if not _more_ —ass than the first one. You'll see." Cas just nodded then used the few moments of warnings and previews to grab more beer. He took his with a nod of thanks.

He tried not to notice how many times Cas flinched during the movie, but he did. He shifted closer, feeling a little bad for not remembering just how violent the movie was. He winced, as he always did, at the icicle part. He figured it was best to not call attention to the way Cas was now pressed close to his side, his face almost going into his neck anytime Cas flinched and turned away. He felt like some sort of pervy creep when he enjoyed it, even though he was pretty sure he should feel bad about Cas' discomfort.

"Sorry," Dean mumbled, gathering his nerve and sliding an arm over Cas' shoulders. He was stiff with anticipation until he felt Cas relax against him. He had to smother a completely lame smile when Cas tucked his feet up and leaned in even more.

Castiel hummed softly. He was not enjoying the movie as much but he could endure if it meant Dean would continue the comforting hold. "It's fine. I'm just not used to this sort of—" He winced, turning away from another violent scene. He wondered if Dean would think less of him now. Shouldn't he be enjoying such violence? He stopped breathing when he looked up, intent on finishing his thought but losing it entirely when he realized Dean was staring at him.

He tried not to remember Dean's reaction last time, especially when there was no mistaking the way his face lowered until he felt the warm wash of Dean's breath over his lips. But Dean paused there. Either because he'd lost his nerve or maybe Dean wanted him to go the rest of way, indicating he did indeed want a kiss. He did, he really did, but he couldn't seem to make himself close the gap; the best he could manage was tilting his head just right, making the invitation clear.

"Should I stop?" Dean murmured, close enough to Cas' face their lips were almost brushing as he spoke. Anticipation squirmed through him—and holy shit, it was hot as hell. He saw Cas' eyes widen slightly with panic and he was quick to add, "The movie."

Castiel didn't really care at this point. He could hear the sounds of guns being fired and fighting but he was no longer focused on the movie. He shrugged and then surged forward, finally closing the miniscule space between them. He groaned softly, his fingers clenching in Dean's shirt, when there was no hesitation from Dean and he was kissed back. Dean's hand slid against the back of his head and he let himself be adjusted, a heated thrill going through him when he heard Dean moan and deepen the kiss.

Dean thought it would be awkward kissing Cas. But it wasn't, not once he got in there and did it. Cas lips were as soft as they looked but everything else was forceful and strong, passionate, and he wasn't able to pretend he was doing anything else but kissing a man. It was thrilling to be able to kiss as hard as he wanted too, Cas pushing back and making soft noises. He could feel the prickly rasp of stubble against his thumbs and it wasn't as distracting as he thought it would be.

He couldn't help moaning when teeth nipped at his bottom lip and was quick to return the favor, moaning again when he licked across the full softness caught between his teeth. Cas made another sound that seemed to have a direct route to his dick and he twitched.

Castiel pulled back, panting lightly, and stared at Dean. He gently trailed his fingertips down Dean's neck, feeling the man's pulse jump under his touch. He licked his lips and tried to think of something to say but he couldn't think of anything—it seemed Dean had kissed any rational thought away. He certainly did not want to just start grunting and grabbing at the man.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered, staring back at Cas, eyes flicking down to watched his tongue roll out between his lips for a moment. He didn't think they'd been kissing that long, but Cas' cheeks were a flushed and his lips looked... bitten. Did he bite them? He'd wanted to. Cas was nodding and he groaned into his hand. "Sorry."

Castiel shook his head and scooted closer. It wasn't like he hadn't mauled Dean back just as badly with his own lips, teeth and tongue. He'd been ready to knock Dean onto his back, climbing on top of him, when the other man moaned when his teeth clamped onto that ridiculously lush bottom lip. "Don't be. I enjoyed it," he said plainly.

"Yeah?"

Castiel rolled his eyes, half-grateful and half-annoyed his raging libido was cooling down now that they weren't attached at the face. "Yes, Dean. Did you not notice?"

"Uh, yeah," Dean muttered, after a few beats. He was pretty sure he hadn't heard anything as fuckhot as the low, throaty moan Cas made earlier. He didn't think it was possible for Cas' voice to get deeper, but it did. It was probably narcissistic as fuck, but he didn't think he'd ever heard anything sexier than Cas saying his name like that. 'Cause just... _Damn_.

"Yeah, I did. So. Um. It's cool?" he asked, waving a hand vaguely between them—indicating the whole kissing each other thing. He really really hoped it was. For as much as he had freaked out about it, it was fucking awesome.

Castiel scoffed softly. "Yes, Dean. It's 'cool'," he said, lifting his hands up and crooking his fingers. Kissing Dean was not cool at all. It was... scorching. He nearly snorted at his inner musings. He noticed the time and slowly lowered his hands. He cleared his throat, suddenly wishing he had the forethought to have started the whole kissing thing earlier.

"It's nearly midnight."

Dean pouted, actually felt himself fucking pout, and sighed. He considered asking to crash on Cas' sofa for about 3 seconds... But quickly let the idea go; he really needed a few moments alone. "Yeah, OK," he finally said, standing. "I'll be by around nine, okay?" Cas nodded and he stepped closer, sliding a hand up Cas' neck until he was mostly cupping his jaw—unable to resist the urge to kiss him again. He kinda wanted to see what it would be like. Even if it was light one, it was just as good.

He headed towards the door, waving over his shoulder. If he looked back at Cas, knowing he was all messy haired and kissed looking, he'd probably do something stupid.

* * *

: -:- :

* * *

Dean was waiting on the sofa for Cas to come back from making sure the boys were in bed. He was jittery with nervous energy, his fingers tapping against his knees in a quick rhythm. He and Cas would still get together every other day (sometimes every day) with the boys, but it was after the boys were put in bed on movie nights he found himself craving. Since that night he kissed Cas, he wondered if they'd start making out like teenagers the moment they had some privacy.

It had only happened twice, but it was quickly becoming a thing and he really hoped it kept going.

He didn't think he had ever enjoyed kissing someone so much. It was crazy how turned on he got from just kissing Cas and he was nervously excited to go further. He had no idea what Cas' thoughts were on the issue, since they didn't really talk about it... But they probably should. He was even jerking off in the shower more often; thoughts of how he'd touch Cas (and how Cas would touch him) taking over and driving him crazy.

He was still convinced Gabe had been plotting earlier when he asked about romantic songs. He had given the little boy The Confess Look but Gabe hadn't caved—he'd just sat there with his wide hazel eyes as he innocently munched on some skittles and waited for an answer. 

He knew something was up when Sam conveniently found his new light-up shoes fascinating and wouldn't look at him.  (They were the coolest, no mistake, but Sam had gotten over them being the shit a week ago when he'd first worn them to Gabe's and they both geeked out over them and took turns running up and down the darkened hallway.)

Of course, Cas had turned and looked at him with just as much interest. As far as Cas knew, he stuck to rock and the occasional soft rock station. He didn't do romantic songs... And he didn't normally. But there were some that he liked that could be classified as 'romantic'.

"Stairway to Heaven," Dean said, as if the answer was obvious. Cas looked adorably confused. "What?" he asked when Cas only continued to stare at him, in that way the made him want to shift in his seat and do... stuff. He probably would've if both boys weren't there, staring and waiting for answers.

Castiel looked away for a moment. He had no idea if that was a good answer or not. "I... I don't know."

"Ever hear it?" Dean asked, caught between an urge to smirk and grab Cas for a cuddle. He already knew the answer and figured he should add 'awesome music' to his Things To Show Cas list.

Castiel shook his head, leaning in with interest when Dean leaned toward him. Dean's cell phone was in his hand so he diverted his attention to it instead of Dean's lips. He leaned closer, peeking at the screen as Dean tapped and slid his finger around.

"Listen," Dean said, tapping 'play' and setting his phone down. As soon as the music started, his head started to nod in time with the beat. "See, it's all in the tempo," he murmured, shifting closer to Cas. "The beginning is perfect for a slow make-out." He licked his bottom lip and gave Cas a look loaded with meaning, momentarily forgetting their sons were there.

But they weren't. He looked around and realized both boys had wandered off at some point. He heard voices and sounds of playing from Sam's room. Good.

Castiel listened, surprised to hear string instruments (probably guitar) and what he thought was a flute. Then the singer's voice came in quietly, the words softly sung. Slowly, the tempo did change, getting quicker—more upbeat—and he was suddenly hit with the mental image of slow, sweet kisses gradually heating up as bodies shifted closer. When the drums came in, he could easily imagine that would be when hands would start wandering.

He was very aware of Dean, a firm heat against his side, but he kept his gaze on Dean's phone. He could feel the other man's body moving with the song, shoulders swaying and a foot tapping with the rhythm. The louder, harder, sound of guitars came in, the tempo picking up again. He could almost hear harsh panting as hands slid over sweaty skin and under waistbands... He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Dean's voice, murmuring softly by his ear.

"Here's the part," Dean said quietly, leaning in just as the music picked up again and then Robert Plant started singing 'And as we wind on down the road...' "This is when things get fun," he murmured, his voice low and husky. He felt Cas shudder and saw his eyes flutter closed. He leaned even closer, "See?" he whispered.

"Yes," Castiel said softly, feeling Dean's breath tickle his neck. He had to get up and make sure the boys were in bed, before he allowed himself (or Dean) to proceed. He held up a finger and stood, practically running so he'd be back that much sooner. He peeked into Gabe's room and smiled when he saw both boys were passed out, cocooned in blankets. He quietly closed the door and headed back to the sofa, sitting next to Dean again. He felt Dean jump and smiled when he realized he'd broken Dean out of his thoughts.

Dean smiled up at Cas, that fidgety feeling slowly creeping back now that Cas was back.

"Restart it," Castiel murmured, nodding towards Dean's phone. He slowly slid a hand into Dean's hair, pulling him closer. He kept his distance, trying to gauge the other man's mood. Dean was still rather mercurial when it came to more... intimate situations. He looked down a little, trying to squash that feeling of a memory of Dean stumbling away after his hand had brushed the man's lower stomach popped into his head.

"Cas."

Castiel slowly looked up and gave Dean his full attention. It was hard _not_ to, honestly. "Yes, Dean?"

"You okay?"

Castiel nodded and slowly shifted closer. Dean didn't move back or say anything and he kept moving until they were flush together on the sofa. The music had re-started and his heart-rate picked up and went into over-drive when Dean took his nod as a signal to start kissing him. Hands fisted in his hair and his head was being pulled back enough to deepen the kiss within moments, way before the musical cues Dean had been speaking of. He groaned, still surprised when he felt Dean's tongue invade his mouth.

He never used to enjoy such things until Dean. He'd felt awkward and absolutely ridiculous the first time it happened and he'd pulled away, horrified. Explaining his lack of experience with that sort of kissing had been mortifying until Dean grinned roguishly at him and offered to help him 'practice'. Normally, the idea of someone else's tongue in his mouth (all over; Dean made full use of the flexible muscle) would be... less than savory.

Castiel moaned unashamedly when Dean pressed closer, one hand sliding down to cup the back of his neck while the other stayed fisted in his hair. His hands wandered Dean's back and shoulders aimlessly—he didn't know where to put them that wouldn't have Dean pulling away.

Dean pressed forward, urging Cas to lay down. He didn't remember doing it, but he became aware he was laying on top of Cas, their hips aligned and pressing against each other, with a soft gasp. Cas rolled his hips upward and he grunted a little, surprised at how fucking good that felt. He tried to keep the stupid panicky thoughts that his cock was millimeters away from another cock. A hard one, by the feel of it. He involuntarily groaned again, arching down into Cas.

Cas' hands slid down his back and lightly rested over his ass. He jerked away, wincing at the soft sound of their lips disconnecting quickly.

"Sorry," Dean muttered, resting his forehead on Cas' heaving chest. His face was hot and he felt like a real ass when Cas' hands gently slid up his back, once cupping his neck as the other stroked though his hair. The touch was comforting instead of meaning to drive him into a frenzy. It worked too, and he closed his eyes tightly—torn between accepting the touches or rolling off Cas because he didn't deserve them.

Castiel took a moment to get his breath back. He was frustratingly aroused but he was also very aware of the situation; he intended to tread lightly and carefully. "Don't apologize, Dean. I already told you, I'm perfectly content with moving at whatever pace you're comfortable with."

"I know Cas," Dean said softly. He felt like a real cock-tease. He knew Cas turned him on, he was already half-hard for fuck's sake—and they'd only been kissing. He'd imagined going past kissing, many times. He just... froze up when he was actually doing it and let himself think about it too much.

He wrapped his arms around Cas, finally sinking into the comforting hug when arms wrapped around him without hesitation. "'M still sorry. You gotta be ready to kill me with the worst set of blue balls, ever."

Castiel chuckled, despite himself. "No. And it's not that bad." Sure, most nights Dean left he wound up needing a longer shower, but that wasn't Dean's fault or problem. They both went quiet, just laying there, enjoying the comfortable silence.

"Do you not want to?" he finally asked, having built up the nerve. He could probably handle it if Dean truly wasn't comfortable with the idea of further intimacy. After all, there were other things he liked about the man.

"That's the fucked up part, Cas," Dean said and groaned. He reluctantly shoved a hand under himself, propping himself up and making himself look Cas in the eye. "I do. Really," he added when Cas' eyes narrowed a fraction. He knew that squinty-eyed look meant Cas was trying to puzzle him out.

Castiel nodded slowly. He had felt Dean's arousal earlier, but that wasn't exactly proof for him. Many things could be on Dean's mind, even while they kissed. He hated the idea that Dean had to think of something else to arouse him, but he would not assume. Not when a brush of fingers over the soft and slightly pudgy perfection right over the button of Dean's jeans had the other man stumbling away, wide-eyed and flushed with embarrassment instead of arousal.

"I just..." Dean trailed off and slowly levered himself off of Cas. He leaned against the arm of the sofa, staring off as he thought. He was grateful Cas didn't crowd him or say anything; the other man stayed where he was, propped up on his elbows now, and just gave Dean his attention. He was used to Cas' intense stare and found it oddly comforting at the moment. He ended up shrugging awkwardly, unable to say he was just fucked up in the head.

Castiel nodded to himself and pulled on the hem of Dean's t-shirt, urging him back down and into a hug. He was careful to angle their bodies so they were close but not in a way that would make it anything but comforting. He was tempted to ask Dean to stay over, as well, but he decided against it. His sofa wasn't long enough to accommodate Dean comfortably and he didn't think his bed would be a wise option at the moment. He knew it was possible to sleep next to someone and not have it be intimate... but he didn't think Dean would agree at the moment.

"It's nearly one," he said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. He realized he'd been petting Dean's hair and made himself stop. Dean made a grumpy noise of protest. He didn't know if it was the reminder of the time or that he'd stopped touching. Either way, he smiled a little.

"Yeah, okay," Dean grumbled, unsuccessfully stifling a yawn. He softly kissed Cas, lingering for only a moment. He wanted to cry when he felt a warm surge of affection as well as the heat of lust go through him. He sat up, refusing to dwell on how fucked up he was and eased himself off Cas' sofa. He fished his shoes out from under the table and slid them on. He dropped his face in his hands, eyes prickling again when he felt Cas rub his back soothingly. Why the hell couldn't he just let go and let himself enjoy this?

He sighed and turned, gently trapping Cas' chin between his thumb and index finger and gave him a kiss. Another warm flutter worked through him and he was tempted to pin Cas under him and try again. Before his brain went all HAL 9000 on him, he really liked the way Cas' long, strong fingers felt palming his ass through his jeans. The fear of failing again so soon had him pulling back, swiping his thumb over Cas' bottom lip. He made himself stand and grab his jacket.

"Night, Cas."

Castiel stood and walked Dean to the door. "Good night, Dean," he said softly, closing the door. He leaned against it for a few moments, watching as Dean got in his car and then drove away, before heading to bed.

* * *

: -:- :

* * *

Dean's glare shifted between Jo and Benny. "You're both fuckers."

"Sorry," Jo snickered, not sounding it at all. "I just want to remind you you should wipe front to back now, though."

Benny laughed fit to split himself open and it took Dean a few beats to follow. _Oh_. "Funny. I am not, however, sprouting a vagina." He shuddered a little at the thought. Even if it would probably make this thing with Cas less awkward... but so much fucking weirder, he didn't even want to consider it.

Of course, the past hour he'd been whining about his problems might be the reason Jo was being a bitch to him. It wasn't his fault, he had to talk to _someone_... and he only had these two cackling assholes to confide in. He was sorta hating that right now, though. It wasn't like he'd said he was suddenly seeing himself moving in with Cas, buying a cute little bungalow (with a big yard for Sammy and Gabe), white picket fences and a freakin' Labradoodle named Skippy.

Well. Fuck. _Now_ he was.

He groaned and dropped his head to the bar with a _thunk_. This whole damn thing was so far from what he was used to, he couldn't even begin to describe the twisted-hot feeling in his guts. He slowly looked up, giving Jo the mightiest bitch-face he could muster being half drunk and freaked out of his gourd. Apparently it wasn't very mighty since Jo laughed at him and pinched his cheek.

"Shuddup," Dean muttered, snatching the whiskey bottle from Jo's hand and taking a swig right from the bottle. He hissed softly at the burn and went for another. It was grabbed back, knocking against his front teeth painfully. "Ow! Jo!"

Jo glared at Dean. "Shut it, Winchester." She stowed the bottle under the counter, not even bothering with the cap since she couldn't do a damn thing with the bottle now. She leaned against the counter, her expression softening. "I get why you're freakin' out, but at the same time, I totally don't."

" _Cas_ ," Dean said pointedly. Had she not been listening the past... however long he'd been there. He was freaking out because Cas was his friend. A guy. A guy friend. And he kinda wanted to do things one shouldn't wanna do with their guy friends. Well, some guys did, which was cool if that was your thing, but he wasn't one of 'em.

Or maybe he was.

Yeah, so the freaking out. He groaned, pinching his face between his palms as he scrunched his eyes closed. _Fuck_.

Jo nodded, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, and I'm still wondering why you wanting into a guy's pants is 'cause for all this," she said, flapping a hand at Dean and indicating his current freak-out and bitch session.

She cared, she really did, but she hated seeing Dean all twisted up for no good reason. Her mom would probably slap him upside the head before cooing at him and snuggle him into a hug or something. She kinda wanted to, too. But no. Dean needed a kick in the ass a little more at the moment.

Dean looked at Benny when he made an agreeing sort of noise. He scowled. What the hell? "What the hell?" His scowled deepened when they shared a look, like they were deciding how to break bad news to him. He could sense a mental rock-paper-scissors match goin' on. Apparently, Benny lost because he sucked his teeth and pushed Jo's shoulder.

"Brother, you stare at more men's asses than I do," Benny said, trying not to snicker even as he ducked Dean's left hook. It was a good thing Dean was half lit, or he'd probably be on his ass.

Jo rolled her eyes again. Benny was trying to deflect another hit from Dean but they ended up just sorta wrestling around on top of the bar. Men. She slapped them apart and pointed at Dean, "Just sayin'—it ain't no big deal. Or news. So, quit being a little bitch already and just ask him out."

"D'you think he'd say yes?" Dean asked quietly, glancing between Benny and Jo.

It was all well and good to think about asking Cas out on a date, like a real date date, but what if Cas said no? He couldn't even get to second base without punkin' out, would Cas take him seriously if he asked him out? It made a cold sweat prickle along his neck and temples to think of a rejection. He wouldn't blame the guy on bit if he did say no.

Benny and Jo shared a look again. "Yeah, I think so, from what you've said about 'im," Benny said, patting Dean's shoulder. It was his personal opinion that Castiel would be stupid to say no, but he didn't think Dean would believe him if he said it. Or he'd ask for a laundry list of reasons why Cas would want to say yes. As sorry as Dean was feeling for himself, he'd probably do it, too.

Dean nodded and rubbed a hand over his mouth. This was gonna be all kinds of awkward but. If Cas said yes, it would be _so_ worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was a nervous wreck. And a little pissed. But he was trying his damnedest not to take it out on his son. It wasn't Sam's fault he was obsessing over... _things_ with Cas and driving himself crazy. He stared down at the broken lamp, rubbing at his jaw as he tried to sort out the appropriate response for the situation.

Yelling was out because he didn't really want to yell at Sammy; accidents happened all the damn time and he'd be yelling to just yell. So. Not cool.

Not yelling seemed just as out because you were supposed to do that sorta shit when kids broke stuff. Right? Otherwise, Sam didn't learn rules and boundaries and then his awesome, sweet kid could turn into a sociopath scumbag. Or a murderer. Or one of those guys that wore one of those douche-y floppy hats and too-big glasses. Or... something.

He looked up and noticed his son staring at the mess, standing tall but still slumping somehow as he fidgeted nervously and avoided all eye contact. Well that freakin' sucked; he didn't wanna be that dad that made his kid scared of him, for crying out loud. He sighed loud and long, nudging a large shard of _whatever_ with the toe of his boot.

It was a freakin' ugly lamp, anyway. He bought it at Goodwill before Sammy was even born. It wasn't priceless and he actually hated the damn thing because it wobbled and burned bulbs out at least once a week.

"This is why we can't have nice things, Sammy," Dean said lightly, making sure he didn't look or sound angry, studying the mess on the floor.

Sam looked up, confused.

Dean sidled closer to where Sam was standing, looking confused and wary on top of sorry as hell. "It's no big deal, buddy. I'm just glad you didn't cut yourself on any of the pieces," he added, honestly relieved. God knows what Sammy coulda caught from that lamp, now that he thought about it; Hep C or sepsis or something. He edges Sam away from the broken pieces, gently urging him back with a gentle pressure on one tiny, bony shoulder.

He felt some of his earlier nerves drain out when Sam looked up at him, wide-eyed. There was curiosity there now instead of wariness and confusion. He didn't know what else to say; Sam already knew he fucked up and it felt like pouring salt in the wound to keep harping on about it. And telling the kid not to run through the house was like telling Sam not to read; so not gonna happen.

Dean settled on a shoulder squeeze and a "Be more careful, okay?"

"Yeah, I will. Sorry, dad," Sam said, looking back at the broken lamp again. He made a face, feeling bad and guilty. "Maybe we could glue it?"

Dean tried not to grimace, he really did. The very idea of saving the piece of junk... He kinda wanted to admit Sam might've done them both a favor but that seemed like a no-go situation, too. "Nah. You can't ever get all the little pieces in right."

"It's like a puzzle, dad!" Sam said brightly. He carefully looked at the pieces. "No little pieces," he said, looking up at his dad hopefully. If they could glue it, he wouldn't feel bad anymore. He liked puzzles, he could do them easy.

Dean muttered under his breath and tried to think of a way out of this new hell. If he said no, he was basically saying it was cool Sammy went around and broke shit, wasn't it? If he said yes, they were stuck gluing the thing back together and keeping it forever until Sam got married and he could give it away as a honeymoon gift or something. As tempting as that was...

"Nah, no glue."

Sam pouted and edged away from the mess with a sad sigh. "Yeah, okay. Sorry, dad."

"It's fine, Sammy. Just—You know, be careful, okay?" Sam nodded and rushed off towards his room, slowing down half-way there as he remembered to 'be careful'. Dean just went into the kitchen, hoping he had the proper equipment for cleaning up broken... whatever the lamp was made out of. A few minutes later and he was knotting a trash bag and carelessly tossing it into the trashcan outside. He jumped when his phone rang.

He threw the lid back on the trashcan while he fished his phone from his pocket, smiling involuntarily when he saw the ID. He was poking and sliding the green bar, still smiling like a dork, before it got a chance to ring again.

"Hey, Cas."

" _Hello, Dean_."

Dean tilted his phone up and prayed Cas didn't catch the stupid little sound he made. He still didn't know how two words got him all hot and bothered... Besides Cas' fucking phone sex voice, anyway.

He cleared his throat, "What's up?" It was quiet for awhile and Dean was confused and then concerned when there was no response. He checked the display and his brows furrowed; the call wasn't dropped. "Cas? You still there?"

" _Yes. Sorry_ ," Castiel said softly. He hadn't any reason to call Dean. And admitting he just wanted to hear the other man's voice seemed... silly. Speaking about their children was the safest bet, most likely, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. " _I got distracted_." He heard Dean breath into the phone, curiously sounding relieved, and he drummed his fingers on his knee.

"It's fine, Cas. I just thought the call got dumped, s'all."

Castiel shook his head and flushed when he remembered such gestures were pointless on a phone. " _No, I— No._ "

"You alright, Cas?"

Castiel huffed softly, annoyed and warmed in equal parts by the concern. " _Yes_."

Dean waited for more but there was only the soft sounds of Cas' breathing and something that sounded like Gabe in the background re-enacting a scene from Toy Story or something that required lots of yelling about Buzz Lightyear saving the day. It was oddly comfortable to just sit and listen for a few moments. He settled himself on the front step, stretching his legs out as he listened to the quiet phone. The silent stretched out and he huffed a soft laugh; Cas really was terrible at this talking shit.

"So—"

" _Sorry, Dean, I shouldn't have called if I had nothing to say_."

Dean chuckled and leaned back, propping himself up on an elbow. "It's fine, Cas. Seriously. Don't sweat it. Did you just wanna talk?" He nearly groaned and pinched his face for being such a girl.

 _"About what?_ "

Dean snickered at the soft, slightly panic filled voice. "Whatever, man. I'm easy." He heard Cas make a sound and he grinned. A sudden thought occurred to him and he sat up, looking behind himself to make sure Sam wasn't lurking around. "Very easy," he said lowly, feeling like a complete cornball. It was worth it when Cas made that sound again, like a hitched, sucked in breath kinda sound. Unfortunately, it was followed by a laugh and he frowned. "What?"

" _Nothing, Dean. I'm sorry,_ " Castiel said, truly regretting the wasted moment. There was no mistaking that earlier tone but the very idea of him trying to engage in anything remotely close to phone sex was laughable. " _As you were saying?_ " he prompted, near the point of praying Dean would continue. He didn't know what he'd do, but he'd manage.

Dean snorted and flopped onto his back, covering his face with his elbow. Real smooth... "Nothing," he muttered. "Wanna hang out later? Sam's been geeking out over the idea of laser tag?"

He mostly just needed something else to say, but it was true. Plus, the idea of his kid weighed down in laser tag gear, running around with a gun as he tried to shoot Gabe and Cas was kind of adorable. Not that he'd admit that aloud.

" _Laser tag?_ " Castiel murmured uncertainly. As Dean explained he found himself nodding again. " _Gabriel would enjoy that._ " Dean's excitement over the idea was enough to have him agreeing, even if the idea of guns and lasers wasn't exactly his idea of fun. " _Is eye protection standard?_ "

Dean snickered, rubbing his face and shaking his head. "I dunno, man. Probably." He smiled when Cas made a soft huffing noise, probably already regretting his earlier acceptance. He checked the time; it was early enough they could do lunch and laser tag. "So. How's noon sound? We could do lunch before if you want?"

Of course Cas agreed and he was back inside, calling for Sam as soon as he hung up. Sam burst out of his room, his earlier sulk about the lamp completely forgotten the moment he said 'laser tag'.

* * *

: -:- :

* * *

"Did you— Did you just ask me out?" Castiel asked slowly. The laser tag place was noisy but even then, he _had_ heard Dean's question; he was just shocked.

Dean nodded, swallowing thickly as he cupped and squeezed the back of his neck feeling all kinds of awkward and nervous. Cas was staring at him; that squinty-eyed, cocked-head look the other man got when he was trying to puzzle something out. He wanted to be annoyed he was being so thoroughly studied— _questioned_ —but he also knew he had it coming. He didn't really blame Cas for being wary.

An actual date was kind of a big deal. Well, a huge deal, really. But he _wanted_ to. Cas had to see that...

"Yeah," he finally said, trying not to nod like a demented bobble-head. "I just did. So...?" He resisted the urge to fidget like Sammy when he needed the bathroom as he waited for Cas to _say something_. The intense stare was making the silence feel a little heavy. "So. Uh. Do ya? Wanna go? Uh. Out. With me?" Holy shit, he was pathetic.

Castiel hummed softly and shifted closer to Dean. It was kind of adorable to see the man looking so uncertain. Uncool, as it were. It was a side of Dean he rarely saw and it was oddly endearing. "Of course I will, Dean." He smiled when Dean tried (and mostly failed) to suppress a shiver. Since he realized the reaction Dean had to certain words (or phrases) he said and _how_ he said them, he made sure to do it often. Subtly, of course.

"Awesome," Dean breathed, releasing a pent up breath in relief. He grinned and leaned closer, pecking a quick kiss on Cas' lips. He kept it quick because otherwise he'd be yanking Cas against him by his trench coat lapels and he did not need the distraction of a fuck-hot make-out session right now. "I'm gonna take you to a carnival."

Castiel was still reeling in shock from Dean kissing him in public, even if it was a short, light brush of lips. It took a moment for the words to filter in. He blinked a few times and cocked his head to the side slightly. "Carnival?"

"Yeah. A carnival. There's one a few minutes away... You said you've never been to one, right?" Dean asked, suddenly nervous Cas would think the idea was stupid and juvenile.

He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to think of something better. Something that was totally adult and not stupid. He felt panic squirm through him when he couldn't. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd gone on a date, for fuck's sake. Oh Jesus on a cracker, he was fucking hopeless...

Castiel nodded, warmth going through him to realize Dean remembered silly little details like that. Dean was staring at him warily and he stepped closer, ignoring the look Dean gave when he intruded into his personal space, and gently squeezed Dean's arm.

"Alright, that sounds fun. What about the boys? They'll be crushed they missed out," he added, only feeling slight reluctance. It was meant to be a date date, not a play date. But he knew the boys would enjoy themselves as well. Gabriel would probably gorge himself on cotton candy.

"They can get their own damn dates," Dean said with a grin, his shoulders relaxing. He waved a hand when Cas' eyes narrowed at him. "But seriously, I figured they could come, too." He knew Sam would whine about missing a carnival. And he wasn't really in the mood for that. "But I'm dropping 'em off with Benny around nine."

He cleared his throat and stuffed his hands in his pockets when Cas positively beamed at him, a big ass gummy smile on his face that scrunched up his nose and did all sorts of things to his insides. Son of a bitch... Not fair.

They managed to get Gabe and Sam away from the small arcade area, mostly by refusing to get more tokens. By the time they got to the car, both boys were blinking slow and lazy, slumping over in their booster seats as soon as they were buckled in.

Dean looked at Cas over the car, tapping the metal roof as he thought. Was tonight too soon? Maybe they should make it tomorrow night?

"Tonight will be fine," Castiel said, smiling a little. He got into the passenger seat and waited for Dean to get behind the wheel. He got the impression the other man had been thinking aloud and not actually asking him but he still felt obliged to answer him. "When did you want to go?"

Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He didn't really wanna wait, but Sam was drooling already and a bit of time to think and calm down would help a lot. "Uh, how 'bout six?" Cas nodded and he nodded back. Six was good. Six it was. He started the car and dropped Cas and Gabe off, aware of Cas sitting closer than he usually did. It was kinda distracting, but in a good way.

Before Cas could get out, he leaned over for a kiss. It was a quick one, but he made sure he grabbed Cas face and really laid one on him. He grinned when Cas blinked at him, looking surprised but pleased. The full smile Cas wore as he carefully unbuckled and slung a sleeping Gabe over his shoulder and headed inside, did all sorts of good things to him.

.

The carnival had been fun. It almost made the three hours between asking Cas and picking him (and Gabe) up that Dean spent spazzing out and sweating seem really dumb and pointless. Watching Cas slide into the passenger seat in jeans and a over-sized hoodie had his thoughts going from 'I'm a freakin' loser' to 'Oh my god, lookit dat ass' in about 5 seconds. Cas' goofy smile helped, too.

Dean felt like a complete dork (but still proud and couldn't help preening like a cave-man) when he won a stuffed animal and gave it to Cas, grinning like an idiot when Cas gently took it with a smile and stroked the cheap fake-fur gently. Of course, then he had to win one for Gabe and Sam, too. The teenager giving out the stuffed bees was not amused he lost three of the damn things right after another. Like he gave a shit; Sammy looked at him like he was Captain American personified, so he was pretty stoked.

And Cas was giving him a look that promised _things. Awesome_ things.

After a few more rigged games and some rides (as well as both boys throwing up a vile combination of funnel cake, blue sno-cone, and cotton candy no one should ever see), it was time to call it a night.

By the time they were dropping the boys off with Benny, both were passed out in their booster seats again and slumped awkwardly, each clutching their bees by an iridescent wing in their grubby hand. He wished he could hose 'em off first but it wasn't worth waking them up. He eased Sam out first, thanking anyone listening his kid slept like a rock, and made his way towards the house. The door opened before he had to fumble for his keys and he gave Benny a grateful smile.

"Thanks, man," Dean said quietly, brushing by Benny and headed towards Sam's room.

Benny held onto the door, bending over a little and trying to catch a peek of Dean's date. But he could only make out a vague outline in the passenger seat of Dean's car. Bummer. He'd heard things about this Cas and he was itching with curiosity. He closed the door before Dean could catch him peeking and followed, hovering in the doorway to Sam's room.

"No problem, brother. Happy to crash and put some indecent memories in your memory foam," he said with a leering grin. He stifled a laugh in his fist, not wanting to wake Sam, when Dean aimed the pissiest face at him. One of the perks of staying at Dean's with the boys was indeed the comfortable bed.

"Ew, man! No," Dean hissed in a whisper and groaned softly. He gently eased Sam into his bed, making sure there was enough room for Gabe. Even if he stuck the kid on the floor with an air mattress, he ended up crowded in Sammy's bed. He smoothed the hair off Sam's forehead and snuck in a quick kiss before he stood and eyed Benny seriously. "But, really. I appreciate it, man."

Benny waved him off, smiling a little. "It ain't like you call in for a favor often. I'm just happy to see you get out there." He nodded when Dean eyed him, an expression on his face that was somehow curious and wary at the same time. He nearly rolled his eyes at the fool.

"Uh. Thanks?" Dean had no idea how to respond to that so he just went out and got Gabe while Benny figured out how to work his DVR. He tucked Gabe in and went back out to join Benny, hands in his pockets again. "So. I'll be home later. Or. Uh. Tomorrow," he said awkwardly. It was as close he was gonna get to admitting he was probably going to be spending the night with Cas.

Maybe. But, first date and all, he wasn't expecting anything serious—Cas just didn't seem the type.

Benny slowly turned towards Dean and grinned. "Yeah, I sorta figured that out already."

"Yeah. Right. I'm gonna... uh. Go."

Benny waved with a laugh but Dean was already hurrying out the door. He flopped onto the sofa and figured he'd have this DVR thing figured out in no time.

Dean slid back behind the wheel and stared out the windshield for a few moments. He had no idea what to do now. What the hell did two guys even do on a date? He glanced at Cas, unsurprised to find the other man sitting quietly and merely looking back at him. He was tempted to ask what Cas wanted to do now, but the whole date thing was his idea, so he should decide. Right?

"Wanna get a drink?" Dean asked, suddenly nervous again. When the boys had been around, it had been easier to forget he was on an actual date with Cas. Now, though... Now it wasn't so easy to overlook that fact. Not with Cas sitting there in jeans and a hoodie instead of his accountant pants and goofy trench coat (though, he did bring it). "Or maybe something to eat?"

He didn't know about Cas, but funnel cake and corn dogs didn't really fill him up.

Castiel considered the options, pursing his lips a little. "I could eat," he offered with a small shrug. He shifted closer to Dean and slowly put a hand on his knee, hoping to ease Dean's obvious nerves. Not that he was going to say as much aloud; Dean would deny it until he was blue in the face and he really did not want to waste time with useless bickering.

"Yeah, okay," Dean said, clearing his throat. He relaxed a little under Cas' hand, very aware of the other man's thumb making little random patterns on his knee. By the time they were pulling up to the Roadhouse, he was completely at ease and Cas' hand was now on his upper thigh. He wondered how much higher that hand would go if they kept driving...

He paused for only a moment when he saw the place was busy, suddenly nervous about being seen with Cas. He eyed the other man from the corner of his eye and felt a dick all over again when Cas gave him that understanding look and backed off.

He huffed softly and grabbed Cas by a belt loop. "Sorry," he murmured, pulling Cas towards the bar with a determined stride. Really, if anything, people were gonna be jealous they weren't showing up with a guy like Cas.

He held the door for Cas and couldn't helping rolling his eyes when Jo looked up from mixing something green and frothy, her sixth sense kicking in the moment he walked in, and gave him a shit-eating grin.

"We could sit at a booth," Castiel offered, pointing to a few tables along the walls. Out of the way and dimly lit. Partly for privacy and partly so Dean wouldn't feel so self-conscious. He was already over the way Dean paused and tensed earlier; he knew this was all new to Dean. He noticed a wide, smug smile on a blond woman's face as she worked behind a bar and his eyebrows rose.

Dean shook his head and headed towards the bar, sliding onto a stool. He gently yanked Cas down onto the one next to him before he finally let go of the man's belt loop. Of course, Jo was right there, grinning at him and making lewd eyebrow movements before they even settled.

"Hey, Jo. This is Cas," he said, cocking his head towards Cas.

"Castiel," Castiel gently corrected and offered a hand. The blonde woman, Jo, took it, her smile warming and to something less... shark like. He itched to ask how she knew Dean. She seemed to know him very well, if the way she was smacking at him and calling him 'stud' or something was an indication. He should probably be relieved at her acceptance, not annoyed she was overly familiar.

Dean looked between Jo and Cas, laughing and bumping Cas' shoulder with his when he saw the narrowed blue eyes in smite mode. "Jo's a friend of mine. For like, I dunno... a hundred years?" he said, looking towards Jo for confirmation. "She's like the little sister I never wanted," he said with a bright smile.

"I see," Castiel said, relaxing despite himself. He did notice Jo's interaction with Dean was less intimate and more affectionate. Well, the kind of affection that includes punches, noogies and name-calling, apparently. As well as the two beers appearing without either of the ordering. Dean tipped his towards Jo in silent thanks. When he nodded his own thanks, Jo disappeared without a word and he couldn't help looking to Dean for an explanation.

Had he offended her? He had intended to get along with Dean's friends, not alienate them within moments of meeting them.

"Oh, don't worry, Cas, she'll be back," Dean said. He didn't even know if he was happy or irritated by that. It wasn't like he could tell her to fuck off; she was working, for cryin' out loud. Cas still looked confused, his fingers tightly wrapped around his beer. "She's just gonna put in our food order."

Castiel's brow wrinkled. "I don't recall ordering anything."

"Nope," Dean said with a smile. "But she knows what we want."

Castiel merely hummed, trusting Dean's friend. When two plates piled with bacon cheeseburgers and crispy fries came out he had to smile. Jo had indeed known what they wanted. "Thank you," he said as he pulled his plate closer.

He got two bites in before he could no longer ignore Jo's staring. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and gave her his attention, "Yes?" Was she waiting for a compliment on the food?

"Nothing," Jo said, shrugging and proceeded to keep herself busy with moving a rag around on the bar.

She hadn't meant to be caught staring but it was one thing to _hear_ about Cas and then to _see_ him was something else all together. He was smokin' hot, polite _and_ he ate like a champ. She was half tempted to joke that Dean didn't deserve him. But he really did, so she just offered a smile and slipped further down the bar when it became obvious her staring was making her look like some creeper. Even Dean glared at her, throwing a french fry for good measure. At least he didn't slather it in ketchup first.

Dean blinked a few times, still holding half of his burger, when he realized Cas was done. He'd inhaled that freakin' thing. "Did you even chew that?"

"Yes," Castiel said, smiling. "I haven't mastered the unhinged jaw method as of yet."

Dean snorted and shook his head. Freakin' weirdo said the craziest shit sometimes. "You watch too many Animal Planet documentaries." Cas merely hummed and picked at the remaining fries on his plate, running a few through the greasy puddles from his burger. He ate his at a more sedate pace, trying not to talk with his mouth full too often when Cas felt compelled to fill the otherwise comfortable silence with questions.

He wound up losing track of time pretty easily after their plates had been cleared and Jo popped up refilling their drinks occasionally. He didn't know how their date-banter turned into serious talking, but he didn't try to wiggle out of like he normally would've.

"It's just so... soap opera, you know?" Dean picked at the cardboard coaster under his beer and sighed. He really needed something harder to drink for this kinda shit. He didn't even look up when a tumbler of whiskey appeared next to his beer, just grabbed it and made it disappear.

"Anyway, Sam's mom wasn't even someone I remembered bein' with. How fucked up is that?" He eyed Cas from the corner of his eye and caught the other man nodding in that sympathetic way he had. There wasn't even the expected 'you man-whore' look most people gave him when he admitted that.

He sighed again, releasing the tension in his shoulders. He didn't remember how the fuck they got talking about this, but he was pretty sure it wasn't going to be as hard as he'd feared it would be. It probably made for shitty first-date conversation but avoiding it wasn't really an option at the moment. It felt like he'd waited too long to talk about it as it was.

"It took me a week to remember that I'd hooked up with some chick named Lisa." He went quiet for a few moments. "And I never did anything stupid like not using a condom, yanno?" He still didn't know how it happened but it probably didn't matter now. His earlier thoughts about accidents happening all the time was too true. And with how often he used to pick up random women, he was bound to get bit in the ass by the odds sooner or later.

Castiel merely hummed. He hadn't gotten the impression of irresponsibility from Dean. He still didn't; he knew nothing was 100%. He refused to acknowledge the look Dean was giving him, like he was expecting a harsh judgement.

"Then, I get some kid dropped on my stoop, all Harry Potter style," Dean said, staring off again. He saw Cas look confused for a moment, probably not having any idea about the Harry Potter reference ( _seriously_?!), but getting the gist of the thing. "I haven't regretted a moment of it, though. Sam's..." he trailed off, embarrassed that his eyes felt hot and prickly. He did not want to start blubbering; that had to be even worse for a first date.

Castiel pressed his shoulder to Dean's, offering an understanding smile. "I do understand, Dean. For all the hard-ships of fatherhood, being a single parent, I wouldn't trade it for anything. My son—he's my everything."

Dean nodded, smiling a little. He shoulda known Cas would get it. "Yeah. I can't imagine my life without Sammy, either." He went quiet again, realizing just how true those words were. He'd do anything for his son.

"Exactly," Castiel murmured, offering Dean a warm smile when he looked over. Dean smiled back. He side-eyed the blonde woman pushing a whiskey towards each of them. He normally didn't touch the stuff but Dean looked like he could use it. Dean swallowed his in two gulps and held out his glass for a refill. He carefully swallowed some of his own as he watched Dean sip at the next one slower.

"So, what about you?" Dean asked, looking at Cas over his whiskey as he drained it. He held out his glass for another refill, smiling a little dopily when Jo complied without comment. But she gave him the stink-eye that said it would be the last one. He didn't mind; he was starting to feel all warm and tingly. He sighed softly, more whiskey would be very dumb right now.

Castiel considered playing dumb, pretending he didn't have any idea what Dean was asking so he might have an extra moment to consider his answer. But lying was out of the question; not only had Dean been so open, he just didn't want to lie to the man.

"Ex-wife. She wasn't interested in custody."

Dean frowned and leaned closer to Cas, poking him in the chest. "Well, good. That kinda mom shouldn't have Gabe, anyways."

"Do not misunderstand, Dean," Castiel said softly. He gently pushed Dean's finger off his chest when Dean didn't remove it right away. It was a little distracting having him so close and touching. "She just wasn't suited for motherhood. Gabriel was a surprise, a pleasant one for me but not so much for her. She's a good woman."

Dean made a rude noise and flapped a hand at Cas. "She's just like Lisa then, dumpin' her kid off. I mean, s'prob'ly a good thing, 'cause who knows what woulda happened to Sammy otherwise, yanno?" His eyes did that prickly-hot thing again even as he tried not to imagine the horrible possibilities of what coulda happened to his little boy.

Or Gabe; he kinda loved the little squirt.

Of course, Cas did have a point—Just 'cause they didn't wanna be moms didn't make either of 'em bad people. Maybe it made them good people 'cause they made sure their kids were taken care of? He later tried to look for Lisa (not to give his kid back or anything, but just to find her) and he'd found out she'd died. He now wondered if she knew it was gonna happen and that's why she did the 'baby in the basket' thing. That made her a good mom then, right?

He didn't know. His thoughts were too fuzzy with whiskey. And Cas.

"Wait, then why did you guys divorce? I mean, she's all kindsa stupid leaving you," Dean said. He rolled his lips over his teeth and wished he could shove the words back in his mouth. Even if they were true; that wasn't something he should be saying right now. It would lead to... distractions. And it was his good luck, really, that they were splitsville.

Castiel sighed softly and closed his eyes. The pleasure from the compliment was short lived as he thought on his answer. "Difference of opinion."

"She didn't think you were awesome?" Dean asked, giving Cas a lop-sided grin. He mentally patted himself on the back for not blurting out 'ridiculously sexy' or 'adorkably funny' instead of just 'awesome'. Another whiskey or two and he probably would've. And then he would've been all up on Cas like one of his goofy ties.

Castiel snorted and shook his head. "She cheated on me," he said, without thinking. He winced; that had come out wrong and it was, by no means, the full story. He figured the whiskey was starting to affect him. He didn't even blame his ex-wife, Maria, for what had happened. He only felt bad he hadn't figured out a solution sooner and saved them both a lot of heart ache and stress.

"That bitch!" Dean hollered indignantly, tipping forward and nearly spilling his remaining whiskey as he flailed an arm around.

"It wasn't exactly the reason we divorced," Castiel said softly, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. Dean's eyebrows drew together and he leaned in closer. Before the other man could ask for more details, or shout more obscenities, he figured might as well be completely honest. "We hadn't slept together since Gabe was conceived."

Dean's eyes widened and he nearly blurted something embarrassing again. How could Cas' ex-wife not wanna jump him? Like, all the fuckin' time? He blinked a few times; _he_ wanted to do things to Cas' lips and neck. And that messy, dark hair was all like 'run your fingers through me, Dean!'. He shook his head, trying to get his focus back to the issue at hand.

"Why?"

"I wasn't interested," Castiel admitted, shrugging one shoulder a little. Dean's eyebrows drew together again as his head cocked to the side. He had to look away because that was too adorable. "I'm gay," he murmured. He almost hoped Dean hadn't heard him, but the sharply indrawn breath told him he had.

He idly wondered if he should've mentioned it at some point before now; especially in light of the direction their relationship was heading.

Dean nearly fell off his seat. He forced his raging pulse to just fucking quit it and focused on Cas' face. The guy looked wary but calm—like he would tactfully accept a punch or some other stupidly horrible reaction. He didn't know why he didn't figure it out sooner; Cas had always been calm and cool when it came to the 'gay stuff'. He felt kinda dumb, actually. He did wonder why Cas never said so before, but maybe it was just another one of those things Cas totally sucked at because he just didn't get how to talk to people. The adorable goof.

He patted a consoling hand on Cas' shoulder, smiling goofily when the other man smiled at him and patted his hand. It stayed there, resting warmly on top of his.

"Why'd you get married then?" Dean asked. He was trying not to focus on the whole touching Cas thing... He'd probably do something really embarrassing. But a little sober voice in the back of his head was telling him they weren't done talking and Cas probably wasn't ready to have Dean flopping into his lap or smooshing his face in Cas' chest.

...Or maybe he was, judging by the 'I wanna see you naked look' Cas was giving him. But. Public places were not really a good idea for sexytimes. Especially not public places he knew people at and he was pretty sure they'd tape him for future humiliation. Or bootleg internet porn (the utter pervs). Jo would so do that and she'd make a buttload of dough 'cause he and Cas were totally hot. He snapped out of his porny thoughts when he realized Cas was talking again.

"We didn't have much say in it," Castiel said, frowning a little in remembrance. It still irritated him that he'd been forced into an arranged marriage in this day and age. "Our parents thought it would beneficial. I was the second youngest, so my parents made a lot of decisions for me."

And he was embarrassed to admit he'd allowed it because, at the time, he hadn't been happy to just go along. Then he'd been unable to think past the threat of being cut off from his family's money. He was barely 18, at the time, but he knew he wouldn't be able to afford being on his own. He could admit to being spoiled but he was realistic, too. He turned to see Dean giving him an odd look, like he was thinking hard but trying not to blurt things out.

"It wasn't that horrible," he said, as if Dean needed reassuring. "We learned to get along fairly quickly. We're still friends, actually, but she hasn't seen Gabe since we divorced." He'd offered, but Maria claimed she didn't want to confuse Gabe since she couldn't (or wouldn't) be a consistent presence in his life.

Dean shook his head, trying to absorb all of the information. "Why get divorced, though? I mean, it seemed like an open marriage woulda worked?" Though, he had to admit he probably wouldn't want to do stuff if Cas was still married, even if it was one of them open marriage dealies. He was no home-wrecker, dammit.

"She was in love with someone and I couldn't stand in the way of that," Castiel said softly.

He'd been hesitant to tell his parents the marriage was dissolving, but they'd taken the news fairly well. Apparently, Gabe was enough to satisfy them. He hadn't talked to his parents since, though. Not when they'd found out the reason for the divorce. His parents had ended up disowning him anyway once he'd been honest about being gay. He really hadn't been surprised and had already finished his CPA classes. He had been grateful for Maria's support through everything; he wasn't sure he would be alive and (relatively) sane without her.

"Oh," Dean muttered, looking back into his glass for a few moments. He heard a lot in those few words and he felt bad for Cas but happy for him at the same time. It was a weird feeling and he shook his shoulders, trying to make it go away. "I think... I think I'm good," he said slowly putting his empty glass on the bar.

Castiel merely nodded and stood, sliding back into his trench coat. He saw Dean wobble and held a hand on his upper arm to help steady him, swallowing thickly when the man gave him a gooey smile, his slightly unfocused green eyes crinkling at the corners. He let go slowly so Dean wouldn't fall over and helped him into his leather jacket when his third attempt failed to get his arm in the remaining sleeve.

He kind of hated to admit it, but a slightly drunk Dean was dangerously adorable. He took on Dean's weight without protest when the man slumped against his side again. He patted at Dean's pocket, looking for the man's keys.

"You wanna feel me up, at least kiss me first," Dean mumbled, trying not to giggle like an idiot.

Castiel huffed out a laugh, shaking his head a little. Quite the tempting offer, but now wasn't the time (or place). "I'm looking for your keys, Dean. You're not driving."

"Fuck me," Dean muttered, rubbing at his face. "You gotta stop saying my name like that, Cas."

Castiel was mostly focused on getting Dean to his car; Dean was nearly dead-weight and apparently convinced Cas possessed the strength to man-handle him easily. "Like what?" he asked, distracted as he went to pat down Dean's pockets again.

He wasn't sure if he was hoping for or against the odds they were in the man's pants pocket instead of his jacket. He paused when Dean flopped against him, their chests now pressed warmly together as hands tried to slide past his coat. He looked down as Dean fumbled around, frowning and muttering under his breath.

"Like, all sexy like," Dean mumbled, trying to find Cas' ass. Stupid coat was in the way. He frowned as he pawed at the tan fabric. It was like a freakin' circus tent or something. He tried pushing the fabric out the way but it just slipped right back where it was with a soft hissing sound.

Castiel stilled, trying hard to ignore Dean's triumphant little sound when his hands finally found their way around his coat and to the small of his back. "I'm sorry," he said, even though the urge to pin Dean against his own car and repeat 'Dean' over and over again was rather strong. "Keys?" he said, gently pulling Dean's hands from his back pocket.

He regretted having to do it, but being fondled in a well-lit parking lot was not an experience he wished to have at the moment. He huffed softly when Dean seemed to have sprouted more hands and they were _everywhere_. It left him feeling an odd combination of begrudgingly amused, a little put-out and more than a little aroused to notice Dean had gotten over his 'touching a dude' thing.

"Dean," Castiel said sharply. He regretted that when Dean moaned loudly, _indecently_ , and squirmed closer. "Give me your keys."

"So bossy," Dean murmured, trying to scowl but it came out sounding happy and slightly breathless. He'd seen Cas be a bad ass before but wasn't usually directed at him. He smiled at Cas, hoping he could get the stick outta Cas' butt and the guy would let him stick his hands in Cas' pockets this time. Cas was being a bummer though and held his hand out for keys, twitching his hips away from Dean's hands.

He made a noise that could only be called a whine and dug the ring of keys out of his pocket, slapping them in Cas' outstretched hand. "Fine. But be nice to my car."

Castiel nodded, well aware of the level of trust Dean was showing, and hurried to unlock the car door. He tucked Dean into the passenger seat, smiling despite himself when Dean flopped across the seat, legs flailing comically, and unlocked the driver's side door for him. As soon as he slid behind the wheel, Dean was pressed against his side.

"Dean," he said softly, but still a hint of warning in his voice. It would be extremely difficult to drive with Dean where he was.

"Yeah?"

"You're making it difficult not to take advantage of your inebriated state," Castiel said slowly. It was the only reason he could think of why Dean was suddenly very handsy. He wasn't sure if he should be encouraged or disappointed Dean needed to be half-drunk before he would touch him. His eyebrows drew together when Dean made an annoyed sound.

Dean sucked his teeth and flopped into Cas' lap, barely missing smacking his head the steering wheel and probably a mild concussion. "'m not that drunk, Cas." He reached up and ran a finger along Cas' bottom lip, staring at it intently. His brain-to-mouth filter was a bit gunked up with whiskey and he was murmuring "I _always_ wanna touch you" before he knew it.

It wasn't _un_ true, but he hadn't meant to admit that. He rolled his lips over his teeth briefly, embarrassed and feeling his face warm with something besides liquor. But the look Cas was now giving him totally made any embarrassing confessions worth it—it was like Cas was trying to take all his clothes off with just those blue as fuck eyeballs of his. If anyone could do such a thing, Cas would be the guy for the job.

"Do you?" Castiel asked quietly, not bothering to bat Dean's hands away from his face again. Feeling the callouses on Dean's fingertips brushing against his chin and jaw was enough to make him want to shudder but he managed to suppress it. Mostly.

Dean nodded, sliding his hand from Cas' jaw to the back of his neck. He yanked until Cas bent over enough their noses nearly touched. Fuck, Cas was really flexible. His mind went into Happy Porn Time for a minute as he imagined that flexibility being used for fun (heh, he was totally thinking sexy, though) stuff before he remembered they were talking. "Yeah," he said. He smiled when Cas' head tilted a little. God that shit was cute.

"I see," Castiel murmured, shifting in his seat enough to be able to lean down further. It was a roomy car, but it was still a tight squeeze since he had the steering wheel in the way. "Why... Why the problems before?" he asked.

He should probably just shut up and take advantage of the situation, not to mention he knew how little Dean liked discussing such things, but he couldn't seem to help himself. He needed to know how recent these feelings were.

Dean huffed softly and pushed at Cas' shoulder, making the other man sit back up and give him room to sit up as well. "'Cause, Imma dick?" he offered, shrugging. "I dunno, I just took awhile to get with the idea I wanted to touch you, okay?" Cas was squinting at him again and he huffed again, rubbing at his face. "Stop that. Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Castiel asked, blinking.

"All squinty eyed and shit," Dean muttered, a hand over his eyes, waving the other hand around. "Makes you all adorable and shit." He peeked through his fingers and ended up dropping his hand so he could scowl properly when Cas smiled at him. What the hell, man? Didn't he _just_ say— "Stop bein' adorable!"

Castiel laughed softly, unsure what to make of the surreal conversation. He blanked his expression the best he could, trying not to be adorable, and just stared at Dean, waiting for further information.

He went willingly when Dean pulled him towards the middle of the seat and tried not to be surprised when he had a lap full of Dean Winchester the moment there was room. His hands settled on Dean's thighs without his permission, absently stroking. Dean didn't seem to mind, so he went with it.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"What are you doing?"

Dean smirked and leaned closer, narrowly avoiding smacking his head on the interior light. "Gettin' comfy so we can make-out," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Because— _Duh_. Cas was pretty thick sometimes. He wiggled closer.

"Are we?" Castiel asked, interested but unsure. He realized what Dean intended and kissing in a car was an experience he'd yet to explore. Experiencing it with Dean just made it all the more enticing. "Are you sure? I really don't want you to be upset I didn't stop you from doing something you wouldn't normally do."

Dean rolled his eyes, amused and more than a little warm and fuzzy feeling from Cas trying to be all moral and shit (and caring about him, but he wasn't gonna flake out about that), and settled himself in Cas' lap. He was kinda surprised how comfy it was and that he didn't feel like a total girl because he was straddling Cas. It actually was a genius move; he could feel all kinds of good stuff in this position. Cas' chest pressing against his each time either of them breathed, firm muscles under his hands, and the barest brush of their groins. It was all kinds of awesome.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You gonna shut up and kiss me or what?"

Castiel considered answering but surged forward, shutting Dean up with his lips. The angle was better with Dean in his lap and he was quick to slide his hands up Dean's thighs to his hips, the tips of his fingers resting lightly on the swell of Dean's ass. He made a soft sound when Dean pressed closer, fingers tangling in his hair. Any hesitation he might have had about Dean wanting more or doubts of the other man welcoming his touch evaporated when Dean moaned and arched into him.

He hooked his thumbs in Dean's belt-loops and pulled the other man closer, bringing them flush together with a soft grunting sound of satisfaction when their bodies connected. He let himself go, free to enjoy the sensations. The taste of whiskey and Dean did more to make his head swim than anything else he'd imbibed in earlier.

He reveled in it, enjoying every touch, kiss and sound Dean made. Until he felt fingers brushing against his crotch.

"Dean."

"Yeah?" Dean panted out, leaning back just enough to try to find a better angle.

Castiel gently removed Dean's hand. "As much as I would enjoy that, this isn't the time or place."

"No car action?"

Castiel slowly shook his head, trying his best to ignore the pout. Dean pouting should be criminalized. Also, his restraint should be praised. "No."

"Fine," Dean huffed, clumsily making his way off Cas' lap and into the passenger side of the car. He wanted to be annoyed Cas said no, but he could understand why. And wasn't that the bitch of it? Normally he'd try to wheedle his way, smooth talk into whatever he wanted. But (and the thought alone almost made him check himself for boobs) he liked Cas too much to fool around in the car if Cas didn't want to.

Ugh. He was whipped—and they hadn't even gotten to any decent action to excuse being whipped. (Dick whipped? Was that a thing?) He buckled up and (mostly) kept his hands to himself as Cas drove. He realized they were headed to Cas' and he might've gotten a little more excited than usual at the idea. He followed Cas inside and the urge to push Cas onto the sofa was too good to ignore. Cas went willingly, though, so it was all good.

Dean was still a little buzzed but he was clear-headed enough to know exactly what was going on; for better or worse. He was very aware he was making out with Cas again, both of them going at each other like teenagers locked in a closet.

He was aware of Cas' hand wandering freely again and finding the sensations nothing but fan-fucking-tastic. Cas had really great hands, long fingered to get in good places and strong to add the right amount of pressure. He couldn't help the breathless little gasp sound when Cas' fingers brushed over his stomach, right over his belly button.

Unlike last time, all he wanted was _lower_. He wondered if Cas could read his mind because those fingers went lower. He was pretty sure those breathy, moany noises were coming from him, but he was past caring right now. Because Cas was totally sticking a hand down his pants. Yeah, those were man fingers brushing along his pelvic bone and teasing at the wiry hairs there.

And holy shit did it feel good. He couldn't even remember why he'd freaked out before.

"Dean?"

Dean blinked, realizing all of Cas' movements had stilled. "Yeah, go for it, Cas," he said, hoping to everything holy that Cas was asking for permission to go lower. And not... something else. Oh. Maybe—Nope, it was permission, he realized with a jolt of heat and intense pleasure when he felt Cas' fingers wrap around him. The grip was tight in the confines of his jeans and he fumbled with getting the button and zipper opened.

"Cas," he moaned, movements stopping when Cas' hand did this thing against the underside of his cock. Holy shit. He focused back on giving Cas more room, groaning with satisfaction when he managed to get his jeans opened and pushed down a little. His eyes fluttered closed, reveling in each stroke and twist. His hands were busy, too, but they weren't doing the appropriate things.

Though, one hand squeezing at Cas' ass while the other fisted his hair was pretty cool, he kinda wanted to try returning the favor.

"Dean," Castiel breathed when he felt Dean's fingers at his waist. His breath whooshed out when he felt the tentative swipe of Dean's fingers along his lower stomach before leaving just long enough to work his jeans open. His head flopped onto Dean's shoulder at the next touch. Dean. On his dick. He didn't know what to do besides groan into the other man's neck and encourage movement. Which Dean did with little prompting.

It was a little awkward, their knuckles bumped in an off-beat cadence as they both fumbled around with the other.

Castiel reluctantly let go of Dean, missing the slick heat, and gently pushed the man's hand away from him. He smothered the immediate protests with a kiss (even as he reveled in the fact there were protests) and shifted to be able to take both of them in hand, at the same time. Dean was a little larger than him, but he was able to wrap his hand, loosely, around them both with relative ease.

"Holy shit," Dean groaned, his head flopping back. He figured he was a little gay because he'd had enjoyed kissing Cas. But when long fingers around his dick was the best thing he'd felt in a long time, he upped 'a little gay' to 'mostly gay'. Then when Cas managed to get both their dicks in that hand, squeezing gently but firmly—Yup, he was totally gay. Because that right there was incredible. Why didn't anyone ever tell him two dicks were better than one?

He focused on touching and kissing Cas, puffing and moaning against the other man's lips, neck and jaw with each squeeze, stroke and twist. He couldn't focus on one spot for long, needing to taste and feel as much as he could and getting more and more desperate the closer he got to coming. Which was gonna happen any moment now.

"Cas. Fuck—" Dean choked out but any idea of warning was preempted by his hips arching up sharply as he came over Cas' fist. And his dick, can't forget that. He was pretty sure his brain stopped for a minute when he felt Cas' come, not just the hot splash against him (which was officially the hottest fucking thing ever) but the twitching, pulsing cock smashed sticky-hot against his.

Castiel relaxed slowly, carefully settling against Dean. His eyes fluttered closed and he sank into the heated but soft, sweet kiss, Dean's fingers splayed out along his neck and jaw as he kissed and gently nipped at his lips. He hummed dozily, sated and relaxed. He should probably get up, clean them off, but Dean was hugging him rather tightly and he did not want to move. He settled willingly when Dean humphed a 'stay' and tightened his grip every time he made to move.

It was hard to argue when knees were pressed on either side of his hips and arms were tight around his chest and shoulders. He yawned and got as comfortable as he could without moving around too much. He couldn't help smiling a little when he noticed Dean was breathing deep and even, already asleep. Resigned to a night on the couch, he settled in.

Dean woke up, groggily swiping at something tickling his nose. "Mmmph. Stoppit, Sammy," he mumbled, turning his head a little. The tickling was worse. And smelled good. A warm weight against his side shifted and he slowly opened his eyes, looking down a little. All he could really see was a messy head of dark hair.

Cas.

He looked down a little more, careful not to disturb Cas and just stared. Cas was... cute. Which is weird considering it was the complete opposite image of the dude that completely rocked his world however long ago. He had to laugh, stifling the sound as best he could and somehow managed not to wake Cas. He realized they were snuggling. Cuddling. Cuddling with their clothes still half undone and dried, sticky patches on their shirts. It shoulda been gross and awkward but it wasn't. It was... well, the opposite and he settled back into it.

Huh.

Maybe Jo was right. Because he was really grooving on the whole cuddling thing. It was surprisingly nice. Cozy. Comforting. He woulda thought otherwise; Cas was lithe, angular and male—none of the things he thought would make him snuggle worthy and/or comfortable. But here Cas was, still perfect to cuddle up against. Cas shifted with a sleepy noise but didn't wake.

Satisfied, Dean went back to sleep, too.


	5. Chapter 5

"We should go somewhere nice this time," Dean mused aloud, tapping the steering wheel with his thumbs to the beat of the song playing softly in the background.

They'd pushed back their usual lunch 'date' and they were going for an early dinner. He had an itch for something that didn't have screaming kids and indoor jungle gyms. Plus, he figured now that there was a sort-of-dating thing goin' on, he should make a bit of an effort.

He was mostly still trying to sort out why yesterday wasn't awkward. It really should've been... He never thought himself a cuddler or anything like that (or one to get off with a dude—but that rainbow cruise ship sailed, docked and he was pretty much over it now). He also expected to come fully conscious to embarrassment and awkward mumblings.

None of that happened. Like, at all.

Nope; instead there was all sorts of girly sounds of contentment (mostly from him), lazy wriggles to get comfortable which was nothing more than badly disguised groping (mostly Cas), and maybe a few sleepy (as well as completely, stupidly schmoopy) kisses. He blamed it on being half-asleep, which he was, but that didn't completely explain the way he threw himself into a full on chick-flick, Lifetime-movie-of-the-week sorta moment. And yeah, he _liked_ it.

He should probably just feel like a lucky bastard instead of trying to pick apart the 'why's and just focus on the 'hells yeah, that's some good stuff'. And for the most part he was, but it was just weird all over how little it was freaking him out. It was all kinds of weird to admit, if only in his own head, he'd been content—well, _happy_. Then he felt like a complete sap. And it only got worse when Cas had given him that dorky, happy smile; he was back to thinking happy thoughts, whether he wanted (or deserved) them or not.

So, yeah, thinking in circles was driving him batty and giving him a headache. He probably should really stop watching daytime TV. Or Twilight Zone. This was probably more Rod Serling's territory since it all felt surreal. And he couldn't quite manage to think in a straight (heh, _straight_ ) line about the whole... thing.

There had been some good-natured joking from Benny when they showed up (and he might've actually _blushed—_ which he'll deny until he freakin' died), Cas there to get Gabe, but that was it. Since Cas had remained cool and collected, he didn't freak out and punch Benny like he had kinda wanted to (in the shoulder, though, instead of the face like he kind of deserved). Benny had really earned one, but it wasn't like he could deny the accusations; he'd shown up in one of Cas' shirts, for fuck's sake.

Talk about being obvious about it.

Even if he did sorta like wearing it for... reasons.

Dean snapped back into real-time just in time to make the appropriate turn, anticipating Cas' agreement. Mainly because the guy just didn't seem to know how to say 'no' or something. At least to him. He smiled to himself when he saw Cas' head tilt and then dip forward in a sort-of nod. The thought of Cas, a grown ass, rugged and sexy little bastard, as adorable was dangerous territory. He focused on driving, wishing for tunnel vision so he couldn't see Cas in his peripheral, doing all those... things.

Things that threatened his (admittedly kinda ridiculous) sense of manliness.

Because seriously, wanting to hold hands was something he was seriously not used to. But he still wanted to. So he tightened his fingers around the steering wheel instead.

Castiel looked at Dean curiously, "Alright." He wasn't sure what the motivation was behind the gesture but he was touched nonetheless.

He was slightly concerned about Gabriel's behavior when he realized there would be no outlets for his energy after they'd eaten. He hoped Sam could keep him occupied. A peek in the backseat showed both boys fully engrossed with their action figures and he hoped the appeal would last through (and after) eating.

He couldn't help chuckling when they ended up parked in front of a diner. One of those that tried for old-fashioned in design but was clearly built recently. The diner was overly-bright; with chromed panels everywhere and neon signs in the windows that showed off (or maybe in lieu of?) a menu. Somehow, he wasn't surprised.

"Somewhere nice," Castiel murmured to himself, shaking his head a little with a surge of affection for Dean. A glance to the left showed Dean grinning happily, eyes practically dancing. Any objections vanished—not that he had any. A look in the back seat showed both boys staring at the bright lit building with excited awe as well.

"Yeah," Dean said happily, climbing out of the car. He didn't know if Cas was making fun of him or not but to him, 'nice' was any place that didn't have plastic forks.

He held the door open since Cas had managed to get both boys to hold a hand each (which he was grateful for because Sam still had a dangerous habit of running in parking lots without looking). He ruffled Sam's hair as he passed and looked around. The place was busy but not full enough they'd have to wait long. Which was awesome because he was starving.

And dammit, he was blushing again thinking about why.

Castiel stood quietly next to Dean, their shoulders brushing occasionally, as he took in the atmosphere of the diner. It was noisy. Crowded. And it smelled of fried oil and something not-so-unpleasantly reminiscent of meatloaf. Overall, the diner was pleasant in a boisterous sort of way. His eyes narrowed when a woman slithered up to Dean. He couldn't help glaring at her, looking over the tight, revealing dress (with inappropriate décolletage) with a slight scowl.

He wouldn't have cared about her wardrobe if she wasn't practically attached to Dean by her too-large (and probably surgically enhanced) breasts and batting her spider-like eyelashes at him shamelessly. A glance at Dean showed the other man was pretty much clueless to the seductress and was merely smiling politely. He wondered if Dean was aware he was leaning away subtly and the hot sting of jealousy lessened. A little.

"How many?"

Dean cocked an eyebrow at the hostess and looked around himself. It was pretty obvious there were four of 'em. "Four; two adults, two kids."

"Oh." The hostess' smile dimmed a bit, understanding hitting her as she looked at the small group. Well— _Family_. She sighed softly, smiling despite her disappointment, at the two adorable little boys using the hands not clasped by a larger one to bash action figures together and make quiet battle sounds. She blinked when she saw the other man glaring at her, his pretty blue eyes cool and unblinking, and she took a step back.

Dean looked between the hostess and Cas, trying not to laugh. Or say something stupidly gushy and girly about Cas being jealous. Was it weird he found it adorable (and kind of a turn-on) that Cas looked like he was ready to smite the flirting woman with a heated glare? Probably...

He cleared his throat, getting the hostess' attention again. "Four," he repeated, holding up and wiggling four fingers.

"Right. Sure. One sec, hon."

Once the hostess hurried away, Dean gently bumped Cas' shoulder with his. If he stayed there, all up in Cas' business and standing too close, well... tough; Cas did it to him all the time and he barely complained about it (anymore). He stayed where he was since Cas didn't step away or comment about it. If anything, he looked pleased with himself. "Down boy."

"Sorry. I... Sorry," Castiel said quietly, embarrassed to have been caught out. And for his behavior. Dean was grinning at him and he narrowed his eyes, feeling his face warm. He cleared his throat, "Did you enjoy that?" he muttered, trying not to notice at the smug look on Dean's face. As much as he was embarrassed (and a little confused) by his earlier actions and feelings, he felt settled by Dean's warm expression nonetheless.

He _might've_ over-reacted. And the positively Daytime Drama Diva thoughts were a slightly unpleasant surprise, as well. He'd probably be amused to know his thoughts of avoiding daytime TV in the future echoed Dean's if he wasn't so disgruntled and bemused by his earlier actions.

Dean shrugged, his grin growing a little. He laughed when Cas' eyes got even squintier and his lips thinned a little. "Don't get your panties in a bunch," he murmured, leaning closer and gently settling a hand at the small of Cas' back. "I wasn't looking."

"I know," Castiel said, pressing back and relaxing into Dean's touch.

As much as he wanted to, he didn't glare at the woman when she returned and lead them to a booth. He nearly gave Gabriel a free pass on candy for a week when his son innocently mentioned she would find her own cute man if she didn't wear so much make-up. Or skanky clothes. How his son knew that kissing lipstick was similar to kissing a crayon (or what _skanky_ meant), he did not know. He made a perfunctory attempt at chiding his son, though, since he knew he was supposed to.

Gabe and Sam hopped into the booth, both taking the window seats. They both huffed when the ketchup, salt and pepper shakers where moved towards the other side, safely guarded by both adults. Crayons and paper menus to color on perked them back up, though. Gabe, as usual, broke all his crayons in half so he could tease Sam he had more.

Dean rolled his eyes when Sam, as usual, fell for the taunting and pouted behind his hair. He looked around and settled into the booth, relaxed by the familiar chaos. Diner food kept him alive for longer than he liked to admit and it was nice being somewhere he considered homey. He rested his arm along the back of the booth and pushed a menu towards Cas. He smiled with a nod when Cas murmured 'thank you'.

"Gabriel, what did you want to eat?" Castiel asked, not looking up from his menu. The options were simple enough, which was nice.

Gabe paused in his coloring, face scrunched up in thought for about 2 seconds. "Chicken fingers."

"Of course," Castiel muttered, completely unsurprised. He wasn't sure why he even asked since that's what his son always wanted, at home or at a restaurant. He'd just closed his menu when a waitress appeared out of nowhere, smiling brightly as she tapped a pen against her order pad. After denying Gabriel's request for 'the biggest strawberry milkshake ever' to go with his chicken fingers, he ordered for himself before relaxing back into the cushioned booth as everyone else ordered. Dean's disgruntled expression caught his attention, though.

"Dean?" he asked, leaning forward a little to get Dean's attention (and scowl) off the waitress' retreating back.

Dean huffed sharply as he looked back at Cas and shrugged. OK, now he totally got why Cas got all 'I'm gonna piss on what's mine' earlier. It wasn't like Cas was hard to look at (the man _was_ like sex personified, poured into a suit), he just didn't appreciate anyone else looking at him like he was a tasty piece of meat. That was _his_ job.

Instead of going all caveman like he kinda wanted to, he affected another careless shrug. "Nothin'."

"Really?" Castiel asked, an eyebrow raised. Dean's tense shoulders and scowl were clearly an indication of 'something'. He looked around, as if he could see the source of Dean's irritation. Their food wasn't taking an extraordinary amount of time (they only just ordered, after all) and the boys were behaving themselves, the pair of them quietly coloring and talking amongst themselves occasionally.

Dean huffed again and rolled his shoulders as he made an effort to relax. Cas obviously hadn't noticed the she-witch flirting with him; he'd barely looked up from his menu or away from Dean or the boys. His fingers tapped the glittery formica table top (that all diners seemed to buy in bulk) for a moment. Cas was still looking at him intently, and he couldn't hold out against that damn blue-eyed stare.

Jesus, the guy should be an interrogator or some shit, not an accountant.

"Okay, yeah, I get how annoying it is to see someone flirting with..." he trailed off, waving a hand at the other man, unsure what the hell to call Cas. Boyfriend felt so middle-school he wanted to cringe. And partner... Well, he wasn't quite ready for trendy little cafés and rainbow stickers on his Impala, even though he'd totally accepted how into Cas he was. (He did not shudder about the rainbow gay-ness, but the thought of marring his baby's perfection with stickers— _any_ stickers.)

"I see," Castiel said, trying not to sound amused. Even when he and Dean had first known each other, he knew Dean was a flirtatious person. He was pretty sure the other man didn't even do it consciously; he was just naturally charismatic. A people person that enjoyed putting others at ease with a smile or smooth words.

Add that dangerously attractive charm to his exceedingly good looks... And. Well. Irresistible didn't even begin to describe the man. The whole scene earlier was proof of that.

It wasn't the first time he'd witnessed such an occurrence, but it was the first time it had happened since he and Dean got involved. He knew he'd have to get used to Dean attracting attention. He was quite skeptical he'd garnered such attention, but he didn't think Dean had imagined any attempts at flirting. Even if he hadn't noticed, Dean's agitation was proof enough. And more than a little flattering and endearing, oddly enough.

"Yes, it's rather unpleasant."

Dean grunted softly in agreement, sorta done with the whole conversation. He really didn't want to discuss jealousy and how easy it was to feel that hot little sting every time Cas looked at someone else. Rationally, he knew it was Cas being polite (dude had manners, after all) and nothing else. He smiled when Cas let the issue go and made a point of changing the subject.

He wouldn't have pegged himself as one for 'small talk', but it was easy with Cas. Even when Cas talked about numbers, it was somehow interesting and he didn't go on and on about it. And Cas would listen, intent and open, when he got going on about cars or something. And asked questions, questions like he was interested. Cas smiled warmly, a soft 'I'd like that, Dean' when he offered to show him around an engine when Cas mentioned a 'growing interest in mechanics' (as he put it). He liked that Cas knew it was a big deal when he offered the chance for the other man to poke around baby's engine compartment.

Neither of them really looked up when their food arrived. Thankfully, the boys cheerful shrieks of glee over their food took most of the waitress' attention and they didn't come off like assholes. By the time she came back around to check on the food, Dean was feeling better about the whole 'flirt with my man' thing and offered a smile.

And then ordered pie.

Castiel just watched, now more amused than put out, as Dean grinned at the slightly-blushing waitress as he ordered dessert. Dean insisted they share a slice of pie. Of course, that meant two slices, so the boys could share some as well when they both begged for some, too (even if he was already dreading the absolute mess they'd make). He really couldn't say no, though; not when both boys ( _and_ Dean, damn it all) were quick with the begging puppy-faces.

But Dean looked so excited at the mere thought of pie, Castiel really didn't have the heart to refuse. He groaned softly and gave Dean a quick accusatory glare for his encouragement when he joined the boys in begging. He finally nodded, smiling despite himself when there were three whoops. The grin Dean flashed him was... annoyingly placating. He foresaw himself doing many things in the face of that smile but he couldn't find it in himself to mind all that much.

He just briefly glanced at the boys' half-eaten food without comment, knowing they'd probably pick and nibble most of it by time the pie came. He really couldn't comment; he didn't think he'd be able to finish the large portions—let alone dessert on top of it.

The small talk as they waited for their coffee and pie was pleasant and he idly wondered if Dean was aware their feet were touching under the table. It wasn't like there was a table cloth to hide it; anyone could see. He paused, mid-sentence, when he felt Dean's foot slide up his leg. He was about to comment on the action when a plate and steaming mug of coffee was set in front of him.

Castiel studied the pie thoughtfully. It was mixed berry, since they didn't have cherry (much to Dean's vocal displeasure) and there was a sizable scoop of vanilla ice cream on top. He couldn't help eyeing it warily; it was a very large piece of pie. The ice cream was already melting and dripping down the sides of the pie. There was a dark, berry laden mess oozing from either side of the pie, as well.

It was a complete disaster on a plate—even if it did look like a _delicious_ disaster.

He hesitantly grabbed his fork and carefully cut into the pie with the side of his fork. He was well aware of Dean's intense attention and he tried not to look as wary as he felt. He slowly brought the fork to his mouth, trying to watch the bite as it went into his mouth and almost going cross-eyed with the effort.

"Well?" Dean said, the second after Cas' fork made it into his mouth. Cas nodded as he chewed and hummed his approval, since his mouth was full and took another bite. He grinned, feeling triumphant and a little flutter of happy warmth squirm through him to see Cas enjoying something he loved. The warm feeling quickly surged into something hot and heavy when Cas' tongue darted out and flicked over his lips.

Dean had never been so happy to see someone forget how to use a napkin before.

He completely forgot about eating any pie as he sat there and watched Cas eat. It was fascinating and distracting. And hot as hell. He'd never been turned on watching someone eat before, for fuck's sake. But there was Cas, _this_ close to making him squirm which each quiet, happy hum, obviously enjoying himself as he ate his way through the pie.

Dean stared with rapt attention, very aware of the smear of dark pie filling and melted ice cream on Cas' lips. His own tongue popped out and swiped along his own mouth as he watched Cas lick it off, using his teeth on his bottom lip for the sticky pie filling when just licking it didn't get it all.

"Good?" he asked, but barely noticing when Cas nodded. He was too focused on the porno-like visual in front of him. Cas took another bite, getting more berry tinged melted ice cream on his bottom lip and the corner of his mouth.

He had to focus on not shifting in his seat (or maybe darting across the table and licking Cas clean) or squirming in his steadily tightening pants with each and every inappropriate thought. Ones he shouldn't really be having in the middle of a diner—especially with the place full of kids and families. Cas' tongue poked out again and he kinda regretted making Cas try the pie, now.

Well... he didn't really, but this sort of spectacle wasn't for PG audiences in Dean's opinion. Son of a bitch; it was like fuckin' food porn.

"Aren't you going to have any?" Castiel asked. The pie was nearly half gone and Dean still hadn't even picked up his fork. He was, of course, aware Dean had been caught up watching him. Those green eyes in constant motion as he enjoyed the pie; gaze shifting from the plate to his mouth as he took each bite. It took quite a bit of effort to keep himself from slowly licking off his fork. Dean looked a moment away from panting as it was.

Dean jerked back into awareness, blinking a few times. "Huh? Yeah. Yeah, I'm down on that," he said and quickly picked his fork up and cut off a large bite. He quickly shoved it into his mouth, mostly just to keep himself from saying something stupid. Like maybe how Cas should smear that pie... places. Shit, that was a really weird thought but it didn't make it any less appealing.

He nearly groaned when he couldn't shake the idea of Cas+pie= Fuck Yeah.

"Satisfactory?" Castiel asked, mostly because he knew Dean had originally been disappointed in the variety. He gave into the urge and ran his tongue along the tines of his fork, looking at Dean as he waited for an answer. He mocked a pout when he didn't clean the fork off properly and stuck it in his mouth to finish the job, easing it in to get the sticky juice off the shaft of the fork as well.

Dean nodded, momentarily unable to speak. Cas was practically deep-throating his fork. And _Holy shit—_ was the guy even born with a gag reflex? He wanted to be surprised at how quick (and hard) the lusty feelings came on, but it wasn't a surprise at the same time. Not when Cas was doing things with that mouth and that fork and looking at him like he was wishing Dean was that messy, sticky fork. He kinda did, too. He reluctantly looked away from Cas' intense gaze to see how the boys were doing.

He laughed and tried not to mourn the fact both boys had pie and ice cream everywhere. Sam had managed to get some of the dark purple goo behind his ear, making the hair there sticky and stiff enough to stick straight out. Gabe was worse; covered up to his eyebrows. He glanced back at Cas and rolled his eyes when he caught the smug little 'I told you so' look. It wasn't like giving the boys a bath was the hardest thing to do. But at least all their pie was gone. He was quick to return his attention to his piece and finished it off in two bites.

Dean scraped the plate with his fork and licked his own fork, pleased when Cas' mouth parted a little and he made a soft sound. He'd only done it so he didn't explode if Cas finished the pie but that was an awesome result, too.

"Let's go," Dean said as soon as he'd chewed and swallowed. He needed to be somewhere less public with Cas, like yesterday. He didn't even count the money he tossed onto the table, not even caring he'd probably dropped way too much; he didn't have the patience for the bill. Hopefully, Candee enjoyed what was sure to be a huge tip.

Castiel nodded, anxious to leave as well. Even if there would be a few hours before he could do anything about the heated looks Dean kept sending him.

* * *

:-:-:-:

* * *

Dean groaned, sliding his leg up Cas' until he was practically in his lap, half-way straddling the other man. His fingers clenched in dark hair as he was kissed. He never had anyone kiss him like Cas did; all purpose, intensity and heat.

It was a surprising turn on how easily Cas was able to rile him up and move him around, almost like he was a rag-doll or something. It wasn't something he would've expected at first but he learned pretty quick it turned him the hell on when Cas got all pushy. As did Cas' crazy, hidden strength. But he was quickly coming to like it.

_A lot._

He moaned into the kiss, making a weird little sound when Cas nipped at his bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. "Jesus," he muttered, panting slightly and staring up at Cas. He expected a smart-ass remark but Cas merely looked back at him with a little smirk on his face. The adorable, cocky bastard.

He leaned in close again, shifting until he was pressing his half-hard erection against Cas' thigh. He smirked back when Cas' mouth dropped open a little and he made a sexy grunting-moaning sound.

Dean did it again, just as pleased to give as good as he got. Plus, he'd had to wait hours before he could get his hands on Cas and he was totally gonna make good on his earlier thoughts.

Before he could get into it, Dean jerked back when a finger that definitely wasn't Cas' poked him in the ribs. He groaned again for an entirely different reason when he slowly turned towards the direction he was poked from and saw Sam's wide eyes staring up at him from behind the sofa' arm.

He froze, gaping like an idiot and trying to think of something to say. What the hell did you say when your kid catches you making out with your boyfriend? ( _Boyfriend?_ Oh, ew. No—he wasn't 12... He had to think of something better but now wasn't the time.)

"Dad?" Sam whispered, peeking up at his dad with wide eyes. He was a little sad he owed Gabe his dessert for a week because their dads had so been kissing. Darn. But kinda good, 'cause kissing was good. Kissing meant they liked _liked_ each other and stuff. It was almost worth missing out on his Snack-Packs 'cause his dad looked happy. All pink faced and embarrassed but happy.

Dean cleared his throat and slowly eased off of Cas' lap, praying that neither of them were too obviously aroused. He figured he was about half-way there (damn Cas and his stupid lips and those fucking hands) but he really did not want to look.

"What's up, Sammy?"

"I had a bad dream," Sam mumbled. He looked down, suddenly unsure what he should do now. Usually when he had bad dreams, his dad would let him crawl into bed with him for a snuggle. He didn't know what to do since his dad didn't have a bed at Gabe's house and he didn't wanna go home instead of sleeping over. He rubbed at his eyes, kinda wanting to cry but not wanting to be a big ol' baby about it.

Dean looked at Cas, mostly in apology, and held his arms out to Sam. He just couldn't take it when Sam's breath hitched, a sign he was _this_ close to crying, and peeked up at him through his hair. Cas, of course, merely smiled in understanding and scooted over. As Sam climbed onto the sofa and into his lap, he sighed softly with relief that he was fully over the semi from earlier. Nothing like a sleepy, weepy kid to kill a boner. Which was good because Sam being in his lap with that was just... Nope.

He waited for Sam to snuggle in, kissing and smoothing down pillow-messy hair and rested his cheek on top of Sam's head. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No," Sam muttered, already half-asleep now that he was comfy and safe. "Don' remember," he added, yawning and relaxing even more when he felt a large, warm hand rubbing circles on his back. His eyes closed and he leaned against his dad's chest, content and falling back asleep.

Dean just hummed and focused on calming Sam down and getting him back to sleep. He felt like a bit of a jerk when he wondered how long he'd have before Sammy was up again and needing another cuddle and if he'd have time to finish what he started with Cas. It wasn't like he could spend the night with his son—

Or could he? "Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

Dean fought the urge to do something inappropriate (feeling kinda annoyed he very nearly responded to Cas' fucking sex voice) with his half-asleep kid on his lap. "Could I maybe spend the night? I mean, Sam's just gonna be up again if he's not with me." Otherwise, Sam wouldn't sleep through the night and he almost shuddered at the thought of a cranky Sam; a mini rampaging moose in the throes of a tranq came to mind. Cas didn't deserve that in the morning along with a bright-eyed, evilly plotting Gabe.

Castiel didn't really need to think it over. "Of course." He paused a moment, unsure how Dean intended the 'sleep over' to go. "Did you want blankets for the sofa?"

"No," Dean admitted, eyeing Cas quickly before looking back at Sam. He kept his eyes on where his fingers were gently carding through Sam's ridiculously long hair and shrugged one shoulder. "If that's cool, I mean—"

"It's fine," Castiel said softly, leaning against Dean's shoulder. He hummed softly when Dean leaned into him, cupping Sam's head so it didn't flop around. "I've a large bed if Sam needs space, as well."

Dean almost grimaced when he realized Cas was implying there'd be no sexy times for them and it was 'safe' for Sam to join them. He was half relieved and half bummed the fuck out. God, he had to make some sort of cosmic 'horrible dad' list when he mentally cursed his kid for being a cock-block. It was little comfort to think he couldn't possible be the only one... But it wasn't like he made a habit of mentally cursing his kid for having nightmares and bad timing.

"Good. Okay. Thanks." He sighed softly when Cas merely nodded and rubbed his shoulder. He checked that Sam was back asleep before turning his head and whispering, "We probably got about an hour?" He knew he sounded hopeful and kinda like he was begging (and maybe a bit of a douche because of the sleeping kid on him while he practically begged for sex), but he didn't care.

Not when he heard Cas chuckle and the subtle movements of a nod against his arm. He didn't even have to say anything else, Cas leaned away and gave him room to get Sam back to bed. He tuck Sam in, taking a moment to give an extra kiss, mostly in apology for thinking of his son (even momentarily) as a cock-blocker. And maybe for thinking with his little brain for way longer than was appropriate.

"Sorry," Dean said, the moment he was back in the living room. Cas looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. "Not for the Sam thing, I know you get that." Cas nodded and he sat back down, adjusting himself so he was half draped over Cas again. "I meant sorry for the unexpected sleep-over."

Castiel chuckled softly and gave into the urge to nuzzle Dean's neck. Dean hummed and leaned his head to the side, a silent encouragement and allowing for more which he was happy to oblige. He'd been a little surprised at how receptive Dean was to touch, casual or intimate. He took advantage of that knowledge whenever he could, as well.

He wrapped a hand around Dean's hip, earning him a soft, but very pleased sounding, hum. "It's fine. Saves me the trouble of asking, actually."

"Yeah? You wanted me to sleep-over?"

Castiel could _hear_ the smug smile and he nipped at Dean's shoulder, making the other man jump a little with a muffled shout. "I do, yes." He didn't know if that was a step too far in the relationship they've been building, but it was true nonetheless. "I rarely enjoy watching you leave," he admitted quietly, kissing along Dean's neck and shoulder again. The grip he had on Dean tightened unconsciously when he thought about how little he enjoyed such a thing but Dean only leaned into him.

Dean was tempted to joke that he looked good walking away, but didn't. Mostly because Cas' teeth were joining forces with his lips and tongue on his neck and he might've lost the ability to hold on to a rational thought. Or speech—he was kinda lost for words, reduced to making sounds that he'd be embarrassed about making in daylight. Shit, he loved when Cas did that. When he felt Cas' fingers at the hem of his shirt, he was quick to lift his arms and lean away just long enough for his shirt to come off. Cas was quick to move those amazing kisses down his chest. He tried to stifle the moan when his nipples were focused on.

Damn, he never bothered with his nipples before but Cas seemed determined to show him even man nipples liked to be licked, sucked and nibbled on. He had no idea he'd like it so much; each lick, suck or nip seemed to be directly wired to his dick and he was shoving a hand in his mouth so he wouldn't make too much noise. He did not want to wake either of their boys, not when they'd see _this_.

Kissing was one thing, but Cas laying on top of him with his face buried in his chest (as well as the freakin' sounds being made by both of them) seemed to be way over the line of appropriate.

He almost went cross-eyed when Cas put a hand on his chest and pushed, pressing him back into the sofa. His breathing hitched when he felt Cas' nose and lips slide down his chest, pausing for a moment at his belly-button. Holy shit, that was another spot he hadn't known would drive him crazy. Cas nuzzled and then kissed his navel like it was a freakin' set of lips and he twitched, pleasuring shooting through him. He was torn between relief or crying with frustration when Cas moved down again, nuzzling and nosing at the soft spot just under his belly button.

Dean tried to bite back a groan as he slid his fingers into Cas' hair when he was back at his belly button, that damn tongue wriggling around his navel while fingers worked his pants open. He was gasping and gulping, convinced he was gonna come in his pants if Cas kept doing that shit. Thankfully, Cas backed off a little but he was quick to raise his hips when he heard his zipper being lowered.

"Alright?" Castiel murmured, looking up at Dean.

He looked down to the obscene way Dean was bulging through the undone zipper and he couldn't help licking his lips. But as much as he wanted to just dive in there, he didn't want to proceed unless Dean was comfortable. The other man didn't _look_ uncomfortable—the growing wet patch on the front of his white briefs was evidence of Dean being aroused. But it wasn't exactly an indicator if he was alright with going further.

Dean swallowed thickly, feeling himself twitch as he looked down his body. Cas between his legs and looking up at him _like that_ , wild, sex-hair all wild because he'd messed it up good with his fingers, pink faced with excitement and looking at him like Dean would look at a slice of pie, asking if he was OK with where this was going—Fuck yeah, he was.

"Yeah," he said, his voice low and wrecked. Cas smirked and before he could say something about him being too pleased with himself, his underwear was being yanked down, the elastic tucked under his balls.

Oh, yeah, he was so good with where this was going. His eyes fluttered closed with a low groan when Cas swallowed him, practically in one downward swoop. He kinda wanted to watch but it felt too damn good to open his eyes, even if he knew he'd see that mouth wrapped around his dick and doing things no accountant should know how to do. He sucked in a surprised breath when he looked down, seeing the Cas was watching him watch what he was doing.

It was with that _Castiel_ brand of torturous patience he started to move. It shouldn't have surprised Dean but it did: it was, hands down, the best head he'd ever had. It was like a new, strange experience; as if any of the women he'd been with had been doing something else entirely when they'd bobbed up and down, his dick in their mouth.

At first, Cas was barely moving. If he hadn't seen Cas slip the head of his cock between those pink, chapped lips, or watched that tongue slide over him, he couldn't be all that sure was Cas was actually doing anything.

There was just a sensation of warmth. Wetness. A slick-tight feeling engulfing, squeezing, occasionally sucking. And it was practically killing him, making him _want_ and odd gurgling sounds of pleasure to come from him as Cas moved and shifted. It was so fucking intense, he was almost waiting for it to start hurting.

But all through it, he wanted more. Wanted it so fucking bad he was lifting his hips, seeking the depth of Cas' mouth. Begging wordlessly with a gesture, a touch, a soft little grunt of desperate pleasure.

"Please," Dean groaned in a choked whisper. He needed more, more of the feeling of that new sort of pleasure he'd never imagined. He was lost to it, babbling nonsense words and grabbing at whatever part of Cas he could reach. He was trying to stifle his moans and groans with the side of his fist crammed in his mouth. Fuck, it was amazing. He was already so close to coming and he was pretty sure they'd only just started.

Castiel looked up the length of Dean's body. "Baby." He watched Dean's face pink even more with embarrassment. Or maybe it was pleasure. It didn't really matter when Dean slowly opened his eyes to stare at him with a hazy sort of affection and anticipation. He hadn't meant to utter the endearment; lost to the moment, he hadn't been able to help himself. Dean didn't object, though.

"Are you always so quiet?" he murmured, his hand moving slow and steady along Dean's flushed, slick length. He knew why Dean was silencing himself (not wanting to wake sleeping children and all that), but even then he seemed _too_ quiet; like he made a habit of not allowing himself to voice his pleasure.

He ached to hear full-out moans, throaty groans and grunts and soft gasps.

"Yeah," Dean muttered, mind fuzzy and unable to focus on much else beyond Cas' hand sliding and twisting, his thumb pressing that damn spot under the head every-so-often and into the slit on the up stroke. Son of a bitch, he was so gonna blow his load like an over-eager virgin. "Kids," he panted out, eyes closing with a particularly devious twist and squeeze. Cas hummed and went back to what he was doing, the slick sounds of his mouth and tongue moving up and down arousing him even more.

He wasn't so gone that he didn't notice Cas' fingers kneading his thighs and getting closer to his ass. Just a shy, barely-there, feather-light touch of a finger under his balls had him shivering and moaning loudly. The feather-light touch turned into a caress, warm and (og god) slippery as it slid over his heated skin, teasing and stroking. Circling. It was thrilling to see if Cas would go further. He didn't want to  _ask_ for it, but he did wiggle and arch his hips, though.

Castiel carefully prodded, ready to pull back the moment Dean seemed uncomfortable. But Dean moaned, something close to a warbling little whimper, arched into his questing finger and made the most arousing sounds as his legs parted a little more. He didn't go far, just up to the first knuckle; just enough for Dean to feel it and for him to feel Dean spasm and clench around his finger.

Dean arched, as if he could possibly get deeper down Cas' throat, twitching and gasping as Cas' wicked mouth, dextrous finger and agile tongue worked together to completely destroy his brain. He was pretty sure he was babbling, one hand grabbing at his own hair and the other fisted in Cas'. He was probably clawing at the guy as he pushed deeper into Cas' throat, way more aggressive than he'd ever let himself be with a woman.

Not that Cas resisted and Dean swore the other man was actually getting off on it. And wasn't that a fuckin' turn on, too. Cas didn't try to stop him; didn't pull away or push him back. He just kept going, pulling back only to lap at the head and then sinking back down as that finger up his ass wriggled and thrust at the same time finally did him in. He was practically fucking trembling as he came, Cas making filthy gulping sounds as he hummed and moaned.

Jesus, he'd never been freakin' _devoured_ before. He almost wished he could come again when Cas' gave him a satisfied little smirk. There was just something fuck-hot about the way he wiped at the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, too.

"C'mere," Dean murmured, wiggling his fingers, lazy and languid but needing Cas closer. He groaned softly as Cas wriggled up his body, the other man's undone jeans dragging across his over-senstive cock making him want to wiggle away and closer at the same time.

Castiel stared down at Dean, waiting to see what the other man would do. His eyes fluttered closed with a soft grunt when Dean pulled him into a wet kiss, greedily licking into his mouth at the same moment a hand slithered down his pants. He enjoyed the sounds Dean made as he licked and sucked, apparently enjoying the opportunity. He was so close, having nearly come in his pants just from sucking Dean off, and it only took a few firm, frenzied strokes before he was moaning lewdly and coming in, and on, Dean's fist.

His brain _might've_ stopped, momentarily, when Dean pulled his hand out and watched the other man stick a finger in his mouth, expression curious but thoughtful as he licked and sucked it clean. "Holy fuck."

Dean smirked around his finger, stupidly pleased he'd managed to get Cas to curse. And looking seconds away from actually drooling. He slowly drew his tongue along his middle finger, catching the few remaining traces of come. It wasn't great _—_ but not terrible either. He figured if Cas could handle it, he could at least try it. Honestly, the thought of licking and swallowing come wasn't all that appealing but Cas' reaction made it totally worth it.

A shuffling noise had them both scrambling, trying to yank clothes on. He coulda kissed Cas when a blanket came out of nowhere and covered him just in time as Gabe's head popped up over the back of the sofa. He had to clear his throat a few times before he could talk, his pulse still crazy from the shock. Cas was a little more composed though (the smooth asshole) and got Gabe's attention off his flushed face and wrecked hair.

"Gabriel." Hazel-gold eyes blinked slow and sleepily at Dean before looking at Castiel. He was flustered enough to ignore the thumb his son had in his mouth, especially since it popped out when Gabriel had to speak.

Gabe shuffled down the sofa, closer to his dad. "Sammy's crying." He felt bad, Sam was slobbering all over his pillow but didn't wanna go find his dad like he shoulda. So Gabe went. It was the least he could do for his Baby Moose.

"Go let Sam know Dean will be right there," Castiel said softly, ruffling Gabe's hair.

Dean had to look away. That hand had just been on his—

Ugh. So not helping. He waited until Gabe shuffled back towards his room before pushing against Cas, getting the other man to stand. He didn't know if he should comment about Sam's timing—good for once—or not so he just pulled Cas into a quick, but thorough kiss before heading towards the bathroom. He was definitely not going to Sam like this.

Castiel watched Dean go with a small smile. OK, so it wasn't fantastic that they'd nearly been caught but he couldn't tamp down the excited pleasure to know Dean was going to be coming back. And in his bed. Even with a little boy in there, he was looking forward to just being close to the other man. He dug through his drawers for something that might fit Dean to wear as pajamas.

Dean checked on the boys. He tucked Sam back into bed, kissing his forehead and letting him know he'd be across the hall if needed. He even smoothed Gabe's hair back, smiling a little because he was cute when he was sleeping. He nearly jumped when he turned around to see Cas in the doorway, wearing a pair of plaid pajamas.

Seriously. Plaid pajamas; the full getup, the kinda thing he imagined grandfathers bought from the Sear's catalog or unwrapped as gifts from their grand kids every Christmas. It was kinda cute, though, dammit. He shook his head with a small smile as he gently pushed Cas away from the doorjamb so he could close the door.

"I told Sammy I'm across the hall, but—" Dean shrugged, unsure if Sammy would remember or not. It was a 50/50 chance since Sammy was half-asleep when he'd told him. "S'cool if the door stays open?" he asked, jerking his chin towards Cas' door.

Castiel nodded and lead the way into his room, unaccountably anxious now that Dean was there and in his room. He silently handed Dean the sleep pants he'd found and didn't bother looking away when Dean stripped right then and there. He watched, feeling warm and happy, as Dean slipped into his pants. They were a little short but otherwise, a nice fit.

It was a very pleasing sight and he shuffled closer, leaning in for another kiss the moment the other man looked up. It was soft and chaste this time and he hummed softly as Dean's hands gently circled his waist, fingertips pressing lightly into the small of his back and rubbing soft, small circles there. He pulled away with a smile and pulled the covers back.

Dean crawled in after Cas, making a small sound of surprise when the other man scooted closer, pressing against his back and spooning him. He wanted to complain—he was no little spoon, dammit—but it felt too nice to bother. He leaned into Cas' chest when a kiss was placed on the back of his neck, already drifting off to sleep.

* * *

: -:- :

* * *

Dean watched Gabe duck behind a towering pile of books and twitched, ready to spring into action should the leaning tower start to fall. Jesus, why did the boys have to be so close to a heavy, precariously arranged stack of books? He needed to get around to bringing actual toys to Bobby's. He never worried about Sam being at Bobby's, but Gabe was a whole new story.

God, Cas would kill him if he broke his kid. A date, alone, almost didn't seem worth the amount of stress he was going through right now watching the boys run through Bobby's house, tripping (or slipping) on throw rugs and edging around stacks of books and pointy furniture edges. Crapola, how did he never notice what a death-trap Bobby's was? Oh, god, what sorta diseases lurked in dust and—

A poke to his shoulder had Dean's thoughts grinding to a halt and turning towards Bobby with a small frown. "What?"

"Nothin', just didn't wanna see you set the kid alight with your damn dad laser eyes," Bobby said with a half-chuckle, half-snort sorta noise. Dean, of course, just flapped a hand at him like he wasn't 2 seconds away from 'saving' the kid from who-knows-what kinda situation he was imagining. He glanced briefly at the two little boys playing hide-and-seek.

The little blonde was new but he liked the kid's spunky attitude and the way he absolutely adored Sam. All he got outta Dean was his name was Gabe and to hide any possible sugar. When the kid's eyes practically danced and dilated at the mention of candy, he figured they were wise words. Lucky for him, he didn't bother keeping candy around.

Or any sort of sweet stuff, really. He didn't have a taste for anything sweeter than honey-nut cereal.

He huffed softly, mostly amused at Dean's impression of a mother hen. For as much as he'd heard Dean bitch about parents that hovered, the boy was doing a fine impression of a helicopter. "They're fine, boy."

Dean sighed softly and took a few long pulls on his beer so he didn't say anything stupid. He knew Bobby could handle little boys; he'd managed to see Dean to adult-hood with few scars. And he'd never thought twice about him watching over Sam. He was being... kinda dumb.

"I know," he muttered.

Bobby pursed his lips a little, eyeing Dean thoughtfully. He hadn't seen the younger man in awhile and he didn't count the times Dean would drop off Sam, wave hello and speed off as 'visits', neither.

Or the passing hello's he'd get as Dean disappeared to his 'shop' to work on projects—not that that happened so much recently. "Busy in the shop?"

Dean felt himself flush, well aware of what Bobby was getting at. He looked away from the narrow-eyed expression when he realized it was all sorts of wrong he was reminded of Cas. "Kinda."

He rubbed at the back of his neck, suddenly feeling a little guilty for sticking Bobby on the back burner, as it were. He felt even worse when he realized he was only staying because he'd needed to use Bobby's welding equipment and the older man had practically dragged him inside for a beer and some lunch.

Dean studied Bobby and sighed softly. "I'm sorta... seein' someone?" he admitted.

Great, now he felt like a dick because he hadn't told Bobby before now. Especially considering he was watching Sam and Gabe, even if Bobby hadn't seemed to care he was suddenly baby-sitting another kid. A strange kid, at that. He'd certainly been seeing Cas long enough... he was pretty sure they were past that 'uncertain' stage, at least. It wasn't like he was embarrassed he was with Cas but he was suddenly wary of how Bobby would take it. This was all new territory.

"Sorta?" Bobby asked, snickering. "Either you are or you aren't." He stared, amused and suddenly not so bothered by the drive-by visits when Dean's face broke into a soft smile and his cheeks pinked a little. He hadn't seen the boy blush or look so damn happy in... Well, probably since Sam finally potty-trained and he didn't have to mess with diapers anymore.

But this was a totally different kinda happy. This definitely wasn't a, whatchucallit—a steady-bed-buddy sorta deal, either. Dean never talked about those when he had the occasion to do that; this was 'I found someone awesome' kinda happy and he suddenly felt the urge to hug the stupid bastard. He settled for reaching out and giving Dean's upper arm a brief squeeze.

Bobby eyed Dean carefully, wondering why the boy suddenly looked like he had ants in his pants. "I'm glad you're finally thinkin' 'bout yourself, boy." He nodded when Dean gave him a side-eyed look, like he wasn't convinced. As if he'd have a problem with Dean getting out and meeting someone like a normal person? Idjit.

"She nice?" he asked, mostly to make conversation. He didn't think Dean would settle for anything less than perfection—not with Sam to worry about. Matter of fact, the woman was probably an earth-bound angel to be close enough to Dean and Sam to make him blush and fidget like a love-sick teenager.

Dean froze, unsure what to say. It was the perfect opportunity to say 'yeah, he's awesome' or something that would indicate Cas was not a girl (hell no) but he couldn't manage a damn word. His throat was tight and all he could think of was Bobby freakin' out. Bobby was old school, so it wasn't exactly like he was freaking out for nothing. He racked his brain for any sort of indication Bobby'd be completely disgusted (or outraged) if he knew who Dean was with.

He jumped when Bobby was grabbing his arm again, shaking him a little and giving him a concerned look. His mouth opened and closed a few times but he still wasn't saying anything. _Shit. Shit. Shit_.

"Mister Cas is awesome!"

Bobby and Dean both turned towards a grinning Sam (Gabe next to him nodding along and looking pleased with himself). Dean stared, horrified, as Bobby just blinked a few times with confusion.

" _Mister_ Cas?" Bobby repeated, looking back at Dean. He could see Sam nodding enthusiastically in his peripheral but his attention was mostly on Dean. Dean who was still gaping like a damn goldfish outta water, eyes wide and flicking around nervously. What the hell... "As in a guy? You're seein' a guy?"

Dean slowly nodded, his fingers tightening on his beer bottle. He was tempted to yell at Sam for being a blabbermouth but he was stuck staring at Bobby like a deer in headlights. His thoughts were slowly unscrambling. Enough to notice Bobby didn't look grossed out or pissed off or anything. No more disgruntled than usual, really.

"Yeah," he managed to choke out when Bobby only continued to stare at him. "And he is awesome," he added weakly, trying to smile.

"Oh," Bobby said. He leaned back in his chair, trying to process everything. Sam was bouncing by his chair, both hands gripping the arm for balance. He slowly looked away from Dean and back at Sam, "You like Mister Cas?" He figured that was the only real important thing.

Sam nodded again, leaning against Bobby's chair. "Yeah! He's the bestest," he chirped, jumping in place. "And we watch movies and he even lets me pick!" He aimed a look at his dad, 'cause his dad didn't let him pick. Like, ever.

"Well that's great," Bobby said softly. He watched Sam run off, his long hair flapping around, hollering at Gabe who was right behind him and poking at him. He turned back to Dean and grunted when he realized the idjit looked like he was waiting for some big reaction. "I'm supposed to care you're seein' a man?"

Dean shrugged, finally feeling that tight feeling in his chest and guts start to unravel. Bobby was like a father, he didn't know what he'd do if the older man disapproved or worse. It didn't sound like Bobby was bothered, but the old grump was hard to read sometimes. He settled for a half-asked, half-said "No?"

"Good, 'cause I don't. What kinda bastard you take me for?"

Dean winced and looked away. Well, when put that way... "Sorry, Bobby. It's just—"

"Shuddup, boy. I get it," Bobby said, his voice gruff but still somehow kind. And he did get it. He could only imagine the sorta hell Dean had been puttin' himself through before finally letting himself be happy with this Mister Cas.

And really, he wasn't that surprised; he'd seen the sly looks Dean gave a man's ass a time or two. And the occasions Dean caught some guy checking him out, his ass waving around as he bent over an engine compartment, the boy hadn't ever reacted unfavorably if he thought no one was lookin'.

He eyed Dean curiously, chewing on his mustache. They didn't 'do' the touchy-feely shit, not really, and when they did it was awkward as hell. But he cared, dammit and he'd suffer through some squirrely moments if he had to. He adjusted his cap and scratched at his chin through his beard. "You happy? This Cas make you happy?"

Dean nodded, unable to speak again. Bobby just grunted in reply and finished off his beer. When Dean sneaked a peek at the older man, Bobby was smiling a little and sitting relaxed with his beer bottle propped lazily on his knee. "Castiel," he finally said. He laughed, despite his lingering unease, when Bobby just raised an eyebrow at him. "That's my... Uh... Cas."

"I see," Bobby murmured. "Am I gonna meet this _Castiel_ at some point?"

Dean blinked. Rapidly. For almost a full 2 seconds. He knew that wasn't really a question so much as a 'I wanna meet your fella, you idjit'. "You wanna meet him?" He held his hands up when Bobby was quick to offer a withering glare. "Okay, yeah. Totally cool. Uh. I mean, I want you to meet him, and all. But..." he trailed off. He was just digging himself a deeper hole and Bobby's glare was intensifying.

Right.

Bobby would wanna meet anyone that made Dean all stupid and giggly. "Uh. I'll ask him?"

"Good boy," Bobby said with a nod. "Bring 'im over for dinner. Thursday."

Dean nodded, unwilling to refuse now that it was out there and Bobby was being completely cool and awesome about it. Besides, he knew it wasn't a request but an order. "Yeah, alright. Thanks, Bobby." Bobby just grunted at him and he knew that was 'old grump' for 'you're welcome, idjit'.


	6. Chapter 6

The boys were spending the afternoon with Benny since he'd been whining about not seeing Sam in "forever". And since you didn't get Sam without Gabe these days, Benny took both of them to discover the wonders of batting cages (and probably a trip for ice cream since none of them could go more than half a day without scarfing down something packed with sugar). There were requests for pictures because Dean didn't want to miss out on the visual of his kid's melon in a too-large batting helmet. Even he could admit that would be adorable...

Benny had waved absently as they all practically ran out the door to Benny's mini-van (which Dean still laughed at because it was so ridiculous to see Benny climb outta that thing, even if it did have a sweet entertainment package in it), but he was pretty sure he'd been heard. He, secretly, hoped they'd be looking through a shit-ton of pictures when they all got back.

The TV was on but neither of the men on the sofa were paying it any attention. Dean might've been bummed about missing one of his favorite episodes of Star Trek, but he was happy enough to be stretched out against Cas' side, feeling him up.

It started out as just idle touches, mostly just because Cas was there and close. He'd gotten into the habit of doing it, whenever, since Cas seemed to like it. Resting a hand on Cas' knee or sitting pressed in close and worming his way under Cas' arm. Stuff like that was completely normal and habit now.

Then his focus slowly shifted from the TV to Cas, actually paying attention to where he was touching and how Cas was reacting. Which, considering, was a lot more awesome than a TV show he'd seen numerous times. The subtle shifting, soft little huffs and hums of pleasure and quiet gasps were much more entertaining than anything Picard had to offer.

Dean felt the urge to explore, really explore, Cas—so he did. And Cas, he was so freakin' awesome, he just let him do it. Only offered soft sounds of encouragement and pleasure when Dean found a good spot (gasps and moans when it was a _really_ good spot) and gentle touches to his face and shoulders or fingers in his hair every so often.

If he wasn't so focused on Cas, he'd probably be a little put out Cas wasn't being so handsy back. But maybe he was just distracted and enjoying himself too much.

He liked touching Cas almost as much as kissing Cas. And Cas doing all that to _him_ because Cas' hands managed to make any touch feel fucking glorious; even on parts of his body he never would've thought would feel amazing when touched. Because, seriously, a caress to the back of his knee or the small (teeny tiny, really) pudge under his belly button shouldn't feel so damn good. He still wasn't sure how to even process that time Cas squeezed his upper arm and he felt tingly and hot from just that.

Castiel sighed softly, stretching languorously when Dean's hands and fingers stopped the gentle explorations. He was curious why Dean stopped, mid way through pulling the hem of his shirt from his pants, and looked up. Dean was chewing the inside of his lower lip and looked pensive.

"Dean?"

"You know Bobby, right?" Dean asked, gaze firmly on Cas' belt. He snuck a peek up just in time to catch Cas' head tilting to the side a little. And even laying down (or maybe _because_ they were laying down) it was freakin' adorable.

He was annoyed with himself he let his thoughts wander, especially to _Bobby_ , but now that they had he couldn't think of anything else. Even though he really _really_ wanted to focus on pulling Cas' shirt over his head and making the other's man's breathing erratic.

Castiel hummed softly in response. He had heard of Bobby, but hadn't actually met the man as of yet. Gabriel had only nice things to say about the older man when he'd picked his son up from Dean's later in afternoon. At the time, he'd wished he hadn't had to meet up with a client so he could've Bobby as well that morning. He hadn't worried about it, though. He figured a meeting was inevitable, if things in this relationship progressed as they kept doing.

Dean nodded, running his teeth along his bottom lip as he gathered his thoughts. He could feel Cas staring at him but other than that hum of acknowledgment, Cas didn't say anything—just layed there, looking up expectantly.

He tried to figure out the best way to mention Bobby's invitation. Part of him still felt like an asshole for not having the issue come up sooner. Bobby hadn't seemed put-out by finding out about Cas (and the whole 'liking dudes' thing) so late in the game, but he didn't want Cas to think he was hesitant.

Or ashamed.

And he knew the longer he waited to mention it, the worse it'll be. He didn't want to have Cas freak out with too-little notice.

"Bobby. He, uh, invited us over for dinner on Thursday."

Castiel nodded, waiting for the part of the equation that had Dean worried enough to be put off making out. "Alright," he said slowly when Dean just sat there, blinking a few times before frowning slightly down at him. Dean slowly sat up but didn't go far, merely made himself comfortable in the space between his legs. It wasn't as arousing as he thought it be would since Dean was impersonating a goldfish at the moment. "And?"

" _And?_ What? That's it? You're not worried about that?" Dean knew he was waving his hands around like a spaz, but he couldn't help himself. Cas looked cool and unbothered, even with his hair everywhere and looking exactly like someone interrupted mid-make-out.

He figured he was freaking out enough for the both of them, anyway. He dropped his hands into his lap when Cas just watched his flailing hands with a tiny quirk of his lips.

"Not particularly," Castiel said with a slight shrug. He narrowed his eyes slightly and felt a jolt of worry go through him when Dean eyed him warily. Maybe there was good reason for Dean to be concerned. He hoped Dean wasn't worried about him which left the option of Bobby being... less than thrilled with the concept of Dean dating a man. And then having to meet said man. Oh.

He slowly worked his elbows under him and leaned up on them. "Should I be?"

Dean huffed and stared at some random point over Cas' head. Cas was all squinty eyed and now wasn't the time to be smitten. His hormones had settled down enough for the adorableness to not affect him. Well, to not affect him _as_ much. He sucked his teeth and looked back at Cas, "No. Bobby's cool. I just thought... Y'know. Family and stuff."

OK. Yeah. Put that way, he was being kinda stupid. Cas' smile said as much and he rolled his eyes.

"I'd be honored to meet Bobby," Castiel said seriously.

Dean nodded and swallowed past the lump forming in his throat. "Yeah, that's pretty much what he said. Made me feel like a real jerk for not doin' it sooner." He offered an apologetic smile and Cas was awesome enough to just nod in that understanding way of his. "I would've told him sooner, but I sorta got distracted," he admitted, kinda needlessly. But it had to be said, because he wasn't _that_ big of a jerk to deliberately forget to mention Cas to Bobby. Or vice versa.

He tapped at his temple, offering a grin, "Not alotta room for much besides... Uh. Well. You."

And dammit. He was blushing again.

It probably didn't completely erase the fact he'd been too preoccupied with Cas to think about Bobby and all that, but he felt a little better when Cas practically beamed at him. He blinked, sappiness almost forgotten when the happy, gummy smile turned flirty. He blinked a few times when flirty went downright dirty. Jesus, Cas shouldn't be making that face when they were trying to have a serious discussion... Or sitting up all the way so their chests were now pressed close enough together they touched whenever either of them breathed.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel murmured, sliding his hands up Dean's thighs and hips. Dean grunted and shifted a little in his lap, leaning back and glaring at him as if he wasn't enjoying it. He smiled innocently when green eyes narrowed. As far as he was concerned, the talking portion of the evening had ended. He slid a hand up under Dean's shirt, lightly grazing the soft, warm skin with his blunt finger nails. The way Dean shivered and leaned into the touch had his smile widening. "When?"

It took Dean almost 10 full seconds to figure out what Cas meant. Right. Dinner. With Bobby. "Uh. Th-thursday. Probably around six. He, uh, likes to eat early."

"Alright," Castiel murmured, sliding his hands upwards to caress and gently pinch at Dean's nipples. It didn't take much to get both hard and pebbled under his palms. Dean moaned quietly and pressed closer, shifting his legs until he was straddling Castiel's upper thighs. He really enjoyed how much Dean enjoyed attention on his nipples. It was like he'd never knew they could do anything but sit on his chest and indicate temperature. "Boys, too?"

He knew it was unfair to ask questions, not with his tongue and lips planting soft, lazy kisses along Dean's neck and shoulder as his hands massaged Dean's lower back.

"Yeah," Dean breathed, not even caring he sounded all gravely and sex-wrecked. And Cas liked it. He could tell by the pleasured sound that rumbled from Cas' throat and across this chest, teeth grazed his earlobe and fingertips pressed into his skin a little harder. "Maybe they could stay the night."

Castiel hummed his agreement, considered the conversation over and slid both hands down to grab at Dean's ass. He heard Dean huff with surprised pleasure as he used both hands to drag the other man closer, neatly pressing their bodies together. He lowered his face back to Dean's chest, making his own sound of surprised pleasure when Dean's hands fisted in his hair.

He looked up curiously when Dean pulled, yanking like he wanted Cas' attention and not just to make him shiver with pleasure. "Yes, Dean?"

"Seriously, though— We're good?"

Castiel smiled and nodded, pulling Dean in for a kiss. He didn't know why they wouldn't be, but he was quick to agree nonetheless. "Of course," he said, their lips brushing together.

Later, he would probably get nervous about meeting Bobby, but for now he was just pleased Dean wanted him to meet someone he considered family. He hadn't spent much thought on why he hadn't until now but Dean's explanation made sense. He only had Gabriel to consider, but he could see anyone of lesser relation losing priority over Dean.

He pressed forward, enjoying the solid-warm press of Dean's chest against his own and pliant, full lips making their way around his neck and ear lobe. Now that Dean was no longer distracted, his hands were back to their wandering ways, sliding under his shirt. He felt goosebumps erupt as Dean's fingertips danced along his skin.

He closed his eyes and just enjoyed it. "Now shut up, please. We've less than 20 minutes before the boys are due back."

Dean would've laughed, because—really, it probably wouldn't take half that time, but he was distracted by Cas' hand suddenly shoved down his pants. He wormed his own down Cas' and they started fumbling around like a bunch of horny idiots, but it felt amazing. Cas was puffing in his ear, teeth and lips doing their thing where ever Cas could reach between hushed moans and curses.

Yeah, totally wouldn't need 20 minutes.

* * *

: -:- :

* * *

"Oh my god," Dean muttered to himself, covering his face with his hands.

He'd been caught between horror and amusement since Jo practically attacked Cas and immediately launched into an inquisition the moment the other man sat down. At first he'd been tempted to rescue Cas, because he did notice the way his eyes widened and he looked panicked, but he had warned the other man what Jo was like. Also, it was had been kinda fun watching Jo (sweet looking Jo that was really a blonde haired demon in disguise), pounce like a freakin' lion on a poor antelope.

Cas was quick to regain his composure, so that was another reason he didn't swoop in to the rescue. Cas could handle himself and he'd kinda have to if he was going to be around Jo in the future. And Dean was damn sure he would be. So. No cape and tights required and he sat back to enjoy his beer.

But right now, the urge to rescue them _both_ was pretty damn strong. "Jo," he said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Jo asked, blinking innocently. "Friends talk about this sorta stuff."

Castiel looked between the two, relieved for the brief reprieve. Both from Jo's intense attention and the question that currently had Dean bristling. Dean looked torn between running away or hitting the woman. And he had a feeling Jo would punch him right back, possibly without any sort of playfulness Dean would've put into the gesture should he have actually done it. He shifted closer to Dean, mostly so the hand he placed on his back wouldn't be noticed.

"It's alright, Dean. We're just getting to know each other," he offered. He liked Jo, she was friendly and warm. He could tell she was a fiercely loyal friend to Dean and he admired that a great deal. He felt rather relieved she'd taken to him, if her quick smiles and teasing were any indicator. He could recognize playful teasing well enough, even if he hadn't mastered how to engage in it himself.

Dean scoffed and glared at Jo. It wasn't all that playful either, because he thought he was doing a pretty good impression of a death ray. He rolled his eyes when she only stuck her tongue out at him. So mature.

"No, it's not alright. I ain't telling Jo anything about our sex life." He glared again when Jo leaned closer, brown eyes all wide and intent on them both. Did she really expect either of them to go into details? He certainly wasn't gonna say a word about that awesome thing Cas did with his tongue... " _No_ ," he repeated.

"You seriously are no fun, Dean Winchester," Jo said, affecting a pout. But, really, she wanted to just pinch his cheek and coo at him because he was being so adorable. Usually, Dean thought nothing of sharing sordid stories and bragging about how often (or how quickly after flashing that damn cocky grin of his) his ass hit the sheets.

She grinned impishly, resting her elbows on the bar and leaning on them as she looked between the men now leaning against each other like adorable idiots. "Unless... there's nothing to tell."

Castiel snickered, despite himself. He recognized the goad for what it was and offered a grin in return. "Plenty, but a gentleman never tells."

"Where's a gentleman?" Jo joked, looking around. She laughed when Dean swiped at her, smacking her upper arm as he tried to scowl. But it was trying not to laugh or smile. Of course, she thought he was a gentleman where it mattered, but she knew now wasn't the time for mushy. "But, fine," she said, raising her hands and affecting a bow of surrender, "I can tell when I'm intruding on true love. I'll leave it alone."

She practically cackled with delight when Dean turned bright red and sputtered while Castiel just sat up straighter, looking pleased with himself. Then they tried to sneak gooey looking, gross little lovey-dovey smiles at each other like she wasn't two feet away and wouldn't see them doing it. Freakin' adorable idiots.

Dean just sat there, trying to regulate his breathing as he thought of what to say. He didn't want to deny the whole 'love' thing but he also didn't want to go blurting it out just yet. He could admit there were... feelings, but he wasn't the sort to go writing sonnets and singing love songs on balconies. He peeked at Cas from the corner of his eye and kinda felt all gooey when he saw the uber-adorable look on Cas' face. Yeah, he couldn't deny it...

But he wasn't going to give Jo the satisfaction of agreeing either. Instead, he wiggled his empty bottle at her until she went to get them more beer.

"Sorry," Dean murmured, leaning closer to Cas. It was partly so he could speak quietly and not be overheard, but mostly because he just wanted to be pressed close to Cas. He sorta felt the need to at the moment and he smiled a little when Cas indulged him, nuzzling him subtly with his temple as he spoke into his ear. "Not for the... thing, but Jo being a little intense. I love her like a sister, but she can be a pain in the ass on a good day."

Castiel hummed softly and pressed his leg against Dean's. He was still pleasantly buzzing from Dean's little look earlier, slightly giddy from the little cartoon hearts practically in the warm green eyes that made any need for verbal confirmation moot. "It's quite alright. I like her, too. She's very nice."

" _Nice_ ," Dean said through a snort. "Yeah. Okay." He checked to make sure Jo was still busy before leaning closer to Cas again, dropping his voice again. "Yeah, but I'm glad you guys are getting along." He felt Cas nod against his lips and snuck a quick kiss in to that spot just behind Cas' ear. He leaned back as he caught a flash of blonde hair and took his fresh beer with a smile of thanks.

Jo leaned against the bar, looking between Dean and Cas for a few moments. "So. How're the boys?"

"Sam's good, starting kindergarten in a few weeks."

Castiel heard, and also felt, the bittersweet feeling of those words and rubbed at Dean's arm. He was going through a similar internal battle about Gabriel starting school. He was so pleased to see his little boy start school, get out in the world. But he hated that his little boy was going to meet the world. It was a strange mixture of pride and sadness.

"Aww," Jo cooed softly, smiling warmly. "I haven't see the little squirt in awhile. I bet he's getting big."

Dean nodded, taking a long pull on his beer. "Yeah, he is."

Jo just nodded back, seeing the issue wasn't exactly a good one at the moment. Dean was starting to look all broody and Cas was inching closer like he wanted to comfort the man. Thankfully, Benny came in and saved her from trying to save them all from the weird little mood that settled over them. She smiled at him, pushing an opened beer across the bar as he settled on the seat next to Dean.

Introductions happened again and Jo watched with interest as Dean and Benny wandered over to the pool table, Cas following a little behind. He somehow managed to look like a calm, cool adult mixed with a puppy tagging along behind Dean.

She went back to work, but frequently looked over just to see how things were going. More than once she caught Dean and Cas just staring, looking at each other with those adorable idiot looks again.

Benny, for the most part, was kind enough (in her opinion) to not mention it and ignored the intense staring that was probably going to lead to one of them sprawled out on the empty pool table by the end of the night.

Overall she really liked Cas. She had before she met him, because anyone that could get Dean to smile like that was awesome in her book.

* * *

: -:- :

* * *

Thursday came quicker than Dean expected. Which was cool, but he was still a little anxious about it. Even if he didn't think he had any reason to be, he still had to keep wiping his damp palms off on his jeans.

He made sure both boys were dressed before checking on Cas. He didn't know what to make of the fact his boyfriend (yeah; still working on that) disappeared into his room with a garment bag over his shoulder and then locked the door. It was kinda weird but he figured Cas needed a few moments alone so he didn't make a big deal about it.

Dean helped Sammy with his shoes and then helped Gabe get his shirt on the right way (keeping his amusement to himself, even if he did find it completely adorable), even though they both grumped they could dress themselves.

He checked his watch and huffed under his breath; they had less than a half an hour before they needed to be at Bobby's. He eyed the boys, making sure they weren't going to spontaneously strip (an annoying habit they'd gotten into when they discovered being naked was so much better than wearing clothes) and knocked on his bedroom door.

Which felt weird.

"Cas? Almost ready?"

There was a muffle thud and he heard Cas land against the door with force, like he'd tripped and landed against it or something. A muted curse and then Cas yelled "Be right out!". He stifled a laugh, pressed against the door as he yelled "Okay!" back and went into the living room. He grinned when Sam and Gabe looked up from their coloring. Both were still dressed and waiting patiently. Success.

"Ready for Bobby's?" He settled onto the sofa across from the boys', looking at their coloring upside down. He wasn't at all surprised to see Gabe was messily coloring in something that resembled Candy Land and Sam was doing a decent job with a tiger. Both little boys nodded excitedly and he felt less like a jerk for leaving them for the night.

He knew Bobby loved the boys, even if he groused about picking up after them or muttered about finding and then ripping out their batteries, and he was glad the boys liked Bobby, too. Gabe especially seemed to think Bobby was the coolest person on the planet (besides his own dad), and spent most of his time around the older man just staring at him in awe. It was something to see the kid quiet for so long.

"We're having a sleep over, right?" Sam asked.

He made sure to pack his Captain American slumber bag (and extra underwear) even though they were going for dinner. But he still wanted to make sure. Uncle Bobby had bunk-beds (which were the awesomest) in his guest room and sleep-overs were really fun. His dad nodded and he went back for coloring since they were still waiting for Mr. Cas.

Dean's mouth opened, just about to comment about Cas finally being ready when he saw Cas walk into the room, fidgeting with his cuffs. Then he tried not to gape as he felt himself twitch in his jeans as he looked Cas up and down. The urge to kiss the other man actually had him taking two steps closer before he regained his thoughts.

He really just wanted to drag his fingers through that absolute mess of dark hair, tighten and flex his fingers as he pulled Cas in close so their lips could align and just kiss him stupid.

But he didn't. (He was pretty sure he deserved an award for that kinda restraint, thankyouverymuch.) The boys were right there and they were due to be at Bobby's in less than 20 minutes and they didn't have time for any of the ideas and urges he was suddenly hit with when Cas walked in wearing... _that_. Sweet baby Jesus on a cracker. He swallowed thickly, closing his eyes for a long moment, trying to zen his heart-rate down a notch or two.

"Don't wear that," Dean choked out.

He took another moment to appreciate what Cas was wearing, because he was pretty sure the guy would actually go change even though his lips pulled into a frown as his eyebrows pinch together. He felt like an idiot for saying it but he really didn't want to have to worry about dragging Cas over the dinner table (probably by that fucking _tie_ ) all damn night.

Castiel looked down, eyebrows pinching together. "Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

It had taken him awhile to figure out what to wear, much to his embarrassment. He couldn't remember ever having such anxiety over _clothes_ before. He'd actually changed a few times, more than a little apprehensive about meeting Bobby. He didn't want to come off too nerdy or too smart or just... too _anything_ that could have the older man disliking him; first impressions were important. When he'd finally decided on what to wear, he had felt good. Confident.

Now, though—he wasn't sure. And Dean's expression was hard to read at the moment. He looked down at himself, a small frown on his face as he ran a hand down his front self-consciously.

Was it the button down and vest? He wasn't comfortable in casual clothing when not at home. He figured the light blue shirt was less stuffy than starched white. And the vest was a simple dark grey, devoid of 'fancy pinstripes'. It wasn't tailored but it still fit him well.

Maybe it was it the jeans? He'd figured it was a good way to 'dress down'. He'd bought them especially for the occasion since most of his other pairs were well worn and ragged. They were tighter than he usually preferred, but the sales woman had been seriously stressing (and creeping) him out as she ogled him and talked non-stop about how flattering they were. A casual mention of being involved hadn't really done much to dissuade her. And the slightly serious, slightly playful attempt at getting her to stop with a comment about a jealous boyfriend had turned her into something akin to a squealing teenager.

Seriously. He hadn't heard a woman make that noise when not in the presence of something small and fluffy. He'd ended up grabbing the first pair that fit before the woman could start man-handling him again, chattering animatedly (and using her hands way more often than he was comfortable with) about low rise and which cut would accentuate his rear.

Castiel nervously fingered the knot on his tie. He'd kept it to a simple navy, tied in a Windsor knot. "Why not?" he finally asked.

"Because," Dean huffed. He tried not to stare, he really did. He tried not to ogle Cas. Really. But—c'mon, the sexy asshole was wearing jeans that fit perfectly (like, _perfectly_ ; molded around that perky ass and those legs) and a damn tie! He'd seen Cas in a tie before but not like this.

And he had no idea he had that sorta kink until now. Cas looked like something out of a nerd fetish porno or something and he was trying to figure out a way to say that _without_ actually saying it.

Because, seriously— _fucking vest and jeans_.

Castiel's eyebrow rose and he stared right back at Dean, waiting for an answer that wasn't 'because'. He returned the blatant eye-fucking stare Dean was giving him, letting his gaze wander over the other may lazily. His mouth twitched with a hint of a smirk when he noticed Dean was aroused.

 _Oh_. Well, that was interesting. He dragged his gaze off the bulge in Dean's jeans and met dilated eyes. Dean was licking his lips again and he stepped closer.

"'Cause," Dean said again, waving a hand around distractedly. "You're..." he trailed off, staring and still turned the fuck on by a tie and dark-washed, tight jeans. What the hell.

He figured it was best for everyone involved Cas wasn't wearing his reading glasses at the moment. He didn't see Cas wear 'em often, but he had enough to realize he sorta had a thing for glasses (well, _Cas_ in glasses). It was all kinds of nerdy and hot, he'd been pleasantly surprised to find out. He said a silent prayer that they were missing from the get-up because he'd probably explode or something.

"Too formal?" Castiel asked innocently, adjusting his tie. He made a point to look Dean up and down, as if comparing his attire to Dean's usual t-shirt, plaid long sleeve and jeans. He liked the look, obviously, but he also liked that Dean hadn't felt the need to dress-up for dinner. Casual was good. It actually helped sooth some of his earlier nerves a little.

Dean stared, watching those long, agile fingers fiddle with the silky material and absentmindedly licked his lips. "Yeah," he muttered, gaze flicking from Cas' neck to his chest. Vests were supposed to look dorky or stuffy, not fuck-hot and making his fingers twitch with the urge to fondle and push buttons through holes. He reached out when he realized Cas was only an arms' length away. His fingers hooked through a belt loop and he pulled just enough to get Cas against his front.

He slid a hand around Cas' waist to rest on the small of his back, the whisper of satin on his fingertips way too arousing. "Seriously, man. You gotta change. I can't be wanting to do perverted things with the mashed potatoes all damn night." God, Bobby would probably shake him by the ear like a momma dog with a misbehaving puppy if he did anything like that in front of him (and the boys).

"Mashed potatoes?" Castiel murmured, eyebrows slowly crawling up his forehead. He really didn't know how to respond to that. " _Really_ , Dean?"

Dean shrugged, gaze firmly on Cas' mouth. He knew his eyes tracked the movement when Cas' tongue rolled out just enough to wet his bottom lip but he was so past caring right now. It wasn't like Cas didn't know he was a sexy fucker, the little shit. The smirk on his face made that clear enough. "You're gonna be very distracting," he muttered, splaying his fingers against Cas back and pressing in. He was very tempted to untuck everything so he could fondle Cas' skin.

"And you in that leather jacket isn't?" Castiel asked, scoffing softly as he looked down, eyeing Dean's chest appreciatively. It wasn't on at the moment but he knew Dean would be shrugging into it in moments. He didn't wrap himself around Dean whenever the man wore the jacket, but he _wanted_ to. Dean's eyebrows popped up and he nodded slowly, smiling. "Oh, yes, Dean. So very distracting," he murmured, sliding both hands up Dean's arms to his chest. "So, if I can manage to control _my_ self, I have every confidence you can do the same."

Dean groaned softly and gave in, grabbing Cas face with both hands and kissing him. He only let Cas go when they were dangerously close to suffocating on each other's faces. He took a moment to regain his breath, resting his forehead against Cas'. He knew Cas had a point; he really wasn't some neanderthal that couldn't control his baser urges. He could be a civilized person. He totally was a civilized person.

That didn't meant it was gonna be easy, though. Because, seriously. Cas. Vest. Jeans. Tie.

 _Son of a bitch_.

"Okay, fine," Dean said with a put-upon sigh. He eyed Cas appreciatively, then grinned. "What're the odds I get into those jeans later if I control myself?"

"Quite high," Castiel said with a laugh. Dean groaned into his ear and he laughed again before gently nudging the other man back. "The boys are ready so we should go."

Dean nodded, finally noticing Sam and Gabe practically dancing with anticipation by the front door. They both had their backpacks on, stuffed full of whatever they needed and hopefully some clothes, and their rolled up slumber bags clutched in their little arms. He shrugged his coat on, sending Cas a wink when he caught the other man watching, and grabbed his keys.

The drive to Bobby's went by quicker than he expected and he was giving the older man a slap-happy bear hug before he knew it. He backed away a few steps and gently brought Cas out from behind him.

"Bobby, this is Cas. Uh, Castiel." He watched Cas nod politely and extend his hand. He snorted softly when Bobby took it with a narrow-eyed look and grunted almost inaudibly as they shook. There was a hint of a smile visible through bushy beard so he figured Bobby was OK so far. He couldn't imagine Bobby and Cas _not_ getting along, but he was generally a cynic at heart and would rather wait it out and see how the night went before he broke out the bubbly. "And you met Gabe," he said, hooking a thumb behind him where Sam and Gabe were standing.

Bobby nodded. "Nice to see you again, boy."

"You too, Mister Bobby!" Gabe chirped from his spot behind his dad. He bounced on his toes as he waited for everyone to go inside. Sam yanked on his arm and he stopped bouncing. All the adults were standing around, staring at each other, so him and Sam went to the guest room. Half-way there, Sam got the brilliant idea to race to see who would get the top bunk. He knew Sam was gonna beat him (stupid, long moose legs), but he was still gonna try.

Bobby nodded again and made his way into the kitchen. "I figured everyone likes spaghetti and meatballs," he said as he checked the sauce. Everyone was quiet so he looked over his shoulder and frowned a little. "Right?" Unsurprisingly, the boys were the most enthusiastic in their agreement, running back into the kitchen from wherever they'd been at the mention of spaghetti. Castiel just nodded politely and Dean looked mildly stunned.

He elected to ignore the blank-faced Dean and fished a noodle out with a pair of tongs, checking to see if it was done. He tossed the cooled noodle onto Gabe's shirt, making the little boy giggle, and nodded with satisfaction when it stuck properly. He turned back to Dean, clacking the tongs at him until he blinked into focus. "Set the table, boy."

Dean looked around, wondering which 'boy' Bobby was referring to before he realized he was being addressed. Bobby wouldn't ask a guest to do it and he probably hadn't meant Sam or Gabe since they weren't exactly trustworthy with real glasses, let alone table setting. He got to work, ducking sheepishly when Cas grinned at him.

By the time they were all sitting down to eat, his nerves had practically vanished. Which was good. But also bad because he was able to focus back on Cas' ass in his jeans and wrapping that tie around his hand and using it to yank Cas nice and close. But he managed to pay attention and not spill spaghetti in his lap or make a huge mess of himself. He grunted in response here and there but for the most part, dinner consisted of Bobby and Cas talking between bites of food.

It was kinda awesome, actually. He noticed Bobby actually smiling a little through his beard as he swiped a slice of garlic bread through the sauce on his plate. He frowned when he realized what Bobby was talking about; _him_. He turned his frown on Cas when the jerk had the nerve to laugh and nod in agreement. He probably should've been paying attention because it was pretty obvious they weren't going over the good, non-embarrassing kind of high-lights of the life and times of Dean Winchester.

Yeah; awesome. But at least there weren't any awkward silences or anything. Dean figured he could take one for the team.

"What?" he asked defensively.

Castiel just smiled and shook his head a little. He didn't think Dean had been paying attention to anything but the mountain of pasta and meatballs (and occasionally the boys, alternating helping one of them cut his food into bite-sized pieces). The frown and narrowed eyes were probably meant to be menacing, but it only made him want grab Dean's scruffy face and kiss him.

"Nothing, Dean."

"Yeah, we're just talkin' bout you. Nothing to worry about, boy," Bobby added, flashing a smirk at Dean before going back to his discussion with Castiel.

Dean huffed and went back to his dinner. He was mostly relieved to see Bobby and Cas getting along so well. Not that he was worried about that. Well. He might've been, a little. But mostly because Cas could be awkward around people and it got a little weird sometimes. But Bobby had always liked weird, so it appeared to be a success. He eyed Sam and Gabe, snorting with amusement as they tried to suck noodles into their mouths, and tossed them both some napkins.

He stayed quiet through the rest of dinner, mostly just observing and occasionally checking on the boys, making sure they didn't drown in spaghetti sauce or decorate everything in arm's length with it. He snapped back to the adult conversation, though, when he heard the magic words.

"What kinda pie?"

Bobby and Castiel shared a small smile, both chuckling when Dean then scowled with annoyance. "What kind d'you think?" Bobby asked, pushing back from the table and gathering plates. He waved off Castiel as the other man made to stand and patted his shoulder so he'd sit back down.

Dean's scowl deepened, unamused by Bobby's attitude. He wasn't exactly picky when it came to pie, hell all of it was awesome, but he was curious. And because Cas had a thing about strawberries. "Cherry," he half said, half asked.

"Maybe."

Dean glared at Bobby's retreating back, mumbling under his breath. How hard was it to just answer a simple question. He made an attempt at wiping Gabe and Sam off but he was pretty sure they were gonna be orange until they got a real bath. "You guys full?"

"Nope!" Gabe chirped, bouncing a little in his chair. He heard there was dessert and he wasn't going to be tricked out of it again. Last time he said he was full so he could be excused, he'd nearly missed out on ice cream smushed between two waffles. With chocolate sauce. He patted his belly, grinning widely. "I got room for pie."

Dean laughed and ruffled Gabe's hair. "Always room for pie, right?" Gabe nodded seriously and he laughed again.

Bobby was back out with a pie (that looked homemade) and a stack of small dessert plates. Dean jumped up and took over serving up dessert, mostly so he could see what it was. He inhaled the warm pie with a happy little hum. Apple.

"When you're done making out with the pie, we'd like some," Bobby said flatly, trying not to crack up. Dean didn't even look chagrined, just went back to sniffing the pie. But at least he sliced into it this time and got busy serving it out. He elected not to mention the piece Dean gave himself was nearly a quarter of the damn pie.

Dean was the first to notice the boys were slow blinking, dessert no longer holding their interest over sleep. He shoveled the rest of his pie in his face and got them up and away from the table before they could face-plant into their half-eaten pie. He herded them both into the bathroom, figuring he could give them a quick bath and get them off to bed with little fuss.

Thankfully, the bath went smooth enough he wasn't drenched from head to toe and he got both boys tucked in without any whining or begging for stories. When he peeked into the living room, Cas and Bobby were talking quietly, both relaxed back in their seats with a beer in their hands. A detour to the kitchen for his own beer sounded like a good idea.

Especially when he walked into the room and both men stopped talking, looking up at him with those same 'Dean is such a loveable idiot' smiles on their faces they shared earlier during dinner. He could only imagine what they'd been talking about... He sat next to Cas with an annoyed sigh. "What now?"

"Nothin'," Bobby said with a shrug, draining his beer. "Me 'n' Cas were just getting to know each other, is all."

Castiel nodded, sliding his beer onto the coffee table in front of him. "Yes," he said as he sat back, settling closer to Dean. Bobby looked completely unperturbed and he relaxed that much more. "We both have an interest in rare and old books."

"Cool," Dean said, trying to sound interested. Because, seriously, if they were gonna go into nerd-mode together, he was gonna turn on the TV. "I bet you'd geek out over Bobby's collection of rare bibles and shit." He laughed when Cas actually perked up and looked to Bobby with interest. "Yeah, thought so," he said with a quiet laugh. "Well, anyway, while you two were braiding each others' hair, I got the boys scrubbed and tucked in."

Bobby snorted softly, even if he was a little relieved he didn't have to spend any time bent over the tub and refereeing splash fights. His back didn't appreciate that. "Good. Now you both can go. I need my beauty sleep." He grinned when Dean laughed and Cas tried not to.

He watched Dean collect the empty bottles and offered his hand to Cas as Dean headed towards the kitchen. "It was nice meetin' you, boy," he added as they shook.

"You as well, Bobby," Castiel said, nodding seriously. He'd only just managed to stop calling the man Mr. Singer about an hour ago. Bobby had been quick to correct him and he'd been a bit taken aback to be called an 'idjit' until Dean grinned and said it was basically a compliment. Somehow.

Bobby stood when Dean came back in the room, subtly ushering the men out the door. "We'll have to do this again sometime."

"Yeah, sure, Bobby," Dean said. He gave Bobby a quick, tight hug before stepping out onto the porch. "Oh, and thanks for watching the boys!" he called over his shoulder. He ignored Bobby's sarcastic little snort, because he did mean it. And not just because it gave him and Cas some adult time. _Alone_ adult time. Cas finally joined him on the porch and he grinned at him before heading down to where he'd parked his car.

So. Yeah, some alone adult time would be awesome. And the look Cas gave him over the roof of the car just before sliding in said he was thinking the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I might've taken some liberties with Dean being a bit of a "closet" nerd/Trekkie, but it's become my headcanon so I had to stuff it in here. (He might have a bit of a crush on NU/2009 Spock and Kirk [you know he'd totally be a Spirk shipper].)_


	7. Chapter 7

Dean leaned against the closed front door and stared, once again practically mesmerized, at Cas' lips. His own mouth was parted slightly as he stared and he tried to relax everything for the coming kiss that he could tell was coming by the look on Cas' face. He was pretty sure it would be one of those soft and sweet ones Cas liked to lay on him on occasion. He really didn't mind those, though. Especially when he was all tingly and goofy from sitting pressed close to Cas in the car.

For how often they made out, he shouldn't be feeling fidgety and nervous right now, but something just felt different about the moment. There was a heaviness around them... and he had an idea what was causing it.

Not that he was going to mention what it was aloud if Cas wasn't going to. If Cas wanted to be a secretive little shit, he'd go with it. Maybe let Cas _think_ he was being all suave and able to seduce the pants off him. (Well. He really _could._ So. It wasn't gonna be hard.)

That was, if he thought was maybe going to happen, happened.

Or something.

Dean didn't even know what he was thinking anymore, thinking in crazy circles since he was distracted by sex thoughts as he was, but he was leaning into Cas' warmth on auto-pilot, sensing the other man's presence and reacting to it.

He probably asked for a kiss, because his lips were puckered comically and Cas was smiling at him, giving him that heated-yet-warm look that made his stomach flutter and his jeans tight.

"If you want me to." Dean heard, followed by a mock put-upon sigh. When he looked, though, Cas was looking pretty serious, his eyes flicking from his eyes to his lips every few seconds. "Do you want me to?"

Dean did want it—badly. Because, really, it was one of the main reasons they were there, honestly. But it was kinda hard to say it aloud; Cas didn't usually make him ask for it, he just went all Nike and _just did it_.

"Yeah, 'course" he finally said, voice soft with anticipation and anxiety. He did want a kiss, but it was what could (maybe) happen _after_ that was making his heart rate kick up in dizzying spikes. He wanted that too but it didn't make him any less nervous about it.

Castiel leaned in a little closer, eyes flicking all over as he looked Dean over. Dean looked an odd combination of aroused and nervous and it was having a curious affect on him. Apparently, their thoughts about where the evening could be headed weren't so different. Which was... good.

Dean looked back, going a little cross-eyed since Cas was so close. He could feel the heat of Cas' body along the entire length of his own, felt warm breath tickle across his lips. They were so close that when Cas shifted his weight his knee brushed against Dean's leg. He felt his pulse accelerate, it felt like his blood was pumping thick from his chest into his legs and arms and hands until he was almost trembling. He noticed Cas' breathing was like his—strange and constricted and too fast.

He leaned into the other man when Cas touched his wrist, gently urging him to move his arm. It was subtle, but it had Dean's palm pressed over the warm, rigid bulge of Cas' hard cock sheathed under the fabric of his trousers. His eyes fluttered and he stifled a soft moan at the feeling. His fingers curled automatically and he felt Cas' hips twitch into the touch, but only briefly. He slid his hand up to Cas' hip, his middle finger snugging in between leather belt and belt loop.

"You're sure you want me to kiss you?"

Dean nodded, eyes stinging because he was sure he'd run out of patience, but it seemed better to say it sooner than later. "I'm, uh, not sure I'm ready."

He blinked rapidly when Cas gave him a smile, not a look of disappointment or irritation like he'd been expecting. Shit, he was irritated with himself, so it wasn't like he could blame Cas for being annoyed or anything. But no; Cas was just smiling at him, those blue eyes warm and soft.

"Not ready for what?" Castiel asked softly, inching closer and lightly fingering a button on Dean's shirt.

Dean tried not to shiver. Or gape at the lower tone of Cas' voice. He wondered if Cas knew that damn voice did things to him and did it deliberately, knowing Dean wanted to pounce and do things when he heard that husky growl. Fucking hell... He felt his face heat with a flush that was equal parts embarrassment and arousal, but he had to say it: "For sex."

"I see," Castiel said softly. He couldn't help raising a hand and gently stroking along Dean's jaw, his thumb pressing in just under his full bottom lip. "I asked if you want me to kiss you. I'm not trying to mislead you or trick you into something else."

Dean swallowed thickly, looking at Cas for any indication of a said trick. He couldn't see why there was a Q & A session going on, otherwise. But he was only met with honest (if not desire darkened) blue eyes and a soft, tiny smile. It wasn't like they hadn't kissed before—hell, they've had their mouths all over each other. But this... This was different.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He knew Cas was completely telling the truth; he wouldn't try to press or use a kiss to get more. Stupid sexy bastard was just honest like that and it had the curious affect of easing his anxiety and turning him the hell on.

How did Cas even _do_ that? He'd think it was a Jedi mind-trick or something but he didn't think Cas would use it for this. He cleared his throat with a bit of an effort and stepped closer to Cas, relaxing as he felt the other man's body heat pressed against him and Cas' calm presence.

"Yeah. Yeah, I want you to," Dean finally said, meeting Cas' gaze with a cocky smirk. It seemed strange, but kinda nice too, to realize Cas was trembling a little, too. He looked down as Cas slid a hand around his waist until it was resting warmly, but lightly, against the small of his back.

The touch was light, hovering and barely there, but it still sent Dean's blood racing and pleasure radiate out and tingle through his body from that contact point. Cas leaned in so their chests just barely touched and brushed those stupidly pink, lush, slightly chapped lips over his own. It wasn't really a kiss, not for the first few seconds, but it still made _want_ practically explode through Dean as his imagination went into over-drive.

Castiel deepened the kiss, humming softly when Dean pressed harder, a whisper of tongue against his lower lip. He'd been completely honest about wanting just a kiss—it was all he really wanted (or needed) after such a wonderful evening together. But the way Dean was opening up, kissing back and pressing closer... He groaned, pleasure tingling through his body to know Dean wanted him. Wanted _this_.

He pulled Dean closer with the hand on the small of his back, aligning their bodies and pressing them closer, firmer, together. He slid a hand up Dean's back to cup the base of his neck, brushing the short hairs as he massaged with his fingertips in the way he knew turned Dean into mush as he deepened the kiss.

"Dean." Castiel pulled far enough away to be able to speak. Dean made a sound of annoyance and yanked him back down with a fist in his hair. He groaned, unable to help himself and sunk into the kiss for a few long moments.

He pulled back again, letting his hands wander with soft touches as he looked at Dean intently. "Do you wish to continue this?"

Dean nodded, making another noise of frustrated annoyance deep in his throat when Cas didn't immediately make good on his question and fucking continue. Cas really did talk too much. He frowned and tried to chase Cas' lips with his own when the other man kept moving his head, backwards or side to side. He huffed and scowled, tempted to grab Cas' face and force him to stay still.

"Sex, Dean?" Castiel breathed out. Dean nodded, pawing at him where his shirt was tucked into his jeans. He had clearly noticed Dean's apprehension earlier and he wanted to be sure there wasn't mixed signals going on. He really could wait but the very notion of a go-head was thrilling. He grabbed at Dean's wrists, halting his movements. "I mean—Penetration?" Castiel clarified, getting Dean's attention off his lips finally.

Dean blinked, trying to make sense of what Cas was saying. God, even something as awkward as the word 'penetration' was fucking hot when Cas said it in that sex-voice of his. He smirked, "Yeah, Cas, penetration is awesome."

"I meant—" Castiel broke off with a groan when Dean wriggled a hand down his pants and grabbed him. It was almost too much, too soon, but it was perfect because it was _Dean_ —eager and willing—wrapping those strong, calloused fingers around him with a now-familiar and practiced ease. He let Dean distract him, the man's hands and mouth working together at opposite points of his body to completely destroy all but the most basic of his thought processes.

Dean's movements faltered and he gasped as Cas slid a thigh between his and the kiss deepened; it was still gentle but somehow desperate, a little ravenous. Never in his life had he felt so possessed, so completely taken with a kiss before now. Before _Cas_. He grabbed at Cas' shirt and just held on, making soft noises each time Cas tilted his head, nibbled his lips and twined that sinuous, sinfully skilled tongue with his. He could feel Cas harden against his thigh and he knew Cas could feel him.

He _might've_ whined when Cas pulled away.

They stared at each other, both panting lightly. Dean wondered if he looked as flushed and lust-dazed as Cas. It was a really good look on the other man. He felt the curious urge to fidget, like he wasn't used to the intense gaze when Cas backed away and looked at him; his face, down his body to the bulge in his jeans. Without thinking, he was stepping closer and grabbing at Cas' upper arms, not wanting the other man to step too far away. It was like he needed to feel Cas' body heat against his chest and stomach and the front of his thighs.

"Come with me," Castiel murmured.

Dean knew it was more of an invitation than a demand; he could refuse and it would be OK. A tiny thread of lingering fear fought with the growing arousal, driving a near-violent surge of blood through his whole damn body with every thumping heartbeat. Cas' hand slowly rose, reaching out, and Dean was quick to take it, following behind Cas down the hallway to his bedroom door. He wanted to be annoyed Cas figured out his secret thing for holding hands; he liked it and tried to sneak in subtle ways of doing it. He had hoped Cas hadn't noticed but he did. _Of course_ , he would.

He tightened his fingers around Cas', feeling grounded a little. Calmed and in the moment instead of worrying about what might happen (and how badly he'd probably suck at it). Cas squeezed back and he really didn't care if they looked like sappy idiots as they grinned at each other. It was just them, anyway, and he figured being a little girly was OK considering.

Dean had been in Cas' room before—couple of times, actually—but this was a new set of circumstances. They'd fooled around a few times and he'd slept over, content to just spoon up against Cas and sleep. And for as nervous as he'd been to start, he was practically weak-kneed with the very idea of what was going to happen.

Oh god; Cas had closed the door and was stepping closer. His eyes closed as Cas' caressed along his shoulder and down his arm. It was soothing, oddly enough.

He nearly chuckled when Cas hand worked down his wrist to massage at his hand, a thumb rubbing his palm gently but firmly. He wanted to be annoyed he was being treated like some skittish virgin, but it was just too damn sweet for him to do anything but enjoy the attention. He hummed softly, making a happy little sound as Cas continued his weird little hand massage. It felt really good.

Castiel leaned forward, kissing Dean again once the other man was relaxed. It was overwhelming, kissing Dean in his bedroom. It was like he felt it in every cell of his body, dancing along his skin, filling his mouth, throat and lungs until he couldn't breath. He idly wondered if Dean felt as affected, if he was almost dizzy and thick-headed with it too. He gently stroked along Dean's sides and heard the other man practically purr in response.

He slowly pulled away and smiled a little when he noticed the blissed out expression on Dean's face. It warmed and thrilled him to see it. He stepped closer, his mouth right by the other man's ear. His smile grew when Dean pressed closer, a hand sliding up to grab at his shirt.

"I want to undress you, Dean."

Dean shivered, both from the words and the heated rush of breath against his skin as that fuck-hot sex voice rumbled in his ear. Fuck yeah, he was on board with that. The words alone had him almost panting and half-hard. Cas must have seen a 'yes' in his body language (or maybe he really had said 'fuck yeah' aloud) and hands slid up under his shirt. He enjoyed the feeling of Cas' hands sliding up over his belly, slowly and teasingly, the light touches of those warm hands trailing up his chest and across his nipples.

Holy shit that was amazing. He probably made a sound when those soft touches went down his sides and ribs, just hard enough to tantalize and not tickle. It was hot as hell, kicking his arousal up a few notches. He had no idea he'd get so fucking turned on by the brushing of fingertips. Dean watched Cas, unsurprised to see the other man was staring at him intently; those dark blue eyes fixed firmly on him. Cas' gaze mainly stayed on his eyes, his face, but he'd occasionally flick that intense gaze downwards—looking each bit of skin as he exposed it.

Castiel focused on the buttons of Dean's shirt. He was slightly annoyed at the layers, but it did make the process that much more provocative and had him nearly breathless with anticipation. He slowly slid the plastic rounds through the slots, drawing the fabric apart and then off Dean's shoulders, his palms sliding along lightly twitching muscles as he pushed it down toned (and lightly freckled) arms.

He stared for a moment, taking in the way the thin undershirt stretched across Dean's firm chest and highlighted pebbled nipples. He met Dean's eyes for a moment, heat pooling low and quick as he gazed into lust-fogged green eyes. He didn't waste any time removing the undershirt, his fingers a little clumsy and nearly tingling with the urge to feel warm, naked skin.

He pulled Dean into another kiss, keeping it gentle at first. He'd probably never tire of kissing Dean. Not when the man went pliant, made the most arousing noises and kissed back with his entire body—like he _needed_ it. A simple press of lips quickly deepened; hunger, want and need leaking into it and making their movements almost frenzied. He pulled away before either of them could get too carried away and he groaned softly when he looked at Dean's slightly parted, spit-shiny, kiss-swollen lips.

Castiel hissed softly, pressing a palm against himself and putting some not-so-pleasant pressure against his trapped erection. It didn't really help, not when Dean's eyes followed the movement and licked his lips. Castiel nearly groaned at the naked look of desire on Dean's face.

Dean watched as Cas slowly sunk to his knees in front of him. He was pretty sure he made a loud gulping noise when Cas' hands hovered over the button on his jeans and looked up at him, like he was seeking reassurance or something. It was probably one of the hottest things he'd ever seen and he was nodding eagerly—no way would he say no to that. His breath hitched on a moan when Cas made quick work of opening his jeans and those damn lips were on his belly, right below his belly button.

Holy shit. He was probably gonna pass out if any more blood left his brain and stampeded for his dick. He could feel Cas smirk against his skin and he had an irrational urge to smack the top of his head for being a smug little shit. Even if it was kinda awesome. He twitched, making a grunting moan sort of noise when Cas kissed his bellybutton, tongue dipping in and everything. 

Dean moaned loudly, head dropping back, when he felt Cas' warm, wet tongue sliding over the sensitive skin of his lower belly. Gentle sucking and nipping kisses went lower, sending more blood and heat to his already throbbing cock. He sighed with relief when Cas' finally got around to lowering his zipper, his erection helping things along. A second later, Cas was nosing and tonguing at his happy trail, nudging the elastic of his underwear downwards with his teeth. Oh god.

Castiel leaned back a little, admiring the view. There was little else (possibly nothing in recent memory—as far as he could recall) as arousing (or perfect) than a completely turned on Dean Winchester, especially since it was _his_ mouth and hands that made it happen. He palmed the bulge in Dean's underwear, groaning softly at the heated firmness and spreading damp patch under his hand. He looked up and Dean slowly looked down and voiced a positively filthy moan, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

He made quick work of the rest of Dean's clothes, dragging underwear and jeans down the man's thighs, bowed legs and into a puddle of dark fabric at his feet. He sat back on his heels and took in the sight before him. He still didn't know how the man managed to eat like he did and still keep fit, but he didn't care at the moment.

He leaned back down and ran his tongue along that just-barely defined, muscled V above Dean's hip, humming softly with satisfaction. Dean's hand slid into his hair, but didn't push or direct him; just tightened his fingers with a guttural moan like he was holding on for dear life.

Dean jerked when Cas kissed along his hip and pelvic bone, tongue briefly swirling around his hipbone. It was the weirdest thing but it was sexy as fuck at the same time. Each teasing kiss went close, but not close enough, and he was twitching a little and groaning with frustration. Cas, the little teasing fucker, chuckled and _that_ made him tingle and moan again when the vibrations of it danced across his heated skin and made a conga line right to his dick. He felt Cas leave him and he would deny the fact that he might've whined with disappointment.

But then Cas stood quickly and was kissing him again. Hard and fierce, both hands fisting and pulling at his hair and angling his head around like it was nothing. He was happy to submit; it turned him on to see his mild-mannered accountant all bad-assy and bossy. He should've known Cas would be a fucking boss in the bedroom. He clutched at Cas' shirt when the other man pulled away again.

Then Dean blinked a few times, suddenly annoyed Cas wasn't naked, too. That just wasn't gonna fly.

"Strip," Dean said firmly. He needed to see Cas; that toned chest, those slim but strong legs and thighs. And, of course, that ass—he really liked Cas' ass. (It was like perfection and he idly wondered if he would ever be allowed to give in to his urge to sink his teeth into one of those cheeks.) Yeah, he really liked Cas' body and thanked whoever would listen to perverted prayers that Cas wasn't a lazy ass like him and instead was a habitual runner. Because, _damn_. He probably would think Cas was sexy no matter what, but what he saw now was pretty damn perfect.

Castiel's eyebrow rose but he was already moving to do as Dean asked. Well, _commanded_. He did it slowly, enjoying Dean's undivided attention and the other man's palpable, growing sense of frustration and arousal as he took his time pushing buttons through holes. He undid his belt lazily, deliberately teasing Dean as he did so, snapping the leather as it slithered from the belt loops. He let it drop to the floor and worked on his button and zipper with lazy movements. Dean growled softly, apparently over the slow-tease, and he chuckled.

He let his gaze slowly travel Dean's body and he cocked his head sharply towards the other side of the room, "Get on the bed."

Castiel nearly laughed when Dean was quick to comply, the other man practically tripping as he scrambled towards the bed. He kicked off his pants but kept his underwear on for a little longer. He watched Dean lay back on his bed, legs spreading (unconsciously, no doubt) and Dean's erection laying flushed and leaking against his belly. It was better than anything he'd ever seen. He absently palmed himself through his boxer briefs as he looked Dean over unashamedly. He wanted to kiss the other man again when a flush worked up Dean's chest, neck and face.

"Cas," Dean muttered, fighting the urge to fidget under the intense scrutiny. OK, yeah; he knew he was sexy, but he wasn't used to be stared at _like that_ for fuck's sake. Not when he was completely naked, spread-eagle and waiting. Jesus, Cas needed to quit staring and get the show on the road. He distracted himself with ogling Cas right back, staring at the light dusting of hair on Cas' chest (he liked that, too—he wanted to run his fingers through it). His gaze trailed downwards, following the dark happy trail but his view of Cas' cock was blocked by damn underwear. He lifted a hand and Cas was quick to take it, lifting a knee and settling it on the bed next to him just long enough to kiss him again.

He smiled, unable to help himself. It broke the kiss, made it sappy and kinda awkward at the same time. But Cas didn't seem bothered, he was smiling too, even though Dean knew he had a little obsession with kissing. Any thoughts of complaining when Cas moved away died when he saw Cas hook a thumb at each hip, under the elastic of his underwear and wiggle the band down, shimmying his hips from side to side. He stared intently as Cas slowly inched the boxer briefs down. He watched, completely enraptured as Cas revealed hipbones he wanted to lick, that stupidly sexy crease between thigh and groin that he wanted to bite and— _finally!_ —his cock.

Dean stared, turned the fuck on as Cas' cock—hard and flushed and thick—bounced a little before settling. He thought it would look completely ridiculous but it didn't and he was pretty sure his mouth actually fucking watered. He didn't think he'd had such an explicit view before and he suddenly hated the fumbled hand-jobs (OK, not really) and that one interrupted attempt at a blowjob that kept him from seeing all of Cas before now.

Yeah, he was proud of his dick, but Cas... Cas' was— Fuck; it was almost pretty. Cas was a little bigger. Slightly thicker. And groomed. He was perfectly OK with the fact that another man's dick completely aroused him, sent heat sizzling and pooling, making his own twitch and leak.

And dammit, Dean wanted naked Cas back on the bed with him; touching, licking, doing _anything_ but just stand there and practically fucking him with those smoldering blue eyes instead other, harder, body parts. He groaned softly and stroked himself, hoping that would get Cas moving since he didn't seem to able to speak at the moment besides a whispered "C'mere".

Either Cas had actually heard or he could read his mind because the teasing grin faded into a heated look, slim hips jutting forwards a little. Dean nearly whimpered under that intense stare. Cas practically stalked towards the bed and he stared right back, watching as Cas climbed onto the bed again and settled close—but not touching. He could feel the heat of the other man's body and the soft gust of Cas' breath when Cas leaned closer.

Dean tried not to squirm or flinch away when Cas was closer, their noses almost touching, and studying him intently. And here he'd thought he'd gotten used to Cas' intense-as-fuck stare. He met it though, earning him another kiss before Cas pulled away to continue looking; leaning back a little. That damn blue as fuck gaze slowly went down his body and Dean nearly shivered again—it was almost a physical caress. When Cas met his eyes again, his gaze was intense. Greedy, almost.

And the moment lingered, as if there was nothing else for two naked men to be doing in a bed together but kiss and fucking stare at each other.

Castiel leaned in for another kiss, humming into it when Dean was quick to kiss back as he slid a hand up Castiel's neck. A ticklish shiver worked up his back as Dean's fingers played with the short, soft hairs at his nape. He slid a hand up Dean's hip and moaned softly when Dean immediately shifted closer, hands wandering and exploring.

Dean nearly grumbled when Cas broke the kiss again but Cas was staring at him again. At his cock, the tattoo on his pec he got on a drunken dare (because he couldn't say no to Benny with several whiskeys in his blood), the few scars that littered his upper chest and thigh. He had no idea how to react to Cas' soft, gravely voice murmuring something about 'perfection' and 'beautiful' as a hand gently stroked along his chest and side.

He was neither of those but like fuck he was gonna argue about it; Cas was a champion arguer and he lost 9 times out of 10. It was usually fun to see Cas get all into it, his face open and animated... but not now. He was still a little embarrassed Cas saw him like that. Because, really, if anyone was beautiful perfection it was Cas. It still felt weird to have Cas looking at him like that, gazing at him like he was something precious or something.

Dean could wonder what the hell Cas was doing with him, what he could see in Dean. Especially after he'd see the way women (and occasionally other men) looked at Cas. Flirting and staring at him, seeing all the awesome that was Cas. Taking in his beauty; those big, blue eyes (surrounded by long, thick lashes like some mascara model or something for cryin' out loud). That chiseled, stubbled jawline. Those full, soft pink lips.

Not that Dean would say any of those things aloud. Telling Cas he was hot or sexy was one thing, but waxing poetic about the guy's lashes, his dreamy eyes or the way his cheekbones were perfect? Nope. But it must've come through in how he touched Cas or something in his expression because Cas was looking at him all soft and warm like, the lusty 'I'm gonna eat you' look still there, but lurking behind warm blue eyes and a soft, small smile.

Dean wanted to hate the mushy moment, but he really didn't. He felt all warm and fluttery and it was pretty damn awesome. He couldn't open his mouth to say something to break the moment, even if he wanted to. He wanted to ask why Cas smile was tinged with sadness but his lips were busy, kissing Cas again.

Castiel surged forward, determined to get that look off Dean's face—the one he knew was self-deprecating. The one had hid thoughts of imperfection, focused on imagined flaws or personal shortcomings. He lost count how many times he'd told Dean he was perfect, not only in his (gorgeous) looks but inside as well. Even as he nipped at Dean's mouth, fingers sinking into messy dark blonde hair, he knew he'd keep saying those things until Dean believed him. As it was, kissing and touching Dean was a fantastic start to show Dean everything and he felt like he was drowning in the best possible way. Little by little, he inched Dean back against the mattress, the other man succumbing easily.

His hands wandered of their own accord, caressing any bit of skin he could reach before he shifted and laid atop Dean. He felt a thrill work through him when Dean only moaned softly into his mouth, legs moved to accommodate him and hands latched onto his ass. As soon as there was full skin-on-skin contact, their hips rolled at the same time, rubbing and rutting together in a fluid motion that had them both moaning.

Dean reveled in the weight and warmth of Cas on top of him. It felt really good; comforting and arousing at the same time. Cas' scent filled his senses and he buried his nose in the other man's neck, inhaling the musky scent of sweat, skin and _Cas_. It was a surprising turn on and only turned Dean on that much more.

The way Cas was kissing him, touching him had him gasping, moaning and straining for each and every caress. He was writhing shamelessly under Cas, trying to stifle each moan and gasp as their bodies rubbed and slid against each other. It was driving him fucking crazy and his fingers dug into Cas' ass.

He arched his hips up and made a guttural noise when he felt Cas' cock slid along his, soft-hardness and sticky with pre-come. Holy shit that was hot. It was even better because they were fully naked, hot skin with just enough sweat to make things that much hotter and easier to move against each other.

Castiel pulled away from Dean and sat up on his knees. He shifted forward until he was over Dean, resting his palms on either side of Dean's head as he looked down intently at the other man. He could tell Dean was appreciating the view and a hot spike of want and lust squirmed through him as he felt Dean wriggle against him, silently asking for more. He leaned over and reached into the side-table drawer. He saw Dean's gaze zero in on the bottle of lube. Green eyes widened and he gently stroked a hand down Dean's side.

He considered putting it back until he realized there was more anticipation than actual anxiety on Dean's face. He resumed his spot and a hot ball of pleasure settled low in his stomach when Dean's gaze didn't leave his hand and the anticipation was tinged with want.

"What's—" Dean broke off, staring and feeling himself flush. Both with embarrassment (what else was lube gonna be for?) and with anticipation. Oh god; Lube was a good sign, right? No, wait—lube was a great fucking sign.

Castiel chuckled softly and shuffled closer on his knees. "Well, Dean. I'm going to suck your cock until you beg me for mercy. And while I do that? I'm going to finger your ass. Get you nice and open, slick and wet for me."

He watched the flush work down Dean's chest and mentally cheered. He'd stop there if Dean wanted, but he hoped the subtle way Dean's legs parted further was a hint of his readiness for more. He brushed his fingertips across a collarbone, his lips following the same path, pleased to hear Dean pant softly and moan.

Dean hadn't expected Cas to talk like that and it was a definite turn-on, especially when he said such things in that damn gravely sex-voice. Oh yeah, he wanted all that but he was still a little nervous—this was the first time Cas even hinted at fucking him. Heat prickled through him, settling in all the good spots. His skin felt too small and hot... but in a good way. He ended up only nodding in answer, lust and lingering anxiety making a lump come up in his throat, knocking out any chance of saying something back.

He didn't even think to discuss it, try to reverse their positions. He really didn't want to and Cas looked really on-board with being on top, too, so he was good. He'd had fingers in his ass before and he'd been surprised he'd enjoyed it once that first weird 'I got freakin' fingers in my ass' feeling and the awkward pinching-pain went away. Loved it, actually. And the idea of something bigger... Well, yeah. He was so ready.

Dean held his breath as Cas slowly slid a hand down his side, cupped his hip for a moment and then stroked along his hipbone and slid downwards. He almost wanted to whimper, and then hit Cas right upside the head, for stopping right at the good part. _Again_ —the little fucker. He got that Cas wanted to make sure things were all good, but it was getting kinda old. He'd gotten very comfortable with them doing everything so far (pretty much everything but fucking), thankyouverymuch.

Speaking of fucking... "I want you to do it," He slowly spread his thighs, shifting his hips and lifting up to give Cas a better view and angle for getting to work. Even though he felt kinda stupid (ridiculous almost) in that pose, he couldn't help smiling like a big ass dork when Cas' eyes went wide and a pink tongue popped out to slowly drag across his lips. The blue of his eyes was darker than usual with arousal but he still had, apparently, surprised the other man. He felt slutty in a surprisingly good way and he wiggled his hips, feeling bolder.

"Really," Dean added, with another lewd waggle of his hips (snorting a little when it sent his dick swaying and Cas tracked the movement intently) when Cas still hadn't moved or said anything. He watched as Cas finally picked up the lube again and popped the cap, the squishy sound almost distracting. A generous puddle of lube was squeezed out into Cas' open palm and along his fingers. Cas snapped the cap closed and tossed the bottle back on the bed, seemingly to forget all about it as he stared at Dean, a heated gaze sliding down his front and settling low.

Yeah, it was kinda awkward to have Cas staring at his ass—at _him_ —like that, but he knew it would be worth it. Dean watched Cas swipe two fingers through the puddle in his palm and rub his thumb against them, warming and spreading the lube around. He held his breath as Cas got comfortable between his legs and waited.

And waited.

Dean was pretty sure Cas was being a fucking tease again when a finger gently caressed his balls before sliding down his crease. Up and down a few times, pressing lightly just under his balls. It was almost too light until Cas finally added some pressure; just enough to feel amazing and have him moaning like a damn porn star as Cas rubbed and pressed.

He nearly whimpered when Cas pulled his finger away, but it moved to slowly circle the furled muscle and all was forgiven. That felt amazing too and he was arching and spreading out for more. The touches continued to be light, teasing, and he nearly screamed 'Really?!' and shoved himself down on Cas' finger. He didn't, though. He waited patiently, making quiet sounds of pleasure when Cas finally did increase the pressure, warmed lube making his finger slip easily over the area. He was so ready for Cas' finger to slide in. Dean groaned softly and shifted his hips encouragingly. It popped in with a slick sound and felt amazing. He sighed, sliding his fingers in Cas' hair.

Castiel watched with intense focus. Partly because any part of him inside Dean was incredibly arousing but mostly so he didn't move too quickly. So far, Dean had only been enthusiastic, enjoying every touch and caress. He slowly pulled out and added another finger. Dean didn't even flinch.

He leaned forward enough to nuzzle at the base of Dean's cock, almost forgetting he could multitask (and he had promised). A soft moan from Dean had him mouthing at the area, teasing with little kitten licks along the shaft.

"C'mon, Cas, you can do more."

Castiel nearly huffed and kept up the patient pace, but did as told. Dean didn't seem to feel any discomfort, not even when he wiggled and spread his fingers out. He took the initiative and added another, dribbling more lube over the area for good measure. He paused when Dean's thighs twitched and there was a choked off noise as fingers tightened in his hair. It was almost painful but he wasn't concerned with that as he looked up at Dean.

He tried not to be distracted, looking up the planes of Dean's naked body (or the tantalizing trickle of pre-come settling around wiry curls) and saw eyes tightly closed instead of green eyes.

"Alright?" he asked, stroking along Dean's inner thigh with his dry hand.

Dean's eyes popped open and he leaned up enough to look down at Cas. "Yeah, Cas. I'm golden. Don't fuckin' stop."

He let his head fall back to the pillow, amused and a little frustrated Cas was so... _Cas_ even with fingers in his ass. But he was determined the asshole wouldn't get a damn thing if he kept up the teasing; he'd go jerk off in the bathroom and call it a night. But, thankfully, Cas was quick to listen, the fingers now back to pressing, shifting and wiggling enough to make him moan and clutch at the sheets under him so he wouldn't pull out all of Cas' hair. He didn't bother holding in the next sound when Cas' lips wrapped around the leaking head of his dick and sucked.

The double sensations were almost too much and his thighs were clamped around Cas' shoulders. He almost wanted to smack Cas away before he came. He figured now was a good a time as any. "Okay, Cas. Do it."

Castiel paused, eyes flicking upwards. "Do it?" Dean nodded and he nearly rolled his eyes. "I'd rather you were a bit more relaxed, Dean. I don't want this to be anything short of mind blowing because I intend for it to happen again. _Several_ times," he added, nipping at the side of Dean's knee before twisting his wrist and pressing forward.

"Shit, Cas. You freakin' dork," Dean huffed out between moans, pants and grunts because Cas had immediately went back to moving his damn fingers, pressing and stroking along his prostate like a pro. He was hot and tingly all over, practically choking on the unexpected rush of emotions and pleasure because Cas was being stupidly sweet even as he did those awesomely filthy things with his awesome hands. And that mouth; couldn't forget that as a tongue practically wrapped around his dick and slid upwards.

He grunted softly when Cas pulled away, but before he could say anything, Cas had managed to crawl up the length of his body so he could kiss him again. It was kinda messy and gross and perfect all at the same time. He was too worked up to care about technique or finesse.

Castiel pulled away and eyed Dean, rolling his tongue along his bottom lip as he considered something. "Turn over."

"What?"

Castiel gently nudged Dean's shoulder. "Turn over. Please," he added when Dean only continued to look up at him. He wondered if Dean was hesitant to roll onto his stomach because he thought it was less intimate. Or a more vulnerable position. He caressed along Dean's side, slipping a hand around and under his hip to grab at one of his lovely ass cheeks. Dean's expression was quick to change from confused to dazed. A moan drifted out of Dean's mouth when he let one of his fingers slip between his cheeks and gently rubbed in a circle. "Please?"

"Yeah, okay," Dean muttered, not even bothering to clear the rough sound from his voice. He slowly shifted onto his stomach, looking at Cas over his shoulder when he settled. He trusted Cas but he hadn't thought they'd do it this way. He knew it would still feel good, though, so he didn't get all girly about it.

He felt Cas tap the back of his thigh and he raised his leg, tucking his knee under his chest as he pressed his face into the pillow. If he wasn't so turned on, he was pretty sure he'd be blushing right now.

Because he knew Cas was back to staring at his ass. Like, he could practically feel it like a hot caress. He wasn't sure if he'd wanna stare at an asshole, but whatever floated Cas' boat was fine with him. He wanted to look over his shoulder again, maybe tell Cas to hurry the fuck up, but he waited patiently. He relaxed into the touch when Cas finally put a hand on him, right on his lower back. He wanted to purr when Cas stroked down his hip to gently squeeze at his ass.

"Can I try something, Dean?"

Dean nodded but Cas didn't move, so he figured Cas was gonna sit there like a patient statue until he actually spoke. He tried to move his face out of the pillow, and his "yeah, go for it" was still muffled by the pillow. But Cas heard him. He felt both of Cas' hands on his ass now, one on each cheek. And pushing. He put his face back into the pillow, trying like hell to ignore the fact Cas was spreading him out like some anatomy lesson.

"Might want to grab ahold of something," Castiel murmured before leaning closer. He felt more than saw Dean jump when he placed a kiss on his lower back, low enough he was practically kissing between his cheeks.

He stroked a hand along Dean's thigh, murmuring nonsense in an effort to sooth Dean. He knew Dean had agreed to this but the man hadn't known _what_ he'd been agreeing to and he hoped Dean would enjoy it. He slowly worked his way down, his tongue darting out occasionally to swipe along Dean's inner thigh or the swell of a cheek.

Dean gasped into the pillow. The rasp of Cas' stubble along his inner thighs was surprisingly arousing. And then he knew exactly what Cas was gonna do. He stilled, unsure what he thought about it. Part of him was really fucking excited at the prospect of Cas tonguing his ass (it looked like it felt incredible the few times he saw it in a porno). But another part was grossed out and unable to figure out _why_ Cas would even want to.

Any concerns about if he'd like it disappeared. A long, pillow-muffled moan came out of him as he felt Cas' tongue slowly drag upwards. Wet heat pressed firmly against him and pleasure sizzled through him, branching out and making everything practically _throb_ with it

"Oh, fuck."

Castiel had paused to wait for Dean's reaction. He smirked and repeated the action, using the flat of his tongue in a long swipe along the entire length of Dean. The lube didn't taste pleasant but he didn't really care at the moment, not when Dean made that sound again and wriggled into him just a little.

He pulled back admire Dean's muscled back and the swell of his ass. He pressed his palms against each cheek again, and pushed gently. He moved forward, pointing his tongue this time, and enjoyed the startled gasp from Dean. A low, guttural moan accompanied the slow push in of his tongue. He hadn't been sure how Dean would react and was pleased to see the other man enjoying it.

Very much so, if the sounds come from Dean were any indicator.

He loved the way Dean started to push back as he moaned and babbled 'more' and 'fuck yes' and 'please, Cas'. He pulled back again and pushed a finger in, watching it sink in with no resistance at all. Between his earlier work and now, Dean was completely relaxed. His cock twitched at the sight and he quickly grabbed the lube again, upending the bottle and giving it a squeeze to add more to his fingers. He watched the process with interest when two fingers were sucked in.

Three were no problem and Dean was wriggling and pressing back again. He wanted to shove his tongue back in there amongst his fingers but he refrained for now.

Dean finally caught his breath, still feeling like a mindless puddle of goo from Cas' wicked tongue. He wanted to say something about all... that, but all he could manage was a breathless "Now?" instead of going back to the shameless begging. Cas looked up at him over his ass and it was stupidly hot. "C'mon, I'm ready, Cas."

He was _this close_ to begging again if he needed to. Cas slowly pulled away, fingers leaving his body with a slick sound. He wasn't excited about the weird, empty sensation but he got over it when he saw Cas tear a condom open with his teeth.

He rolled over, and leaned up, grabbing the lube from Cas. He batted Cas' hands off his own dick so he could put the condom on and lube it up. He probably spent longer than necessary, his slick fist working up and down, but Cas was just kneeling there looking blissed out and on edge instead of complaining. Which was good, because Dean would probably do or say something to ruin the mood if Cas even thought of calling _him_ a tease.

Even though he was thoroughly enjoying himself, Dean went willingly when Cas placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed, gently urging him back down. He settled on his back, pleased for some stupid reason Cas didn't ask him to roll over again. Cas hadn't moved though, and he shifted down a little, squeezing his knees on either side of Cas' hips.

He stroked both hands up Cas' chest, feeling a little concerned. "Cas?"

"Sorry," Castiel murmured, knee-walking closer to Dean.

He didn't know to to articulate the fact he needed a moment. The past 20 minutes (hell, the past 3 _months_ ) couldn't possibly be real and he needed a moment to convince himself he was actually there, naked with a willing (and very aroused) Dean Winchester and moments away from being inside the man.

"I want you," he whispered, easing closer. Dean looked pleased with himself, even as his expression softened a little—understanding he meant more than just _want_.

He bent forward and grasped his cock, guiding it towards Dean. He felt on the verge of sensory overload as he rubbed the head against Dean's slicked body. Dean's hips rolled smoothly, eagerly, rising and lifting up to meet him. He looked down at Dean's face; his eyes were closed, and his tongue was doing obscene things to his lower lip. Dean's fingers were digging into his hip but he was quite sure they were both seconds away from just combusting if he didn't move. _Now_.

"Oh," Castiel breathed out as he slowly pushed in. It was a smooth, easy glide and he nearly bottomed out without much effort. Dean's eyes flew open and he froze. He bent down enough to stroke along Dean's face with one hand and his stomach with the other, he managed to get out an "Alright?" which Dean nodded to, but he kept still. He was practically vibrating with the urge to push, fuck forwards with abandon, but he wouldn't move until he knew Dean was ready.

He had been serious; he didn't want to fuck this up and have Dean never want to bottom again. He had no issues doing it if it came down to it (and really, the idea made him twitch even now), but he didn't want to cut their options like that. He was determined to make their first encounter incredible.

Dean gasped. Holy shit that felt amazing. Cas must've been thorough because the briefest twinge of pain melted into a weird (but really fucking good) feeling of pleasure-pressure. A sense of fullness. He didn't know why Cas had stopped so he waited patiently, enjoying the way Cas was practically petting him. Every time Cas' hand stroked along his belly, pleasure zinged through him and he was almost panting.

He didn't know how long they'd been waiting but he could see Cas' abs and thighs flexing and twitching spastically, obviously straining with the effort of holding still. He didn't know what Cas was waiting for; he was good. He rolled his hips a little, groaning with satisfied pleasure when Cas slipped in even more. 

Holy shit, that was good. Cas made a desperate little sound and hands slid to his hips, fingers digging in like Cas was trying to keep him still.  _Fuck that_ . 

"C'mon, Cas," Dean whispered. He opened his eyes again, having closed them at some point when Cas resumed petting him, and rolled his hips upwards again. He gasped, eyes nearly crossing as pleasure sparked through him, Cas pressing and stroking him from the inside. "Go, man."

Castiel nodded and thrust, slowly; wanting to make Dean feel every inch. Their gazes locked and Dean's lips moved into a smile before dropping open with a loud moan. He felt a low buzz of satisfaction Dean was quickly unable to do much else but make various sounds of pleasure as he enjoyed the slow, yet forceful, slide. He would stop but he was glad he didn't have to; he was balls-deep, and he didn't think he could pull out.

He lowered himself, using his elbows for leverage, and their lips met in a wet, frantic kiss. Dean's tongue sent a new surge of heat to his cock, and suddenly he wanted to move, to fuck Dean until he screamed, until he made him come. He wanted to take Dean apart, absolutely wreck him and put him back together again. Slowly. Piece by piece until Dean knew only him. Teeth clamped onto his lower lip, fingers dug into his ass and Dean made a growling sound of impatience. Dean rocked up against him and his control almost broke. He didn't want to rush this, but Dean was making that increasingly difficult.

Still kissing Dean, Castiel pulled out completely, and then thrust forwards again. Deep and slow. Dean moaned, breaking the kiss as his head tilted back and he pulled out again. He watched Dean closely as he pushed in, slowly, carefully. It was like every nerve ending screamed for release, but at the same time he never wanted this to end. Fingers dug into his back as Dean's thighs settled outside of his and he took it as a sign to go faster.

" _Ohfuckplease_ ," Dean gasped, tearing his mouth from Cas' so he could breath and try to make words. He could feel the way Cas' hips rolled and flexed with each shove in. Pleasure sparked through him as all the right spots were rubbed and slammed into. And _oh, god_ , there was that spot. "Cas, there! Again." He had no idea it would feel so fucking good and he wondered if he'd ever want to fuck any other way again.

Castiel pulled out and waited for several breaths before he sank into Dean again. Bowed legs were like a vice around his hips and he exhaled deeply, trying to pace himself. But it was nearly impossible, what with the way Dean was moving with him, encouraging him with those hands and that mouth and those feet rhythmically pressing in at the small of his back.

"Want to— _ohgod_ —fuck you like this all night," he muttered between thrusts.

Dean could only moan in agreement, bucking his hips up every time Cas moved. He really wanted to see if he could get more of Cas inside but he didn't know if it was even physically possible. He felt Cas slide impossibly deeper and he was pretty sure the constant 'Cas!' and 'oh my fucking god' he kept saying was less than coherent between porno-worthy grunts, groans and moans, though.

Castiel arms burned with the effort of keeping himself upright while Dean writhed under him, moaning and panting. The constant pressure and friction was driving him mad with the need to just fuck, but watching and hearing Dean fall apart was too intoxicating to rush. He leaned further down to take the pressure off his elbows, and Dean cried out with ecstasy, arching off the bed before shifting upwards and taking him just a tiny bit deeper.

He clenched his teeth, but Dean's guttural moans made any effort of containing himself any longer impossible. He moved with a single-minded ferocity. He could feel Dean's cock, hot, hard and leaking steadily, between their bellies and he wanted to get a hand on it. Dean's back arched up, moaning as the friction and pressure increased. He was done, pushed over by Dean's fingers digging into his shoulder blades, his mind becoming deliciously blank for a few glorious seconds.

Dean followed almost immediately; he fucked himself on Cas' still-hard cock, grunting and moaning lewdly. He didn't give a shit, though, not when he was finally coming, his cock twitching and coating their stomachs and chests in several spurts of come. He panted, everything feeling heavy and weightless at the same time as pleasure singed through his body. He couldn't remember ever coming like that... he was pretty sure his orgasm came from his fucking toes.

He felt Cas twitch and he grabbed onto the other man, silently asking him to stay. Even if only until they were breathing a little more on the normal side. He sorta needed a minute and Cas moving was not gonna happen if he had a say in it.

Castiel huffed softly, twitching as Dean flexed around him. He stayed inside Dean, breathing deeply, for long moments. He pressed their foreheads together, rubbing his nose slowly and gently along Dean's. He smiled when Dean reached up and wiped the sweat off his face, almost tenderly. He could barely move, could hardly breathe as he gazed into sleepy, sated, warm green eyes. He placed a chaste kiss on Dean's slightly parted lips.

"Alright?" he murmured, gently lifting off of Dean (remembering to be mindful of the condom at the last moment) and sliding to the side. He rubbed a hand down Dean's chest when the other man grimaced a little, ignoring the mess for a moment as he studied Dean for any sign of discomfort or... anything really. Dean looked blissed out; blinking slow and lazy, smiling softly and his breathing was still too erratic to speak.

He took a moment to clean himself up, grabbing tissues for a quick clean-up and disposal. He gently swiped a tissue over Dean's belly and chest, smiling a little when Dean twitched and breathed out a laugh.

Dean sighed, grabbing at Cas' arm and pulling it over his chest. "Hells yeah." Cas was quick to roll closer and didn't say a word about the fact they were cuddling. He broke out into a stupid grin when Cas snuggled into his chest, a leg tossed over his, with a happy sigh and a murmured, "Good".

He knew they should probably do a real shower, tissues just weren't gonna cut it, but Cas was heavy and warm and already dropping off to sleep. And he didn't wanna get up. He managed to find the blankets with his foot, pulling them up enough so they wouldn't freeze later, and wriggled until he was comfortable enough to fall asleep too.

* * *

: -:- :

* * *

Dean let himself into Cas' front door, whistling _Black Dog_ softly to himself. But through the stupidly giddy feeling of 'I have my own key', he was feeling antsy; anticipation, nerves, and excitement making his entire body feel flushed and bubbly. In a good way.

The boys were with Jo for the night because she'd offered and Sam nearly had a coronary at the idea of a sleep-over at Aunt Jo's. And because, yeah, he was a paranoid idiot that didn't wanna get it on with his kid in the same zip code. Jo said he was being ridiculous, people managed to have sex with their kids in the same house and managed OK. He did know that, rationally, but he needed to work up to that sorta thing. Apparently. And he would. But not tonight.

Tonight, he was looking forward to spending the night with Cas again, despite his still-lingering nerves that had him feeling like he swallowed a damn hummingbird or something. It wasn't like he didn't know it would be mind-blowingly amazing again. He was just still getting used to the idea that this was what he did now; he looked forward to snuggling with Cas, kissing Cas and (god willing) Cas sexing him up good.

Dean paused as he entered the kitchen, his brain taking a moment to catch up with what his eyes were sending it. Reflexively, his fingers tightened around the neck of the wine bottle (something he brought, spur of the moment, because Cas had mentioned once that he liked wine. So he figured he should try it. Maybe get all wined up and see what happened).

In his stunned surprise as he stared at the sight in front of him, he probably would've otherwise dropped the damn, stupid fucking wine he'd picked up because he was stupidly gone for Cas. As he stood there, he idly wondered if someone could break a wine bottle with their bare hands.

Not that he really cared. He was too busy just trying to re-boot his brain so the image of Cas and some woman hugging made any damn sense. And, from what he could tell, she was a _pretty_ woman. 

Even in profile, he could make out her delicate features, long red hair and a petite but nicely shaped body. They were pressed close together and Cas' face was in her neck, the long red strands covering just enough of his face so Dean couldn't see the expression on his face. A dainty, feminine hand was on the back of Cas' head, slender, girly fingers slightly curled into the messy dark hair that Dean knew was soft and awesome to slide fingers through (or grab and pull, which drove Cas wild).

Dean stared, feeling stunned stupid; it felt like he'd been socked in the stomach and his feet were glued to the floor. He couldn't move; he could only just stand there, staring. _Watching_.

Of course Cas wouldn't be satisfied with him. He felt all kinds of stupid to imagine he'd be enough. It wasn't like they'd spoken their undying love or anything corny like that. He'd _meant_ to, because it was there wiggling and screaming under his manly pride, but he had thought it was too soon. He wasn't sure if Cas was there with him yet (even with those sappy, gooey looks Cas snuck when he didn't think Dean was paying attention). Or maybe Cas would think he was clingy or something. Fuck; he'd only just managed to stop keeping Cas at arm's length. Obviously, he'd come around too late...

Well, not before letting Cas at his ass like some needy idiot, anyway. Not that regretted it, like at all, but he found himself wishing he hadn't been so stupid and pussy-footed around for so long. Maybe he wouldn't be standing there, in Cas' kitchen, watching Cas cling to some damn girl.

Dean found himself wondering if this was Cas' ex-wife (even though he knew Cas hadn't seen her since the divorce) or some other woman. The fact that he _knew_ Cas was totally gay just wasn't registering as he stared at the tightly embracing couple.

He felt his chest clench painfully and he could barely breath around the lump in his throat. He couldn't hear much past the thundering noise in his ears, but he was pretty sure he made an involuntary choked noise because he'd apparently alerted the other people of his presence before he could sneak out unseen.

He watched, feeling kinda dizzy and heartbroken, when Cas pulled back with a smile and looked right at him. The smile grew and Dean felt something unpleasant roll through him.

Cas was _smiling_ , the complete and utter little fucker—like it was no big deal he'd been caught. Like Dean should be _happy_ Cas was standing there, arms wrapped around some bitch, in his sunny kitchen. They were probably moments away from kissing but he felt no sense of relief (or even a sense of 'serves you right, asshole') for interrupting. He just shook his head and was finally able to take two steps back.

Dean managed to put the wine down without dropping it (or breaking it, not that he cared), turned on his heel and left. He could hear Cas yelling for him, calling him back—sounding confused at first. Then upset; his shouts of 'Dean!' getting louder and sharper with concern or anger.

All Dean could think was 'fuck him; fuck this' as he practically ran to his car and threw himself behind the wheel. His hands shook as he slid the key in the ignition but he gunned the engine the moment the starter caught and pulled out with a loud squeal of tires.

He refused to look in the rear view mirror. He couldn't handle the thought of seeing Cas in the middle of the street, staring after him (or maybe running, as if he could catch Baby).

Or, even worse, _not_ seeing Cas.

He didn't know or care where he was going, but he couldn't be _there_ anymore. It was probably cowardly, or childish, but there was no way he would just stand there and watch that shit go down in front of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean was on his way to a nice, heavy drunk. But unfortunately, even through the wobbly haze of booze, he still felt. He hated feeling... things. Especially bad things. Like betrayed. And kinda broken. Yeah, it made him feel like an angsty emo chick or something, but why else was he nursing his fifth beer (after three whiskeys) and practically crying on Benny's shoulder? He'd babbled about love and finally being OK with liking Cas' dick. He might've gone into details. He didn't really remember at the moment.

And Benny—good ol' solid, fuzzy Benny—had just listened and, miraculously, hadn't called him names.

Or tried to hug it out.

Even though he kinda wanted one.

Fuck; what the hell was _wrong_ with him? He slumped over and pouted at his beer.

"Nothin', brother," Benny said, shaking his head and trying to figure out if he was amused or depressed to his eyebrows.

Dean turned blurry eyes towards his friend, belatedly realizing he must've said that last part aloud. Benny was giving him a weird little smile and he nearly fell off his stool when he cocked his head quizzically a little too far, and a little too quickly, for his drunken balance. He felt that that dog in those commercials. "Wha'?"

"There ain't nothin' wrong with you," Benny said again, biting back the urge to sigh. Or shake Dean until his teeth rattled in his drunken skull. The idiot. "Love makes fools of us all," he added sagely.

Dean snorted inelegantly and drained his beer. "Fuckin' Shakespeare over here," he muttered under his breath. He wanted to deny the whole 'L' word thing, but he really couldn't at the moment. And of course, it was kinda funny hearing Benny being all wise since he talked like he did. All smooth and lazy.

He knew Benny wasn't dumb, but it was still funny as hell hearing him get all philosophical on him. Like—

"Like, Nietzsche and shit."

Benny sighed, rolling his eyes. He'd spent nearly an hour listening to Dean mope and blubber about Castiel between downing shots and glugging beer. It hadn't been easy to just sit there, making sympathetic noises, either. He'd been tempted to pry the glass from Dean's hand or interject a few times, but he knew Dean well enough to shut his face if he wanted the man to keep talking. And he could tell Dean needed to talk.

Dean rarely talked so openly. About _anything_ that wasn't his boy or that damn car he was slowly, but surely, restoring. (Yeah, it was a panty (boxer?) dropper, alright, but Dean was almost creepily attached to that shiny black Impala.) So, he'd listened.

He'd even managed to squash those teensy lingering traces of jealousy and disappointment to hear Dean speak, openly, about his feelings for someone else. A _male_ someone else. He'd had the biggest crush on Dean when they first met. Then he met the guy's kid, heard about his baby-mama drama and tried his best to rein in the feelings. It wasn't the first time he'd found himself barking up the wrong tree, after all.

But now, hearing Dean wail on about some guy not liking him— Well. Benny was torn between the urge to cry like a big ol' baby and running off to go punch the stupid bastard's lights out.

He'd only met this Cas once. As far as Benny could tell, he'd been a decent guy. The dude was quiet and a little on the intense side but he seemed nice enough. Castiel seemed to have spent most of the evening imagining Dean naked (not that Benny could blame him) or something because of the looks he'd sent Dean whenever he thought no one was looking. At the time, he figured there wasn't much past friendship on Dean's end. Until he caught the intense way they had looked at each other.

It got to be a little awkward for anyone stuck near 'em, quite honestly. He and Jo had actually opened a betting pool to see how long it would take for them to start going at it on one of the pool tables. (They didn't; he lost 20 bucks that night. He still wasn't sure how he felt about that.)

So, he was damned shocked when Dean started sniffling and pouring his heart out; He figured Cas woulda thrown himself at _Dean_ , not at some girl. His loss really— _if_ it was true. Which he had some serious doubts that was the case. Again, he had seen the way the guy looked at Dean; the same way Dean eyed a warm slice of apple pie, à la Mode.

Benny placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, a little surprised when Dean leaned into the comforting touch, cocking his head enough so his stubbled cheek lightly brushed the back of his hand briefly.

"Maybe," he started slowly, "You shoulda hung around, brother. I think... I think there's prob'ly something else goin' on there." He nodded when Dean slowly turned to him, slightly glazed green eyes blinking at him. He had to smother the urge to laugh when Dean tried to give him a mighty bitch-face, the resulting glare reduced to something almost cute because of the drunken-hazy squint.

Dean grunted and picked up his beer. He shook the bottle, a moue of disappointed confusion on his face when he realized it was empty. He went to ask for another one and turned a glare onto his friend when Benny's bear-paw was on his arm, gently but insistently easing his arm down. He huffed; he wanted another beer, dammit. But he knew Benny wouldn't cave, not if he'd decided to cut Dean off, the pushy bastard.

"Nuh uh," he said after a too-long pause. It was a weak argument but it was the best he could do at the moment.

"Yeah huh," Benny returned, laughing outright. Dean looked away, a petulant little frown on his face and he clapped the other man on the shoulder. "You're just too close to see it, Dean. I mean, I only met the guy once but it was enough to see that he'd make himself at home in your jeans if given the go-ahead."

Dean perked up a little at that. He liked that idea. He'd need bigger jeans though, even if Cas was all lithe and shit. Sexy little fucker had those runner's legs. And that ass... He blinked, remembering he was with Benny, not Cas. And thoughts of living in a pair of jeans with Cas was kinda moot anyway. "Yeah?" Benny nodded back, rolling his eyes like it was obvious or something.

His face fell when he remembered the way Cas had been hugging that girl. "No, he wants a _girl_." He couldn't believe his nose wrinkled with disgust and disbelief, but there it was.

Before he'd met Cas and all the gay stuff, he probably woulda thought she was cute. Maybe not quite 'wanna bang her' cute, but cute. Nice body, and pretty hair from what he saw. He bet she had pretty eyes, too. Big ones that probably would sparkle and have little cartoon hearts in them. He could see why Cas liked her.

"Doubt it, brother."

Dean sucked his teeth. "You don' _know_. You din' see 'im!" he muttered, feeling sad again. "He was all smilin' and happy and shit."

He slumped on his stool again, remembering that happy smile Cas had. He liked to think he was the only one that got smiles like that... Those were _his_ smiles, dammit. Usually Cas was all reserved and didn't go around smiling like an idiot all the time. _Dean's_ smile was given to a girl and he wished he had another damn beer.

The door opened and Benny closed his mouth on the next batch of reassuring words. As he turned to tell whoever was coming in to 'fuck off, we're closed', he saw it was Castiel. The guy was panting and looked a mess with his hair all wild and crazy like he'd been running around like a wild man. Or sticking his hand through it, repeatedly, panicked and frustrated. His eyes were wide, darting around wildly until he saw Dean. Then they got all warm and crinkled a little in the corners as the tensed shoulders relaxed.

Well, it was enough to sooth most of the concerns Benny might've had. He waved Castiel closer, nodding once when the other man gave him a curious, questioning look. He nearly laughed, amused despite his role as protective friend. He would tear into the guy if it were needed but he was pretty sure it wasn't in this case. God help the asshole if he learned otherwise, though.

"Hey," Benny said to Castiel, urging him closer with another wave of his hand. He slid off of his stool and clapped Dean on the back, making the man wobble drunkenly on his stool. If he'd been unsure about Castiel before, he was completely satisfied (and comforted) to see the man rush over, hands out on either side of Dean and ready to catch Dean's drunken ass if he pitched over. He nodded and disappeared into the back, giving the men some privacy.

Castiel kept a hand on the small of Dean's back, eyes narrowed a little as Dean's balance finally returned. "Dean," he murmured, easing himself onto the vacated stool. He nearly flinched a little when Dean whirled around, looking shocked, and he saw the state the man was in.

"I don't understand what happened," he admitted quietly, looking Dean over. Dean looked ready to fall over. And like he'd been crying, Castiel realized feeling a pained ache in his chest. 

The hand he still had on Dean's waist moved automatically, sliding upwards to rub at Dean's back in an attempt to sooth and comfort. He didn't know what the problem was, only that he'd been beside himself when Dean ran from his house earlier. He tried to come up with a reason for Dean's hasty retreat and current mood and regrettably came up blank.

Dean blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes for good measure. He didn't think he was drunk enough to start hallucinating... Even with his messier-than-usual hair, worried frown pulling his mouth down and heavily wrinkled shirt, Cas kinda looked like an angel right now.

He smiled dopily. "Cas?" His smile widened into a grin when he saw Cas nod. He nearly leaned forward, ready to hug him and kiss his stupid pretty lips off. Beautiful (in a totally manly way, though, OK?), perfect, wonderful Cas.

 _No—_ wait. Sneaky, cheating, lying Cas, he amended when he remembered why he came to drown his sorrows in whiskey and cry on Benny's shoulder. Cas didn't want him. Cas wanted a _girl_. He caught himself before he could face-plant on Cas' face and leaned away, eyeing Cas warily. Cas was smiling in that unsure way he had and looking back at him, obviously waiting for something. Like he didn't know why Dean was upset and was hoping he'd open up and spill his guts.

Yeah, alright, fine. Dean could do that; he was gonna tell Cas exactly what he was thinking. He leaned forward just enough to be able to jab a finger in Cas' chest. He felt like snickering when Cas rubbed at the spot, his eyebrows pinched together. Then he felt like kissing it. He frowned and looked at Cas for a few moments, annoyed and confused when Cas just sat there, patient as always.

"Why d'you need a girl, Cas?" Dean finally asked, too scared to speak any louder than a whisper. Wasn't he enough? After all they been through and the things he'd done—the changes he'd had made... All of it had been for Cas. It wasn't like he was sorry about it; he knew Cas was worth it. He suddenly felt like crying all over again when he remembered he'd been too dumb to do it sooner.

He peeked up at Cas through his lashes, trying not to meet those stupid blue eyes head on. Because they _did things_ to him (and he knew Cas knew that, the little shit) and he wasn't in the mood to be sweet-talked (or maybe it was sweet-eyed?) into forgiving Cas or any of that kinda bullshit. He picked at his jeans and attempted to wait Cas out.

It took Castiel a long moment to realize what Dean was talking about. _Oh_. He kind of wanted to smack the shit out of the drunken fool. Or kiss him breathless. Probably both, one right after the other. Instead, he folded his hands together and rested them on the bar, looking at Dean intently.

"Anna," he said, knowingly.

Dean nodded, miserable and resigned. _Anna_. So that was who he was gonna lose Cas to. There was warmth and affection— _love_ —in that single word. Two little syllables that manage to break his heart and ruin everything. He swallowed the lump that suddenly got stuck in his throat and made himself look at Cas. His eyes widened; he was really confused when Cas moved closer, smiling—those beautiful blue eyes all warm and doing that crinkle thing in the corners.

There was that same lovey-dovey look on Cas' face now but Anna wasn't there.

Dean almost looked around, expecting to see her standing over his shoulder and looking all smug 'cause she got his Cas. "What?" he muttered, completely confused and off-balance now. Cas was giving him a look that pretty much said he was an idiot, even if a lovable one.

"My sister," Castiel said slowly.

Dean stilled, confused more than ever. The words finally penetrated his whiskey soaked brain and he nearly fell off his stool when he sagged with relief.

"Your sis'er," he mumbled, repeating the words in wonder.

He suddenly pitched forward, making a weird little noise of contentment, relief and happiness when Cas caught him, arms around him securely. Cas smiled again—a bigger one that made his nose do that crinkle thing that Dean found adorably sexy. He really wanted to kiss those stupid wrinkles but he had more important things to focus on.

Like Cas having a sister. What the hell, man?

"You din' tell me you had a sister," Dean slurred, scowling and trying to right himself. OK—He knew Cas had family, but not actual details besides they didn't talk any more. Cas' smile dimmed and Dean felt terrible. He made a distressed sound and pitched forward again, wrapping his arms tightly around Cas. He tucked his face in Cas' neck and squeezed him until the other man squeaked. "It's okay, you don' have to tell me," he babbled. Cas didn't have to tell him anything. Ever. As long as he didn't leave.

Even drunk, Dean knew that was a pretty pathetic stand to take, but he didn't care. He couldn't imagine no more Cas. It almost made him want to cry all over again. And he hated doing that girly shit. He was blaming the dust in the bar (he knew Jo didn't even own a duster). Or the whiskey for the water-works. That was the only explanation for it since he was so _not_ a crying kinda guy.

"We've only recently started speaking again," Castiel said softly. Dean was looking up at him raptly, his green eyes tinged red and the beginnings of dark circles around them. He felt horrible knowing he was the cause for that.

Well. A _misunderstanding_ had been the cause.

But he hadn't helped matters any, apparently. He couldn't have predicted how wrongly Dean would interpret his earlier actions, he had no idea it would've been possible, really. He didn't think... Well, obviously he hadn't thought anything through at all. He'd only recently started talking to his sister again and he'd been superstitiously afraid to mention it; even to Dean. He'd been honestly afraid something would happen to have the tentative relationship dissolve before it had a chance to renew. He now saw the error of that, but it couldn't be helped now.

Castiel had been expecting Dean when he heard the door, but not for another hour. He went to answer it, feeling ridiculously giddy—a joking comment about Dean using his new key on the tip of his tongue—only to be completely surprised to open his door and see his baby sister, smiling warily, on his front step. Three letters and one awkward phone call hadn't prepared him for Anna's arrival; at his home or physically back into his life.

He was a little ashamed to admit that thoughts of Dean had fled his mind when Anna's arms wrapped tightly around him and the familiar, and long missed, scent of baby powder and lavender hit him.

"When I realized I was gay, my parents... didn't react well." Under-fucking-statement. Castiel noticed a soft look on Dean's face, understanding in those blurry but still gorgeous green eyes. Dean seemed to work out what probably had happened and he didn't have to explain—if he didn't want to. And he didn't. Not right now. "Anna was young, she had no choice but to obey my parents wishes. Until tonight, I hadn't spoken to her or seen her in nearly five years."

Dean felt terrible all over again. His eyes and nose prickled and he couldn't stop the tears, even if he tried. Goddamn whiskey dust.

"I'm sorry!" he sniffled. "And I go and ruin it!" He was _this close_ to wailing like Sammy with a skinned knee. He was so stupid and so ready to think the worst. He knew Cas better than that, dammit. If he hadn't been such a dick, Cas would still be catching up with his little sister.

The little sister his Cas hadn't seen in five fucking years! He was a terrible boyfriend.

"I was a dick and I ruined your reunion with your sister," Dean choked out, wiping at his face with angry, uncoordinated swipes. Cas should punch him. Or leave and go back to his sister. And stay there with her. Dean wouldn't blame him.

Holy hell. He needed to lay off the whiskey if it was going to turn him into such a freakin' girl.

"Dean," Castiel said softly, handing the man a cocktail napkin. Dean didn't take it, so he leaned in, grabbed the other man's sullen face by the chin and dabbed at the tear tracks himself.

His chest clenched as he gently wiped off Dean's face, wondering how the hell they'd gotten to this point. They didn't spend excessive amounts of time talking, mostly at Dean's silent request, but they did discuss important things. Dean wasn't always forthcoming about touchy subjects but he'd learned to read most of the subtle nuances in Dean's expressions and non-verbal cues.

He'd never met someone so paradoxically self-assured yet insecure before and he was still learning most of Dean's quirks. He felt like a failure for not realizing Dean had felt so... inadequate or that he wasn't aware of Castiel's complete adoration of the man. And fidelity. He would have to work on that... Even if it meant saying awkward, touchy-feely things Dean would rather avoid.

Castiel cupped the side of Dean's neck and gently shushed the man (halting what was no doubt going to be another drunken tirade) when Dean's mouth opened. "It's fine, Dean. You didn't ruin anything, alright? She's in the car," he said, suddenly feeling nervous. He crumpled the damp napkin in his hand, looking at Dean and waiting for a reaction.

Dean sniffled (in a very manly way, of course, thankyouverymuch), wiping at his nose with the back of his hand. He stilled, blinking a few times before he just sat there and stared. "Really?" Cas nodded, his fingers pinching and tearing at the napkin in his hands. He looked up, refusing to be distracted by those agile, sexy hands turning the napkin into confetti. "Why?"

"I was hoping she could meet you," Castiel said slowly, looking at Dean expectantly.

Dean blinked some more, stunned to see that Cas was lightly blushing and looking nervous. "Why?" he blurted out again.

"Because—" Castiel started and then paused. He narrowed his eyes slightly, unsure if Dean was being deliberately dense or not. "Because I want her to meet you."

His younger sister didn't exactly understand the 'gay thing' (as she put it) but she didn't fully share their parents opinion on it, either. She was just thrilled to finally see him again. When he'd admitted he was seeing someone and he barely got the words out before Anna was squealing, hugging him again and asking to meet him. She had used her little-sister-gets-what-she-wants tone and demanded to thank whatever man had been able to make her brother smile and give that spark back to his eyes.

Their hug had been interrupted. And well—Now, here they were.

Dean felt... squishy. Warm. Overwhelmed. All that goopy shit you see in movies where people twirl around and suck face in the rain like sappy lunatics. He grabbed at Cas and hugged him again, nodding and trying to say "Okay" through the lump in his throat. Cas must've understood because he felt all gooey again when Cas pulled back enough to give him another ones of those eye wrinkling, nose crinkling smiles again.

Meeting family was big time. Especially _estranged_ family that didn't accept you being gay. He hoped Anna was nice; he didn't want to have to find excuses to not be around the chick if they wound up not getting along. Or if she was one of those passive-aggressive types that had a habit of making snarky, nasty comments whenever Cas wasn't around. There was no way he'd make Cas choose between him and his little sister.

Anna stuck her head around the door, unsure if the bar was still open or not; the placed looked closed. But she knew her brother was in there. She hoped the reason he'd taken so long was because he'd found Dean. But she'd been getting steadily more nervous the longer she was left to wait in the car. The longer Castiel took, the more her nerves frazzled until she'd finally gotten out to investigate.

She couldn't help a smile when she caught sight of her brother, trying to keep himself and the slightly drunken hottie plastered against his front from falling over as they hugged, perched precariously on their bar stools and murmuring unintelligibly to each other. The hug turned into a kiss, both men holding the other's face and smiling even as their lips pressed together.

It was a little awkward, but still endearing, and slightly adorable. And she felt a soft pang in her chest as she watched the pair speak softly, hands caressing and gazes only on each other; she hadn't seen Cas this happy in... too long.

If ever.

She didn't want to interrupt the moment, but the gentle pecks and soft kisses quickly turned heated and headed right into something inappropriate with witnesses around. She felt her face heat, swift and intense, with a blush when she heard a soft moan and saw Dean's hands start to wander. When he started making fumbled (but surprisingly effective) attempts at untucking her brother's shirt, she cleared her throat.

She did it again, louder, when they didn't appear to notice her standing there and hands got more active. She had only a moment to admire Dean's nice, strong looking hands before they disappeared into her brother's waistband. She averted her eyes and coughed obnoxiously loud into her fist, finally getting their attention.

Dean jumped back, yanking his hand out of the back of Cas' pants with a sheepish half smile on his face. He quickly wiped at his face and then wiped his hands on his jeans before offering a hand to Anna when she eased closer. She looked a little wary. He didn't know if it was because he'd just had his hands down her brother's pants or what, though. It probably wasn't the top on anyone's list to see their brother being sexually mauled by an over-eager, drunken idiot.

Even if it had to be a really hot thing to see because they were both hot as hell, if he said so himself. You know, but when it wasn't your _brother_. Awkward City now, though.

"Uh. Hi. I'm, uh, I'm Dean," he said, stumbling to his feet.

Anna nodded, smiling a little. "Yes, I know." She rolled her eyes at the offered hand and pulled Dean into a hug.

Dean, eventually, got over the shock and hugged Anna back. His breath rushed out with a soft _oomph_ when she squeezed tightly; she was stronger than she looked. He patted her back awkwardly when she lingered, swaying a little bit and rubbing her hands along his back like they were old friends. It was kinda nice. But mostly weird because he didn't know this chick and she was seriously wigging him out with her hugging and not giving him personal space.

Anna stepped back, patted Dean's cheek and gave him another smile. It was tempting to scold the man for his earlier dramatics but he looked so miserable earlier, she just couldn't. Especially not when he stepped back towards Castiel, apparently needing close contact, and slotted their fingers together. Gosh, they were sweet.

"So," she said brightly, making herself comfortable on the stool next to her brother.

Dean groaned softly, shooting a panicked look at Cas. He knew that tone; it preceded an inquisition. He nearly face-palmed when Anna started asking all sorts of embarrassing questions. Sisterly questions that he felt obligated to answer even though he knew Anna was only, like, an hour into her reunion with Cas and really didn't have any damn business asking. But he wasn't gonna say that, not when she looked so serious.

He could appreciate her concerns, really. He mostly nodded along, assuring her he cared about Cas and accepting her threats of bodily harm with good grace. That was what you did for family, after all. It was like a rule or something to threaten castration with gardening equipment to those that even dared to consider hurting loved ones.

(And it was clear she'd totally do it; happily and without hesitation or a care for her manicure. Dean learned pretty quick she might be small but a total bad-ass. It was probably a genetic thing—Cas was the same way with his nerdy-ness and adorable faces.)

"You stayin' long?" Dean asked, once Anna seemed satisfied with the impromptu Q and A session. He was glad he hadn't had to hand over his driver's license or old tax forms. For now, Anna seemed content, sipping at a ginger ale Benny gave her at some point before he disappeared again.

Anna smiled, her gaze sliding towards Castiel for a moment. "Yes. Hopefully, I'll be getting a job nearby."

"What?" Castiel was stunned. Anna was moving here? He hadn't heard of this before now. His head cocked a little as he looked at his little sister, trying to figure her motivations out. "Why?"

"I miss you," Anna said to Castiel, with a small, shy shrug. It had become too stressful to be around her parents (and numerous siblings) and she just needed something else. No, some _where_ else. "I figured this was a nice enough town if you were living here. So, I figured—" She shrugged again. "Why not?"

Castiel blinked a few times, trying to absorb the information. "When?"

"Well," Anna said slowly, rolling her lips over her teeth for a moment. She lifted one shoulder as she rubbed her hands down her thighs in a nervous gesture. "If all goes well, by the end of the week."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Castiel demanded, panic setting in. That wasn't enough time to find a decent apartment! He couldn't leave his baby sister to the wilds of a new town! He narrowed his eyes and his lips pursed slightly as he thought. "I have a spare room, you'll stay with me."

Anna smiled, relieved. The sibling-inspired urge to argue was smothered immediately by her brother's insistent tone and no-nonsense expression. And genuine gratitude. "Thank you. It'll be temporary, I promise." She looked at Dean and she was a little surprised to see him nodding along, his expression matching Castiel's.

She'd almost expected him to pout or say something against her taking up Castiel's time and space. Didn't Dean spend a lot of time with her brother? Castiel had made it sound like they were two steps away from moving in together. "Are you alright with that, Dean?"

"Yeah, 'course," Dean said, surprised she'd ask. He shared a look with Cas, truly confused. Cas just gave him a funny little smile so he looked back at Anna, flapping a hand at her. Family always came first. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Anna felt herself blushing, "Well, I hadn't intended to get in the way—"

Dean scoffed and waved a hand at Anna, making a 'pfffft' sound. "Family ain't ever in the way," he said with a sharp nod, jabbing his finger in the air for emphasis. He grinned when Cas gave him a gushy look that quickly turned heated; apparently Cas liked when he was all understanding and gracious. He had a feeling it would totally be worth what would no doubt lead to a (please god make it temporary) dry-spell on their sex life with the little sister around.

OK, so it would be a little bit of a bummer they couldn't make out like idiots on Cas' couch whenever the urge struck, but little sisters in need of a place to crash totally outranked sex. Even if it kinda sucked.

"Oh," Anna said softly, sharing a warm look with Castiel. She could understand how her brother would go completely stupid over the other man. He was very attractive—inside and out. "Alright, well." She stood, gathering her things. "I think we've stayed up late enough, boys."

Dean and Castiel nodded and stood as well, Cas' hand on Dean's arm slid down to his waist to steady him when the other man wobbled just a little. "C'mon," Castiel murmured, tightening his arm around Dean's waist. "I'll take you home."

"Mmkay," Dean hummed, resting his head on Cas' shoulder for a moment, just going with the wobble because it got Cas all up on his business. He inhaled deeply and stuck his nose in Cas' neck, sniffing again. God, Cas smelled good. He puckered his lips, kissing at the spot right there. He really tried not to whine softly when his face was pushed away before he got a chance to nibble or lick Cas' yummy neck.

He was about to complain when he remembered—Anna. Oops. Anna probably wouldn't wanna see him trying to eat her brother.

Again.

"Sorry."

Castiel chuckled softly, patting Dean's hip. "It's quite alright, Dean. I just really don't want to be hauled in for public indecency." He turned towards Anna, unsure where to take her. "Um?"

"I'm staying in a hotel at the moment," Anna offered.

Castiel frowned. "No. No, you can stay with me. I have room," he said, maneuvering Dean into his backseat, gently batting away his groping hands. He shifted his hips away when Dean tried to stick his hands in his pockets. "Dean," he chided softly.

"Sorry," Dean muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and tried to not pout. He so wasn't pouting. But he probably was because Cas was looking at him with that fondly exasperated look and Anna looked torn between awkward and amused.

Castiel sighed and tried his best to ignore the plump lower lip pooching out. Damn thing was just aching to be nibbled on.

He forced himself to give his sister his full attention. "I insist," he said noticing Anna still looking unsure. Occasionally, her gaze would go to the backseat and he was sure she was looking at a pouting Dean and feeling guilty. Dean was rather persuasive when he was of a mind. But he knew Dean was serious about not wanting to get between family, even if he was being more affectionate and open at the moment.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked, worrying at her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Yes," Castiel said firmly, nodding once and sliding in behind the wheel. He waited until Anna got into the front seat before looking at her and cocked his head to the side, confused. "Do you have luggage?"

"Just a small bag, the one I left at your place. Everything else is in a moving truck," she admitted.

Castiel smiled and reached over to pat her knee. "Well, good. That'll save us time."

"Yeah!" Dean piped up from the back, giving Cas a lop-sided smile when their eyes met in the rear-view mirror. He winked, exaggerating it a little 'cause he was still a bit tipsy. Cas' lips thinned in that 'I don't want to laugh' or 'you're not as adorable as you think, Dean' way and Dean snickered as he flopped down to lay out as best he could on the backseat. Cas' car was tiny (no sexin' in the back of this plastic little thing) but there was enough room if he kept his butt against the door.

They were at Cas' the next second—or maybe he fell asleep—and he was being gently pulled from the backseat. He snuggled into Cas' side, just sober enough to know he was being ridiculous (and a little super-gay) but drunk enough he didn't give a shit.

"Can I stay over?" he asked, trying to get his voice into a whisper.

"Yes," Castiel murmured, unlocking the front door. He gestured for Anna to go in first and he helped Dean in. Thankfully, the other man had a bit of his mobility back, so it was only difficult because Dean got very handsy, very quickly. He eased Dean onto one of the kitchen stools and settled his hands on Dean's shoulders. "Stay?" Dean nodded obediently and he turned towards Anna.

Anna was considering changing her mind, a hotel wouldn't kill her for one night. Before she could mention it, though, Cas was nodding his head at her and leading her down a hallway. There were four doors and Cas pointed to each as they passed, letting her know where the bathroom, Gabriel's room, his room and the guest room were.

"I almost forgot you had a son," she admitted in a whisper. She was pretty sure Gabriel had only been weeks old when she'd seen her nephew last. She wished she'd had pictures but waiting until tomorrow to meet the little boy in person would have to suffice.

"I do," Castiel said, smiling softly at the mention of Gabriel. "He's staying with a friend tonight but he'll be here, most likely with Sam, bright and early tomorrow." He got a set of fresh sheets from the linen closet and Anna was quick to help him get the bed made. He smoothed the edges of the comforter down and sat on the edge of the bed, peering up at Anna. "I am glad you're here, Anna. I apologize it's been so... chaotic."

Anna grinned and settled on the bed next to Cas. She patted his leg and laughed softly. "It's fine. It would be weird if it wasn't crazy, you know?" A family as large as theirs, chaos was just how it was. She looked around the room, noting it was furnished simply. Cas suddenly stood, getting to his feet with a soft sound like he'd just remembered something important.

She nearly giggled when she remembered he'd left a half-asleep, half-drunk boyfriend precariously perched on one of his kitchen stools. "Well, thanks for this Cas," she said, standing and grabbing Cas into another hug. It was a little stiff but not as awkward as the first one had started.

"Yes. You're welcome." Castiel pulled away. "Good night."

Anna barely got to wish him the same before Cas was gone, the door closing with a soft click behind him. She looked around the room again and sighed softly, nervous but otherwise happy with her decision.

* * *

: -:- :

* * *

A few days later, Dean was helping Anna move into her new apartment.

The place was nice; a third floor in a good neighborhood. He found it not-so-secretly adorable to watch Cas go all 'protective big brother' and make sure Anna's apartment met every requirement for safety, comfort and proper location (close enough frequent visits would happen but far enough away to hopefully keep 'drop in' visits to a minimum).

Honestly, it surprised Dean they were already moving Anna's stuff in. In his experience, 'a few days' usually meant something closer to a couple weeks. He was glad it hadn't taken Anna that long to find a place, though. Anna was really nice but an effective cock-block.

The boys could be completely fooled by their 'adult sleep-over' excuse when they saw Dean come out of Cas' room, but Anna wasn't gonna be fooled by that like a 5-year-old. And the thought of making waffles in front of Anna, all marked up and aching in all the good spots so wasn't gonna happen.

Cas had called him a prude, even though he'd been smiling warmly and laughing under his breath. Yeah, Dean sorta agreed because normally he wouldn't give a flying fuck about that sorta thing. But this was _family_ —estranged-because-Cas-was-gay _family_. It seemed the wrong move to be that open and blatant about it (he wouldn't stop Cas from being stupidly adorable with kisses all that that other couple-y junk he secretly adored for anyone, though). So far, Anna seemed cool about the whole thing, but he didn't want to press their luck. She twitched a little when they did anything past a chaste kiss or sappy hand-holding. And he really didn't wanna fuck things up for Cas (or Anna) just when they got started.

So, yeah, apparently he was a huge prudey dork. He had even threatened Cas he wouldn't put out for an entire week before grimacing at himself. Because—Holy shit. _Really?_ He hadn't meant it, not really; he just needed Cas to stop groping him and being all handsy for 5 whole seconds. But he couldn't take it back once he'd said it. Especially not after Cas chuckled lowly, got that demented sex face, and tried to grab his ass as if he didn't believe Dean could hold out. Like he really thought Dean wasn't a man of his word, the cocky asshole.

It had proved to be really fucking hard but he was a stubborn enough to hold out just to make a point. And it wasn't until he was sliding the last box onto Anna's kitchen table (some gross flat thing from IKEA) did he realize they probably could've just gone to his place for alone time.

Not that he would've wanted to leave Anna all by herself in Cas' big house. And sticking her with the boys seemed kinda mean since Anna was still getting used to being around a pair of energetic, insanely smart 5-going-on-30-year olds that were their mini-mes. Gabriel thought she was almost as cool as Bobby and he was pretty sure his worshipful staring and almost obsessive need to play with her long hair freaked the woman out a little.

"Thanks, Dean," Anna said, breaking Dean from his thoughts.

He smiled and nodded, wiping his dusty hands off on his jeans. "You're welcome," he said, for what felt like the hundredth time. He was able to keep from rolling his eyes but it was touch-and-go for a few seconds. (He'd have to tell Cas later about his superman-like restraint—it was bound to be worth something good, like a hand-job. Or a home-made pie. He wondered about himself when he realized he'd take either with equal gusto.) His smile relaxed as he tried not to make it too pervy.

Because now that Anna was in her own place, Cas had a few promises to make good on.

"It's really no problem, Anna."

"Still, I appreciate it," Anna said with a small smile and shake of her head.

She'd tried to explain to Dean she just wasn't used to such things as guilt-free assistance and no-strings-attached favors but she could tell Dean just didn't get it. Which was probably a good thing and she fought the cynical thoughts that Dean was just waiting for a more convenient time for payback. Dean just shook his head at her, smiling a little and she fidgeted, unsure what to say now. She hadn't spent a lot of time alone with Dean—Castiel was always there, acting as a buffer of sorts. She wasn't _un_ comfortable, per se, just unsure how to approach Dean one-on-one.

She looked around the room for a moment, thinking of something to say. "You want something to drink?"

"Sure." Dean shrugged and headed into the kitchen. He would prefer a beer but Anna didn't have any, and made a face like she was morally against hops and goodness or something when he offered to pick some up.

Anna blinked, rooted to the spot with surprise for a full 3 seconds before her manners kicked in and she was rushing past Dean to get a glass from the cabinet (recently put there by her and Dean) before he could. She glared playfully at the man, only half-offended he'd had the nerve to get himself a drink in her home. "Water or juice?"

"Water's fine," Dean said through a chuckle, holding up his hands and backing off. Anna had a similar 'I will smite you with my eyes alone' sorta look that Cas got when he was pissed or feeling righteously indignant. While on Cas it either turned him on (when aimed at someone else) or made him a little wary (when directed at him), with Anna it just made him want to pinch her cheek and coo at her. Of course, he was pretty sure Anna would probably punch him in the stomach if he tried.

He had to remember to keep her and Jo from ever meeting; these two joining forces would ruin the world. Like, Apocalyptic shit would go down, he was sure of it.

Dean side-eyed the red-head as she fiddled with tap, the water hissing and spitting as the air worked out of the pipes. He reconsidered the water when it came out a dark rust color.

"Oh! _Ew_ ," Anna said, wrinkling her nose up and pulling the glass away from the stream of water just in time to avoid it being filled with cloudy, rust-tinged water. It was already starting to run clear but she still eyed it dubiously. "Juice it is," she muttered.

She checked the glass to make sure it had stayed clean and dry and went towards the 'fridge. Dean tried to refuse and she leveled a glare at him, making a point of pouring the juice for him and pushing it towards his hand until it closed around the glass.

Dean huffed softly and relented. He settled at the table with his juice (gross—tomato?) and looked around. The kitchen was still pretty bare, but once he got the table he was making for Anna finished and all the boxes were unpacked, it would look better. Less barren and hopefully a bit more homey. He swirled the juice and watched the red liquid slosh up and coat the glass and tried to keep the revulsion off his face as it oozed back down in a gritty wash.

He was antsy to go, but he didn't want to be rude or disappear if Anna still needed a hand. Bobby had the boys and Cas wouldn't be done with his paperwork for at least another half-hour or so. So he had some free time but he was still holding out hope Cas would finish early.

It had been a little longer than he liked since they'd gotten naked together. And he was really looking forward to having the chance to fix that.

"Who do I call about that?" Anna said, eyes flicking towards the sink. She pulled a face at it, lamenting the fact she would most likely have to put off the long soak in the tub she'd planned on later.

Dean shrugged. "I guess if it's still funky after you let all the taps run, you call that Steve guy." He and Cas went with Anna when she signed the lease and the landlord seemed like an OK enough guy; he hadn't made any pervy faces at Anna and Cas had only squinted menacingly at him twice.

He patted his breast pocket and fished the guy's business card out with his index and middle finger, passing it over to Anna.

"Okay," she said slowly, idly running her fingertips along the card's edge as she studied the information on it. She flicked the card against her nails and looked at Dean for a few moments. He was just swirling the juice around instead of drinking it and he had a slightly unsettled air about him. She nearly asked if he was OK before she realized he was anxious to go, but being too polite to leave without being 'done'.

She made a point of looking around and sighing. "Well, time to get unpacked and make this place home." She stifled a laugh when Dean's eyes widened a little and flicked towards the door, looking panicked. He settled, a resigned set to his shoulders, and she wanted to pinch his cheek. "You mind seeing yourself out?"

Dean was up and by the front door in three strides. "You sure you don't need help?"

"No," Anna said, smirking a little as she pointedly looked at Dean's hand on the knob. She made a shooing gesture, "I'll be fine." Her 'thanks again!' was addressed to a closed door, Dean closing it firmly but quietly behind himself as he practically sprinted out. She'd be offended if she didn't find it so adorable.

Dean nodded and bolted, practically running to his car as he fished his keys out with one hand and tapped at his phone with the other. He nearly overstepped the curb and landed on his ass, but this was important enough to risk a mild concussion...

**done at Anna's. u still workin?**

He slid behind the steering wheel, slid the key in the ignition, and waited for an answer. A 'yes' meant he went to Bobby's, get the boys or maybe hang out and mooch dinner until Cas joined them. A 'no' meant he went to Cas' and they got reacquainted with the closest available flat surface.

Either way, he was antsy and feeling a low grade warmth hum through his body, right in his chest. Cas' response would dictate if it went up (yeah, all sappy like) to his heart or... lower. He nearly jumped when his phone went off, the ding-buzz tearing him from happy thoughts of a bendy Cas and putting inappropriate memories in his memory foam.

_**No. Get here. Now.** _

Dean grinned as he tossed his phone on the seat, turned the key and made haste to get to Cas. He was practically tingling with anticipation. He loved when the little shit got all bossy; it only meant good things.

His phone buzzed across the seat and he made himself wait to check it as soon as he hit a red light. He might've been a bit too enthusiastic with the gas because he had to slam on the brakes, catching his phone with reflexes alone before it could slide off the seat and get lost on the floor.

And he was glad he did when he checked his phone, eyes widening as he read the new text from Cas. Was... Was Cas _sexting_ him? As he read the message over (and then the new one, dear god) he was pretty sure he _was_ being sexted. And it was actually fucking hot, too. In a he-was-freakin'-turned-on-when-Cas-just-fucking-breathed kinda way.

 ** _I'm getting myself ready for you, Dean._** Dean read it twice; making sure he was reading that right. Oh yeah; he was. It was almost embarrassing how quickly blood stampeded south and he nearly whimpered aloud. He almost dropped his phone when it buzzed as the next text came: **_My fingers aren't adequate, Dean. I need you and I anticipate your swift arrival to assist me._**

Dean stared at his phone, kind of amazed he was turned on by the sext attempt. Cas was actually pretty good with dirty talk. He'd just use that fucking sex voice and narrate what he wanted to do (or what he was _going_ to do) and that shit just fucking _worked_. Between Cas deep voice rumbling and vibrating along that sensitive spot along his neck and the filthy things he said (that weren't filthy but kinda were at the same time), it never failed to get his motor going from 0 to 60 in no time. And god help him when Cas used those lips and/or hands along with his filthy words.

And this? He actually looked down and poked at the bulge in his jeans. Yeah; this was workin', too, because he got a very vivid image of what Cas was probably doing: laying there, alternately working himself open and texting him with the hand not all sticky-slick with lube and pre-come. Yup, it was really doing it for him.

He snapped out of his happy-fun-sexy-time thoughts when someone honked their horn behind him. He made sure the coast was clear before he hit the gas, middle finger extended merely out of habit, and got back on track.

Home. To Cas. A fuckin' ready-and-anticipating-you-Dean _Cas_. He pressed the heel of his palm against his zipper, hissing softly through his teeth. Christ, he was gonna end up wrapping his baby around a damn tree if he didn't think with the bigger head and focus on something that wasn't thoughts of Cas, lube, and naked. He came to a loud stop in Cas' driveway, clambering out of the car like he'd had too much whiskey and nearly tripped in his haste.

He paused to collect himself, straightening his jacket and taking a deep breath. He was so much cooler than this... besides, whacking himself into a concussion was so not in his plans. He took another deep breath and calmly walked up to the front door, using his key with deliberate movements. OK, so _maybe_ his hand was shaking a little and he was two seconds away from dancing like Sammy when he needed the bathroom, but c'mon; Cas was _right there_. Waiting.

Dean rushed through the front door, kicked off his shoes and stripped as he went and left a messy trail of denim, cotton and plaid to Cas' bedroom. As advertised, Cas was waiting for him; laying on the bed, posed in a way Dean was pretty sure was meant to be arousing. And it was, even if it was kinda awkward, too. Cas was sprawled, naked, and kind of obscenely posed for his viewing pleasure. He toed off his socks, the only bit of clothing left on his body and stood motionless at the foot of the bed, gaze firmly on Cas' wandering hands.

He watched, feeling almost breathless with how aroused he was as Cas basically just laid there and fondled himself, idly stroking his fully hard dick and occasionally palming pebbled nipples as he licked at his bottom lip in a way that should probably look over-exaggerated but was stupidly fuckhot. _Christ_. He nearly stroked himself to relieve a bit of the frustrated tension but he'd probably go off too damn quick because he was so worked up already.

Castiel merely gazed back at Dean, the corner of his mouth pulling up a little as he took in Dean's reaction. It was worth the awkward position he was in and the completely wanton way he was situated. He wasn't too pleased he was left to touch himself, though, since Dean appeared to be stunned immobile.

He tilted his head a little and peered up at Dean through narrowed eyes. "Hello, Dean."

"Fuck, Cas," Dean breathed out, fighting the urge to shudder. Or jump on the bed like an over-eager idiot that's never seen a sexy ass naked man before. Cas smirked at him, eyebrows bouncing lewdly because he was apparently doing his mind reading thing again and well aware of what Dean was thinking. He swallowed thickly when Cas' rolled onto his back, elbows propping himself up as those gorgeous legs shifted apart. His eyes were immediately drawn down and he groaned softly when he caught a flash of bright blue.

He swallowed noisily when he realized what he was looking at; that damn bright blue plug Cas got on a 'whim' last week when Dean finally got the nerve to visit a sex toy shop with him. For as much sex as he'd had, he couldn't ever remember being in a place like that before. It had been... educational as well as embarrassing as fuck. Until he saw all the awesome stuff. He had no room for embarrassment once he started looking around the place, amazed at all the textures, colors and (dear god) sizes and shapes around him.

And he was even more appreciative now that he saw Cas putting that thing to good use.

Dean idly wondered if it had actually been a whim at all as he kneeled on the bed and crawled towards Cas, gaze glued to the where Cas was stretched by that piece of blue rubber. It was shiny, both with the newness of the rubber and the shine of lube. And holy shit, this was really going to happen. He was vaguely aware of his own dick, hard and heavy between his legs, but mostly he was just aware of _Cas_ —naked and spread out like the best buffet ever.

He almost wanted to complain, maybe whine about not being the one to open Cas up. He really liked to watch muscles clench around his fingers, lube drippy and messy as he wriggled and pressed in and up in the way he'd mastered.

He was yanked down into a messy kiss as soon as he got close enough, Cas' hands no longer rubbing himself but on him, one hand fisted in his hair and the other grabbing at his ass. He just dropped on top of Cas with a pleasured needy grunt and went along for the ride.

Dean touched any part he could reach without pulling away, stroking down a taut flank, down Cas' lithe thigh as far as he could reach and across tensing abdominals. He moaned into the kiss, moving against Cas and pulling away so he could inhale sharply at the pleasurable feeling of Cas hot and naked against him. He was shifted, pulled and moved into position; spread out on his back, Cas straddling him, when he blinked his eyes open.

He groaned softly when Cas did that hip thing, rolling and swiveling so their bodies slid against each other. He lifted a hand, ready to stroke and smear the beads of pre-come all over, but Cas shook his head and he compromised with sliding his hands up and squeezing along Cas' thighs. He wanted to complain; he wanted to touch— _right now._ He'd beg if he had to.

Any thoughts past 'fuck yeah, Cas is naked and on top of me' just poofed right out of his head as he watched Cas lift himself and his hand disappeared behind his back. He was vaguely aware of Cas' other hand, splayed out on his belly for balance, but even that was a distant thing compared to the feel of Cas slick ass rubbing along his dick and a hand squeezing his thigh.

"Ready? Because I am," Castiel panted out. Dean nodded eagerly with a guttural moan. He shifted just enough to pop the plug out with a slight grimace; he yanked a bit too fast in his haste, but it wasn't too bad.

He slid up Dean's body, enjoying the way Dean arched up into him and made a soft little noise in the back of his throat as his slick cleft dragged along Dean's erection. He might've exaggerated the need to wiggle into position, mostly just enjoying himself as he watched the man under him with breathless pleasure as Dean writhed, groaned and just looking generally debauched and so damn needy.

Dean settled his hands around Cas' hips, mostly just for something to hold on to. Even if he was the one about to slide into Cas, he knew Cas was the one calling the shots. He was so cool with that—as long as Cas got a freakin' move on and got goin'. He didn't complain when Cas slid up and down his body a few more times, kissing him hot and messy while grinding his slick-sticky ass along his dick. It felt pretty damn good, really. He felt Cas' shudder and moan at the slow drag and occasional catch on his rim.

"Cas," he murmured, waiting as patiently as he could. Cas just looked down at him, holding himself up with splayed hands on his chest as those fucking hips moved in that rolling/circling thing he did.

He held his breath when Cas lifted a hand off his chest and it disappeared behind Cas' back again. A slick hand was fisting him a moment later and his eyes rolled back in his head because even Cas loosely fisting him to get him all slippery felt amazing right now. His feet slid up the bed, legs slightly bent at the knees, and he forced his eyes open when he felt himself finally pressing against Cas and slip inside.

The hot, slick, tight pressure was awesome and Dean could really see the perks of being in a committed relationship when it meant condoms could stay in the drawer and he could feel every damn inch of Cas clenching tight and perfect as the other man slid down. Cas hissed out his name through clenched teeth, a soft sob breaking through his lips as he slid all the way down, until their bodies were pressed together. He could feel himself literally trembling with the effort of laying still, a death grip on Cas' hips, because he knew Cas needed a moment to adjust.

He watched Cas breathing through his nose, little puffs and gasps on the exhale, his eyes closed with his head tilted back. He stroked along Cas' thighs, needing to move _something_ , needing to touch.

Castiel slowly opened his eyes, feeling tingly and a little drunk on the sharp pleasure swiftly replacing discomfort, and looked down at Dean, smiling a little. As the discomfort slowly ebbed away, he had to smile at Dean and his patience. Or more, accurately, Dean as his compassion; he knew what that first shock of pleasure-pain-stretch felt like and was doing his best to give him the time he needed to get comfortable enough to move.

He rocked gently and leaned forward, groaning softly at the shift, pressing their chests together and just feeling for a moment.

When Cas got close enough, Dean couldn't help himself and quickly wrapped his arms around the other man's lower back, squeezing their bodies even closer together and feeling himself shift slightly inside Cas.

He couldn't help the smirk at the breathy 'fuck' Cas moaned out, either. The 'u' drawn out in a deep, moan that made him actually twitch inside Cas. He really liked hearing Cas let go and curse and say the weirdest shit in bed. (He still didn't know where the fuck 'assbutt' came from that one time and he probably would've laughed if he hadn't been three seconds away from coming.) He groaned his own 'fuck' when Cas' fingers pinched at his nipples and Cas was all over him, kissing him breathless before leaving a trail of biting kisses down his neck and collarbone.

Shit, he was gonna look like he got mauled by some wild animal and he couldn't care. Not when Cas did that gentle rocking motion again, hot breath panting across his neck with the effort and pleasure in between nips and licks.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean gasped when Cas shifted and rolled his hips with a little more force. It was just enough to press all the right spots for Cas but it wasn't quite enough for him, he was left panting and hanging onto his control by a thread. But the good news was he figured Cas was ready to start riding him like a buckin' bronco any second each time Cas moved a little harder and shifted his knees. "Oh god, stop teasing me you little shit. Move?"

Castiel didn't even answer, just leaned up, fixed his knees for maximum thrusting ease and started to move. Dean groaned and went limp, limbs twitching and star-fishing on the bed as he moved in a slow but hard glide, enjoying the wonderful, full slide of Dean inside him. By the time his thighs started to burn with exertion, Dean had apparently recovered from the pleasurable over-load and was moving under him, hands squeezing into his thighs rhythmically in time with his movements.

He didn't protest when large, strong hands slid up and clamp around his hips and he was suddenly no longer in any sort of control under Dean's thrusts. He tipped to the side and Dean was quick to shift, moving and arranging him with that delicious strength onto his back and continuing the thrusting motion of his body without breaking his pace. His knees end up bent over the insides of Dean's elbows and the angle was perfect.

Dean eyes kept closing with blissful heated pleasure, even though he wanted to watch Cas gasp and pant, his face all scrunched up as he tilted his hips just right to have him nailing his sweet spot with a guttural screaming moan that made his fucking toes curl into the sheets and his hips stutter. He slapped a hand on the back of Cas' thighs, keeping him pinned; he didn't wanna lose that perfect angle. Not when Cas made that fucking _noise_ again and fingers dug into the meat of his ass, pulling him closer.

" _Dean_. Oh, fuck— _aah!_ —right there."

Dean grunted when Cas' thighs clamp around his hips like a vise as Cas thrust back. He was mumbling other things; soft, loving words between 'fuck's and 'shit's that should've seemed vulgar but only made Cas moan, arch closer and kiss him, all urgency and love. Their fingers slotted together and he slid Cas' arm up over his head, using the leverage to his advantage.

It had only been a week apart, but he'd missed this, missed Cas and being close, hot and intimate. He was pretty sure Cas was feeling just as desperate as they worked each other into a frenzy as they got closer, pawing and mouthing at each other. He was really glad the boys were out because they hadn't even bothered to be quiet and he kinda hoped the neighbors didn't hear them.

"Dean," Castiel breathed out, tightening all over. Dean just grunted back, hips stuttering as his head dropped down and he mouthed desperately at his neck. He felt Dean's hand slide between their bodies, his calloused palm stroking him only twice before he came embarrassingly loud before he muffled it in Dean's shoulder. He could feel Dean's fingers tighten around his hips, pushing hard, pulling him close and burying himself deep. He moaned, the subtle pulse and expansion as Dean came. It was quite the experience without the barrier of latex.

He groaned softly when Dean moved his hips, rolling them up and sliding out, leaving him clenching at nothing. Not his favorite part.

Dean practically collapsed, feeling pleasantly heavy and boneless. He was probably smushing Cas under him, but there were no complaints; just Cas making that contented humming sound and clamping his limbs around him weakly and nuzzling into his neck with wet lazy kisses.

He managed to get his arms to move, enveloping Cas and hearing the other man gasp softly at the gentle touch. Cas' hips twitched weakly, brushing their wet cocks together and making them both shudder with oversensitivity. He trailed a long line of wet, slow kisses up Cas neck and into his hair, breathing him in deep. He found Cas' mouth again, kissed him slow and lazy, sated and happy. Maybe trying to make Cas understand just how perfect he was with each press of lips, and gentle swirl of his tongue.

Castiel kissed back just as lazily, just as adoringly, humming happily as Dean's body caged him pleasantly. He could feel Dean shift his weight, just enough he wasn't crushed but still pleasantly pinned under Dean's firm, warm weight. He was pretty sure Dean was murmuring softly with each gentle, sleepy kiss to his neck and jaw; 'amazing', 'awesome' and even a 'love you'.

Dean didn't want Cas to think that he was just saying it because he was sated and blissed-out after awesome sex. So, he decided to show him instead, to let his body do the talking. He didn't know it could be like this. He didn't know that it was possible to feel like he was being taken apart, welded back together just from being near Cas, held and loved by him. And since he was feeling particularly sappy, he could imagine Cas had managed to fill in those little cracks in his heart and spirit he didn't even know were there until they'd been fixed.

He sighed softly, content, warm and half-asleep as Cas' fingers worked through his hair, rubbing and scratching lightly against his scalp. Lips brushing along his neck where his pulse was finally evening out. "Stoppit," he mumbled, getting more comfortable and moving into Cas' hand anyway.

"No," Castiel said lightly, getting his other hand involved now and working at the nape of Dean's neck in tandem with the one in his hair. He knew they had to get the boys, but he didn't want the wonderful moment to end just yet. And a warm, limp, happy Dean was something to be savored and cherished. He knew Bobby wouldn't mind watching the boys if they slipped into a nap.

Dean jerked himself into awareness, whining under his breath that he had to move, get up off Cas and go do... stuff. Mature adult, parental stuff. He was tempted to just call Bobby and see if the older man wouldn't mind keeping the boys overnight. It was nature's way to sleep after a bone-melting orgasm and he shouldn't try to go against nature. Or something. He couldn't even think of a good excuse, he just didn't wanna move.

"Alright," Castiel sighed softly. He didn't relinquish his hold on Dean at all, keeping his legs around Dean's and his hands happily occupied. Until Dean wiggled and slid his hands under him, levering himself up and off enough they could gaze at each other.

Dean looked down, words filling his mind, his heart, aching to get out, to let Cas know... everything. How much he was wanted. Loved. He couldn't say it though, not even now. His breathing a little heavier than normal, heart racing at the raw, open adoration he saw in Cas face, awed. To see his feelings, his heart, so plainly. It made him want to spill guts out in a way he'd never felt before, make the love confession that had been on the tip of his tongue since their first kiss.

Maybe even before.

He settled for another kiss, unhurried and sweet, stroking along Cas' face and neck as he did so. He pulled back, nuzzling Cas' nose with his, and grinned. Cas just gazed up at him dopily, blue eyes dark, unfocused and dilated. Awesome. He pecked another kiss to still slack lips and carefully rolled off Cas and the bed, headed for the bathroom.

"C'mon, I don't think we should be getting the boys looking like extras in All That Jizz," he said over his shoulder.

Castiel stared after Dean's bare ass for until he disappeared into the bathroom, then scrambled from the bed, quick to follow, curious about Dean's knowledge of gay pornos and eager to get his hands all over Dean again. Slick, wet and soapy was one of his favorite ways to have Dean. He knew they'd have to focus on cleaning but that was OK. His knees were still a little rubbery and he didn't think he'd have the energy for much else past some kisses as they washed the other's back and gave each other shampoo mohawks.

* * *

: -:- :

* * *

Castiel walked into an endearing scene; Dean and the boys, air guitaring and dancing around to loud music. Much too loud music, but their enjoyment of it made it easier to ignore the too-many decibel level. As was becoming habit when in Dean's presence, he went through a swift (almost dizzying), full body reaction:

Heat of arousal. (Dean jumping around, inhibited and joyous was surprisingly arousing. As were the man's dance moves—lots of hip movements he was usually only privy to in private.) Warmth of affection. Tight, heavy, but pleasant feeling of love blanketing everything else.

He watched as Gabriel wiggled his small body in euphoric glee to the music, tiny butt wiggling in rhythm to the music. Sam was right there with him, long hair flopping around as he nodded his head in time to the music and wiggled right along-side Gabriel. He smiled when Dean laughed brightly, encouraging Gabriel to play along during the guitar solo part of the song, demonstrating how to do it properly.

Hopefully, Gabriel wouldn't emulate Dean exactly; Dean appeared to be playing his pelvis and an invisible partner (vigorously) more than an imaginary instrument. Strangely compelling.

They all raised their hands at the same time, fisting them in with their eyes closed, now singing along with enthusiasm. "Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me. For m-e-e-e. For me-e-e-e-e-e!"

Castiel couldn't hold in the snicker as they all tried to hold the high note and then started flailing around, heads thrashing like maniacs.

He smiled and lifted his hand in a small wave when Dean looked up and saw him. He fully expected Dean to be embarrassed, to stop what he was doing and maybe turn the music off. But he was pleasantly surprised (and nearly knocked over at the fierce surge of that pleasant HotWarmTight feeling) when Dean only grinned, winked and pumped his hips towards him—the gyrating more playful than lewd, though. There was indeed a pink tinge to Dean's cheeks, but he didn't know if it was from exertion or from being caught out being a complete, loveable goof with the boys.

Not that it mattered. It warmed him thoroughly, regardless of the cause.

He didn't recognize the song, but he was being pointed at as Dean sang along.

The song ended and Dean turned towards Cas. He was a little embarrassed to be caught out but there was no way he was gonna stop when Sam and Gabe were totally grooving on the song with him.

Plus, the look Cas gave him (and was _still_ giving him) left little room for any embarrassment after that first hot, tingly surge of  embarrassment when he was first caught out. He'd nearly popped a boner in front of the boys and had to turn away from the sexy asshole's intense (and totally inappropriate) eye-fucking a few times.

Not that he was complaining.

Much.

"Cas," Dean whined softly after the boys had run off to Sam's room when the song changed. Apparently, they were too cool for Skynyrd. He nearly shook his head in exasperation that the boys; hopefully he had some time to teach them all about the good music.

He shut the iPod off and eased closer to Cas, a little annoyed Cas wasn't already plastered to his body and kissing the hell out of him. His gaze darted down to where Cas' hands were laying placidly at his sides, like there was nothing better they should be doing.

Castiel raised his eyebrows. "Yes, Dean?"

"Dammit," Dean muttered, still affected by the stupidest things. How did Cas just saying his name still affect him? How the hell did it still, somehow, manage to shoot heat right down his body and straight to his dick? He stepped closer to the other man, their toes nearly touching. Cas was giving him that heated look that usually meant his mouth would be busy really soon. Dean cocked a lop-sided grin at him. "Hi."

Castiel smiled back and leaned in for a kiss. He gently cupped Dean's face, making a soft hum of pleasure when Dean wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled them closer together. He intended the kiss to stay sweet (the boys were only a room away, after all) but it turned heated fairly quickly.

Dean moaned into Cas' mouth as hands slid down his sides and around to his back, ending up on his ass. Cas squeezed, just hard enough to make him groan and pull away to pant out a few breathes before diving back in, tongue first. He made an embarrassing choking moan when Cas' fingers dug in, pressing against the seam of his jeans and right into the cleft of his ass. He couldn't keep himself from grinding into Cas, the rhythmic press against his body felt too damn good. He eventually remembered the boys were close-by and sexing Cas up against the wall _right now_ wasn't a good idea.

He pulled away, pecking a few kisses to Cas' lips as he did. "So." He eyed Cas' casual outfit and raised his eyebrows. The man looked good in jeans and should definitely wear them more often. "What's up?"

"Camping," Castiel said proudly, standing taller and throwing his shoulders back a little. He'd nearly forgotten with all the distractions.

Dean snorted softly, snickering. Until he realized Cas was serious. " _Dude,_ " he muttered, raising an eyebrow with incredulity (and a little skepticism). But Cas only gazed back at him, looking serene and a little expectant. "Camping?" Cas nodded, eyes slightly narrowing at his tone. Yup, Cas was totally serious.

Dammit; he hated camping. But Cas was looking so damn pleased and hopeful, he couldn't— _Ugh_. Fuck. He was going to go freakin' camping. He huffed a short laugh and rubbed at the back of his head, shaking it a little.

"Oh. Uh. Yeah, okay. Let's go camping."

"Do you not like camping?" Castiel asked, not at all fooled by Dean's falsely cheery tone. He gently ran his hands along Dean's chest, watching his hands smooth along the plaid fabric and feeling the warm firmness of muscle. He was nearly distracted again. "I've never been and Gabriel has asked about it. Numerous times, in fact. I figured, if we all went..." he trailed off, glad he was looking at Dean's chest and hoping the embarrassing flush on his cheeks wasn't as noticeable as it felt.

Dean leaned forward, trying to make out the end part that Cas mumbled. Cas didn't usually mumble. "What?"

"If we all went, make it a family thing," Castiel repeated, louder this time. He could feel Dean's chest moving in an odd rhythm and he realized he was being laughed at! "Why is that funny?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. He didn't understand which part of what he said was humorous.

"Nothing," Dean said after he'd gotten control over himself again. He felt too-warm. Tingly. Sort of like he was breathing through stuffing for a second. And it had nothing to do with the inappropriate giggle-fit and everything to do with Cas and his freakin' gorgeous face and those heart-felt words about being a family. "Seriously, Cas. Nothing. I'm just—I think it's awesome you think we're a family."

Castiel nodded slowly. Now he understood the laughing; Dean tended to laugh at inappropriate times when he was feeling overwhelmed or awkward. It was endearing, really, once he realized Dean wasn't mocking him. Dean was smiling now, eyes warm and crinkling in the corners. He could tell Dean was trying not to be 'mushy' but the other man was failing pretty spectacularly. It was wonderful.

"Yes," he said slowly, trying not to show the 'you lovely idiot' he was thinking. "Of course I do."

"I do, too!" Dean added in before Cas could narrow his eyes and shoot laser beams from them. He wanted to groan, lament the fact he was in for a completely sappy moment, but he'd gotten better with them. Especially since Cas tended to 'reward' him for being a complete girl with very manly hand-jobs or something. He gave Cas a soft smile and leaned in for a kiss, keeping it soft and sweet. Cas beamed at him, giving him a huge gummy smile and it was totally worth the risk of growing boobs for that.

"So. We got camping gear?"

Castiel cleared his throat and forced his brain to re-engage. "Some. I borrowed a few things from Bobby."

"Bobby?" Dean asked, snickering. It made sense; no one else they knew would be nutty enough to have camping gear. He still didn't know what the older man saw in going out in the woods, hunting, twice a year. The grumpy ass never brought anything back besides hangovers and a sore back from sleeping outside. "Man, we gotta check that stuff for spiders or something. Who knows what sorta creepy shit is living in his basement." Cas merely nodded, like he was being completely serious, and he laughed and gave him another kiss.

Of course, the boys thought camping was going to be the most awesome thing ever. The hooting, fist pumps and overall chaos was expected and it made Cas grin at him, almost a smug expression like he knew it would go over so well.

Dean still had reservations; roughing it never sounded like fun to him. He liked trivial things like beds, toilets and TVs. But he'd go along with it since Cas and the boys were so gung-ho about it. He was outnumbered, and completely unable to even look at three— _three_ , for fuck's sake—puppy-eyes in various colors. The manipulative assholes. So, fine. He was just gonna zip it and hope they never had to do this shit again.

Dean packed up Cas' car with whatever gear they had, smothering the urge to laugh as Cas ticked items off on an actual check list as he supervised everything that got put in the car. They'd need to pick up a few things before they got going, but they should have room if they stuffed the cooler on the seat between the boys' boosters.

By the time they got to the campsite, the tents up (Gabe and Sam practically vibrating with excitement they got their own) and the boys fairly cleaned off of s'mores gunk so they wouldn't stick to their sleeping bags, Dean was pretty much over camping.

His ass hurt from sitting on tree stumps and rocks and dirt. The boys both got poison ivy on their legs (thankfully not anywhere else) because the novelty of pissing in the woods every 10 minutes had not worn off. His hands were still sticky from the stupid marshmallows (most burned beyond being edible by anyone other than Gabe and Sammy). There was nothing to do but talk (How many ghost stories was he supposed to know, anyway?) because Cas refused all forms of electronic entertainment. (All cell phones were locked in the glove-box was for emergencies only. Dean was kindasortanotreally considering falling down and breaking something to get out of the whole mess.)

And the topper to a craptastic day? The single sleeping bag he saw laying on a slowly deflating air-mattress when he crawled into their tent. What the hell? Did Cas expect one of them to sleep in the car or something? It might be more comfortable, but, dammit, he'd actually looked forward to snuggling up with Cas. Until they'd actually gotten then, he'd figured they could be complete dorks, sneaking off to have sex outdoors and then snuggle under the stars or something.

Dean could admit he was cranky and anything past snuggling would probably end up horribly. The way the day had been going, one of them would end up lost, eaten by a freakin' bear or poison ivy all over their junk. He gave the single bag the stink-eye, frowning at it like it had personally offended him.

Son of a bitch, he shoulda brought some whiskey.

Castiel crawled into the tent behind Dean, playfully smacking the other man's bent over rear as he did so. Dean glared over his shoulder at him and he settled back on his heels as he raised his eyebrows, taken aback by the look and Dean's overall unhappy demeanor.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

Dean grunted with annoyance and rose up from his hands and knees to knee-walk into the tent, glaring petulantly at the sleeping bag. Single. One sleeping bag. "What the hell, man? Weren't there enough sleeping bags?" he asked, looking around, hands on his hips. Maybe there was another stuffed in the corner or something.

"No. Just the one," Castiel said brightly, sidling closer and wigging his eyebrows at Dean. His hand dropped before he could grope at Dean, his good humor fading when Dean only continued to frown, gaze flicking between him and the lone sleeping bag every so often.

Dean huffed and massaged at his temples. "What the hell?" he grumbled again. He had been looking forward to just wrapping himself around Cas, going to sleep, and hopefully getting the camping trip that much closer to being over and done with.

"I thought we could share," Castiel admitted, confused and growing a little uncomfortable when Dean's scowl didn't budge. He squirmed a little, starting to regret his earlier decision when Dean flopped down on his butt and continued to look at him like he'd forgotten his head at home. He waved his hands around helplessly, feeling flustered and increasingly foolish. "You know, be romantic."

Dean closed his eyes, rubbing at them, and exhaled slowly. Great. Now he felt like a complete dick. A giant dick that didn't deserve someone that would do something so adorable, dorky as hell but (yeah, he could admit it) sweet. Even if it was a bit... off, it was still sweet. He couldn't fault Cas' romantic intentions, even if they were short-sighted.

"Oh." He opened his eyes and slowly shook his head, a smile growing on his face despite himself. He gently grabbed at Cas' arm, hating to see that kicked-puppy expression on his face. Especially because he put it there. "You're a freakin' dork," he said warmly. Cas looked away with a shrug; it wasn't anything new to hear and it was an endearment at this point. "It's an awesome idea, Cas," he said softly, leaning in and putting a few kisses along Cas' jaw.

He smiled when Cas stopped trying to pull away and leaned into him just a little bit, tilting his head ever-so slightly. It was enough to give him a little more room but not obvious enough to let him think Cas wasn't still pouting a little (on the inside). Which he really deserved for crapping all over Cas' romantic gesture—whether he knew it or not.

Dean pushed his face into Cas' hair and smothered a chuckle. "But how the hell are we both gonna fit? You're 'sposed to zip two bags together into one big bag."

"Oh," Castiel whispered, leaning a way from Dean a little to study the sleeping bag. That made a lot more sense. He felt incredibly stupid; his eyes closed and he groaned softly. He _had_ thought it would be a tight fit (neither of them were small men), but he figured that was part of the romanticism; being pressed close and intimate, sharing each other's space and warmth.

He sighed and gave Dean an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

Dean chuckled softly, pulled Cas close again and nosed along one lightly stubbled cheek. "Nah, it's fine. I shouldn'tve been such an ass about it. It really is an awesome idea."

He eyed the sleeping bag critically. Maybe if they unzipped it, it would be OK? It wasn't all that cold out. Cas was weird about keeping blankets in the back of his car, so they could definitely make something work. He patted Cas' butt consolingly before he got to his knees, cursing the low ceiling under his breath, and fiddled with the bag's zippers.

"I should've realized," Castiel said softly, watching Dean unzip the sleeping bag and spread it out on the air mattress. It still wasn't quite long enough but definitely a better size for them to lay together on. Dean patted the spot next to him, and Castiel sighed softly, crawling onto the opened bag and flopping onto his back with an irritated huff.

He covered his eyes with his arm, shoving his face into the crook of his elbow. He couldn't believe the turn the evening had taken... "I had a big romantic thing planned," he admitted, his voice muffled by his arm and fabric but still audible.

Dean paused and looked at Cas over his shoulder. He scooted closer and placed a hand on Cas' thigh. When Cas didn't look at him, he wiggled the other man's leg, hopefully getting his attention. Cas didn't look at him but made a grunting noise that let Dean know he was listening. "Oh yeah? You were gonna try getting in my pants?" he asked with a grin. Cas lifted his arm long enough to give him a smug-tinged but clear 'don't be stupid' look. Yeah, OK, point made; like Cas even had to _try_ to get in his pants.

He snickered and flopped onto his butt, propping his elbows on his knees as he gave Cas his full attention. He twiddled his fingers at Cas, "Okay, then, Romeo, what was the big romantic thing?"

Castiel sighed and let his arm flop down. Dean was smiling warmly at him, lopsided and adorable. He sat up and shuffled closer, swinging a leg over so he could straddle Dean's lap. Dean was quick to resituate himself so it was a comfortable perch, spreading his thighs a bit, and resting his hands on Castiel's hips. He couldn't help gently carding a hand through Dean's hair, cupping his face and just gazing warmly at him. He smiled a little when Dean leaned into the touch, but otherwise just gazed back, open and patient.

He took a deep breath, figuring it'll be easier to just blurt it out and worry about consequences later. "Well, I was hoping I could talk you and Sam into moving in with me. _Us_ ," he corrected.

Dean's eyes widened a little. He hadn't been expecting that. Well, he kinda did—but later on. Not _now_. Not here. He blinked a few times, mostly just because he was surprised Cas expected anything other than a yes from him judging by his tense shoulders and the lack of breathing as he stared back, owlishly, waiting for an answer. He really didn't need to be 'talked into' anything. "Oh."

Castiel waited for the shock to wear off. Dean's breathing went a bit heavy and he blinked a few times but he otherwise seemed calm. He nodded once, confirming that Dean had heard him correctly. "Yes."

"Oh," Dean breathed again.

He'd expected to feel panic if Cas ever brought this up but he only felt a light sort of tight feeling in his chest. In that good, bubbly sort of way. It was really freakin' weird but not at all bad. He practically lived at Cas' place anymore, anyway. He even had his clothes randomly in closets and drawers, nearly his entire DVD collection and small personal items everywhere. Sam even had some of his toys and crap there; his Avengers underoos were mixed in with Gabriel's on a near constant basis at this point.

A grin slowly worked onto his face and he slid his hands down to grope at Cas' ass. Not that Cas reacted, the weirdo. "Yeah, okay."

Castiel's lips pursed as he tried not to laugh. After all the plans and mental coaching he'd done, Dean just grinned with a smooth-sounding 'OK'? No, wait. This was good; it was a yes. But he had honestly been expecting a bit more freaking out or something. Maybe some time to think it over. "'Yeah, okay' as in 'yes, I'll move in with you and make a home together'?"

"Geez, way to make it sound gay, Cas," Dean muttered, rolling his eyes. He grinned when Cas' eyes narrowed. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Just sayin'," he said with an careless shrug and an easy smile. "But, yeah, okay I'll move in with you and make a home together," he dutifully parroted, rolling his eyes at the end so Cas knew how goofy it sounded. Well. Goofy and really fucking awesome.

But mostly goofy.

He didn't expect to be bowled over by Cas kissing the ever-loving hell out of him, he nearly kicked the tent over as his legs flew up and hit the fabric roof. It was totally worth it, though, when Cas' hands were all over him and every time he looked up Cas was practically beaming at him with that goofy-ass happy face when he stripped Dean in the cramped space and shoved him onto the make-shift bed hard enough his elbow wanged painfully against the hard ground. His throbbing elbow was quickly forgotten when Cas' hands were suddenly stroking and his mouth was too busy to complain.

Hopefully, Cas didn't completely melt his brain (or suck it out through his dick in what was one of the most enthusiastic blow jobs he'd probably ever received); he needed to remember to tell Sam the good news in the morning.

And he nearly did forget. They've got the car packed up and he was sliding the cooler in the back when he remembered they hadn't gotten around to hashing out details last night. He'd been completely distracted by Cas and they'd both passed out, spooned up and grinning like idiots instead of talking shit through like mature adults about to combine households.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean asked, waiting until the other man looked up from where he was trying to get syrup out of Gabe's hair. "When should we come over?"

Castiel nearly asked what Dean meant, they had plans until Wednesday, when it hit him. He was right back to feeling too warm and like his skin was too tight in a very pleasant way. He wanted to say 'right now!' but refrained, rolling his shoulders back and pursing his lips a little as he considered a more reasonable answer.

"Whenever you can make it work," he said honestly.

"Dad," Sam whined, tugging at his dad's flannel shirt. "You said we was gonna be at Gabe's for another two days."

Dean cleared his throat and hunkered down, squatting so he was eye-level with Sam. "Yeah, I know I did, Sammy. But, uh, Cas sorta asked if we could stay longer. Uhm. Like, all the time." He felt like an idiot but he didn't want to go over Sam's head. Kid was smart, but he was still only 5. He leaned back a little when Sam got in his face, eyes wide and excited.

"Like, _forever_?" Sam asked, nearly falling into his dad's lap. He wanted to wiggle around and dance but he had to make sure he knew what his dad meant, first.

Dean cleared his throat again, mostly because that sounded pretty fucking great. "Well, I dunno about that, buddy," he said awkwardly. "More like, we'll all live together in one house instead of two."

"All of us?" Sam asked, eyes going a little wider.

Dean worried that Sam's eyeballs were gonna pop out of his head but nodded, snickering a little when Sam whooped and started dancing around in place. "I guess that's okay with you?" Sam paused, mid-dance, to give him an incredulous look that clearly called his intelligence into question. He held his hands up with a laugh. "Just making sure the bloom wasn't off the rose and you and Gabe hated each other now."

"No way!" Sam cried out, horrified at such a thought. He nearly fell when was hugged tightly from behind and he knew Gabe had heard his dad being dumb. "We can share a room?" Sam asked, looking between his dad and Mr. Cas. Then they could put all their legos into one super-huge pile and not worry about which room Captain American guarded.

Dean shared a look with Cas, shrugging. There were enough rooms for Sam to have his own and he figured at some point it might get used. But he didn't think he could say no if both boys were looking forward to it, giving him matching begging faces, complete with puppy-eyes and clasped hands.

"Sure. Maybe we'll get some bunk-beds?" He winced when both boys screamed in delight, high-fiving each other and doing excited little wiggle dances around the car. "Geez," he muttered, twisting a finger in his ear to make sure his ear drums hadn't ruptured.

"So, Dean, when?" Castiel asked again, dodging a twirling Sam and Gabriel as he sidled closer, leaning against the car next to Dean and gazing at him intently. He knew there were details that needed to be attended to, but he found himself unwilling to wait now that Dean (and Sam) had agreed. Dean could only shrug though, unsure, but he knew the other man wouldn't take any longer than required. "Um. How's next week?"

Dean snorted softly, sliding a hand into Cas' hair just because he needed to. He cupped the back of Cas' neck and played with the dark strands, looking off as he thought. "Nah. I mean, we're gonna stick to hanging out until Wednesday, but as soon as I can get our stuff packed, we're home."

He pretty much owned his house outright but he didn't care how long it took to sell, he just needed to get their stuff and worry about the other details later. Benny owed him a solid and he hoped they could get at least the big stuff done in a day.

Castiel smiled, humming happily and leaning into Dean. Home. It had a lovely ring to it.

* * *

: -:- :

* * *

"Mister Cas?"

Castiel looked to Sam, smiling warmly at the wide-eyed little boy. "Yes, Sam?" he asked when the silence stretched for a few beats. He set his fork down and folded his hands, giving Sam his full attention.

They were nearly done dinner, their eleventh together (not that he was counting) since Dean and Sam officially moved in. He'd noticed conspiratorial whispering between Sam and Gabriel, little heads bent together often, and he was curious if he was going to finally find out what they'd been up to. He was frankly amazed they'd managed to keep it to themselves for nearly two weeks.

"Are you gonna marry my dad?" Sam asked. Because he knew that was what people did when they love each other. He folded his hands together and grinned, hoping for a yes. Married meant him and Gabe would be for-real brothers— _better_ than bestest friends.

Dean went still, watching Cas' eyes widen a little just before Cas looked away with a light pink tinge to his face. It wasn't often he saw Cas blush and he really enjoyed it, even if they were at the dinner table and not sprawled naked and sweaty together. He wasn't sure how to answer Sam either. They hadn't discussed marriage. Like, at all. He didn't think it was even legal in their state yet. But still; the idea of Cas and forever was pretty appealing.

"Would that be something you'd accept?" Castiel asked quietly, gaze firmly on Sam. He knew Dean could overhear their discussion, but he wanted to stay focused on Sam.

He had little intention of letting a child (even one he adored like his own) dictate his and Dean's relationship to that extent but he was curious. Sam wouldn't ask such a thing if he hadn't thought about it. He knew they'd be discussing it between themselves later.

For better or worse.

"Yeah," Sam said happily, grinning widely and showing off the gap in his smile (still feeling awesome and big because he'd lost his first tooth). He nodded vigorously, just to make sure they knew he was really super happy about it.

Dean watched Sam's hair flop around with fondness. He slowly turned towards Cas. "Whatdya say, Cas? Gonna make an honest man outta me?" he asked with a grin. Cas' face broke out into a big smile just before grabbing his face. They boys 'ewww!'ed as they kissed, but neither of them cared. Cas was kissing him, sweet and easy, hot and fast and he was a little dizzy with it.

"Maybe," was all Castiel said breathlessly, still smiling as he pulled away.

Dean just gazed back, speechless. He wasn't sure what the hell that meant but at least it wasn't a 'no'.

* * *

: -:- :

* * *

Sometimes, Dean would stare at Cas and wonder how— _why_ —they worked so well. It was kind of weird to be around someone that was so different, yet similar. Someone that got him without having to be the same. He might've liked to pretend he was mysterious and all that, but Cas pretty much had him figured out and it was strangely comforting.

They didn't fight often—and it was generally about stupid shit when they did. Like whether or not Godzilla could really take on Mothra (duh) or how long someone could actually last in space if shot from an airlock. (Even though he was practically a certifiable genius, Cas still didn't quite grasp the fantasy aspect that accompanied most sci-fi.) He still remembered the week Cas glared at him, refusing to go near him unless he had to (because neither of them were gonna rough it on the sofa, but there was no sleepy-time cuddles that week) after Dean declared he'd make a better cowboy (because, really, he could definitely pull that shit off).

But things did get intense on rare occasions; both of them glaring, willing the other to just _shut the fuck up_ and _listen_. Both of them convinced they are right and knew best. Once or twice, there might've been stupid shit done, thinking it was in the other's interest. Those times... could be bad. It had scared the shit out of him because he thought that was when people fucked off, done with each other after nasty, drag-down fights. Not talk it out and freakin' kiss it out. Cas said it was 'normal' but he didn't care so long as it meant it wasn't the end of everything. So their fights did tend to blow over quickly enough once they calmed down and freakin' talk to each other like rational, mature adults (like they should've at the get go). Usually because one (or both) of the boys would say something, innocently and in passing, and they'd snap the hell outta their pissing contest and engage their brains.

But even with all that, Cas was a constant. Something Dean could (and did) rely on, knew he'd be there through the mundane and when it mattered. It wasn't a concept he was all that familiar with outside of his 'family'. But now, Cas was his family, too, so he was _getting_ it.

And it generally hit him at the oddest times, making him feel that pleasantly tight warm feeling and stuck dumb:

Watching TV with Cas. When they were alone, they'd snuggle. Most times, he'd just plop his head right into Cas' lap or tuck himself against his side since he didn't bother trying to make excuses for it anymore. If the boys were with them, they just sit as close as possible with the boys sprawled over and on them and Dean was content with an arm across the back of the sofa right behind Cas.

Seeing Cas read with Sam or teaching him math (that was probably way too much for a 5 year-old but he knew Sam would get with ease) would make him lean against the doorjamb to watch, feeling light and giddy.

Sitting across from Cas at a too-loud fast food place for lunch. Cas would either be staring warmly at him as he worked his way through his food or be helping Sam (or Gabe) with their food and he'd just feel that now-familiar pleasant sort of heaviness invade him as he watched. The times Sam would hug Cas or give him 'dad' looks, he had to step away for a moment or else he'd explode or something.

Walking into the kitchen to see Cas, sleeves rolled up as he washed dishes or stirring sizzling ground beef for taco night. Just the fact that he was now the kinda guy that _did_ taco night with his little family was somewhere between 'really?!' and 'hells yeah, this is awesome'. He still wasn't sure exactly what he felt about the domestic-ness of it, other than it was good and made him feel content in a way that little else did.

Watching Cas strip for the night, carefully folding his clothes and scooting out of his socks then kicking them into the hamper. He never would've guess he'd ever be turned on by a nerdy (but still fuckhot) accountant that shimmied out of his ridiculously tight underwear like a go-go dancer. It generally left him feeling breathless, turned on and amazed _he_ was there with Cas, and not some other nerdy guy that was probably more deserving. (Not that he'd let anyone else have Cas, he was too damn selfish and Cas seemed just as attached to him, so it was all good.)

He also never guessed he'd be happy as the little spoon, more often than not; contented and totally settled by the firm warmth of Cas pressed against his back, strong arm around his chest and a semi nestled innocently against his ass. But there it was. And it was awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you all for the comments and kudos. Aaaand this be the end. Thanks for reading along!_


End file.
